Carpe Diem
by Kalisca
Summary: Sephiroth renaît, voulant vivre à nouveau sans être contrôlé. Cherchant à se faire une nouvelle vie et à se faire pardonner son passé, il kidnappe par accident son futur. Yaoi. SephirothxRufus. Suite à moitié de 'Paradoxe' et 'Dégénérescence' .
1. Mori ad renascendum

Quelques années (:O) après la fin de Dégénérescence, me voici avec la suite, en quelques sorte. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, ainsi que Paradoxe, il n'y a pas vraiment de lien, à part quelques clin d'oeils. Le seul plus important qu'il y ait est que moi en Mary-Sue est toujours là, mais seulement brièvement. XD Ça n'a autrement aucune importance, puisque l'histoire est centrée sur Sephiroth. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. :)

**Vivre au jour le jour :**

_**Carpe Diem**_

_Chapitre 1 : Mori ad renascendum_

Que c'était monotone de « vivre » ici. Je ne pouvais rien faire, dans la Rivière de Vie, et Zack m'avait confisqué Masamune. Il avait été pendant un temps mon inférieur en grade, mais je devais maintenant lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, à ma plus grande frustration. Je n'avais même pas le droit de voir mes copies, mais je les entendais souvent parler ensemble. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était rester avec Aérith et Zack, et soit ils parlaient ensemble et je restais silencieux, soit ils regardaient les humains évoluer. Ce n'était pas très intéressant lorsqu'ils étaient là, mais j'aimais beaucoup quand ils se retiraient dans l'intimité, je pouvais alors avoir le poste d'observation à moi tout seul.

Ce dernier consistait à une sorte de bulle d'air qui flottait, mais à la moindre demande vocale, elle se mettait à luire et à refléter l'endroit désiré. La plupart du temps, Aérith regardait les membres d'AVALANCHE, tandis que Zack s'assurait plutôt du bonheur de Cloud, avec cette rousse. Je commençais à en avoir marre de tout ce bonheur et cette joie, ça me rendait malade.

Et je n'entendais plus Mère. Depuis que j'étais mort après avoir possédé Kadaj, je n'entendais plus sa voix, ni ne la voyais dans mes rêves. Enfin, plutôt dans mes rêveries éveillées, puisque je ne dormais plus. Vous pouvez maintenant vous imaginer combien le temps me semblait long. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ma connexion s'était rompue avec elle, car je l'avais encore lors de ma dernière résurrection, mais je soupçonnais Aérith.

Je me sentais très seul ici, j'avais toujours eu Angeal et Genesis pour me tenir compagnie… avant. Le brun était mort, mais je ne savais pas où il était dans la Rivière de Vie, et Genesis avait toujours un clone en vie qui, malheureusement, était sain d'esprit.

Je soupirai. Aérith me jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner à son observation. Elle avait une vue sur Edge, où les constructions étaient presque terminées. Bientôt, tout ce que j'avais fait allait être réparé. Je n'aimais pas regarder ce spectacle, et celle que j'avais tuée le savait. C'était une sorte de punition.

« Sephiroth, quelqu'un veut te voir, dit soudain Zack. »

Je relevai la tête, arquant élégamment un sourcil.

« C'est exceptionnel, alors profites-en. »

Quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre du brun et s'avança vers moi. Kadaj me souriait timidement, et mon regard s'adoucit devant sa gêne.

« Grand frère… Je te rencontre enfin! »

Je restai immobile alors qu'il m'étreignait. Je remarquai que Zack et Aérith se souriaient, et je roulai discrètement des yeux en l'entourant de mes bras. Je tapotai son dos avant de le faire lâcher prise.

« Je suis content de te voir aussi, Kadaj. »

Son sourire s'élargit si possible, et il s'assit à côté de moi.

« Je vois qu'Aérith s'est amusée avec tes cheveux. »

Je hochai la tête.

« Loz et moi sommes chanceux, nous avons les cheveux trop courts. »

Je me permis un sourire.

« En effet. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel nous nous observâmes mutuellement. Il jeta un regard à Zack, qui parlait avec Aérith, et se pencha vers moi, les yeux sérieux.

« Je connais un moyen de retourner sur Gaia. »

Un choc me parcourut, mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

« Comment? »

Il désigna faiblement la bulle flottante.

« Il faut que tu penses à un endroit où tu aimerais vraiment aller et, quand la bulle va changer, tu y entres. »

Je restai sceptique.

« La bulle va changer?  
— Oui, tu vas t'en apercevoir.  
— Et comment sais-tu tout ça? »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le brunet arriva à côté de nous.

« Il faut s'en aller maintenant, Kadaj. Tu veux lui donner une accolade avant de partir? »

Ce fut moi qui le serrai contre moi. Chaudement. Il venait de me donner espoir, ce que je n'avais plus eu depuis ma mort.

« Merci, chuchotais-je dans son oreille. »

Il sourit et je l'embrassai légèrement, laissant mes lèvres frôler la peau douce de sa joue.

**S**

_« Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais mal?  
— Pour que tu sois le meilleur, mon fils. Un jour, tu règneras sur le monde. »_

**S**

J'avais demandé à la fille comment elle s'était procurée la bulle. Elle était venue à elle, paraissait-il. C'était la Rivière de Vie qui en avait décidé ainsi. Eh bien, j'avais décidé de ressusciter avec son aide. Ce fut long, mais je pus être seul lorsque le couple décida d'aller jouer avec les trois autres argentés. Ils devaient croire que j'étais devenu inoffensif. Grosse erreur.

Je regardais cette bulle étrange. Elle était translucide, flottant sans bouger sur le sol immaculé. Il fallait que je trouve un endroit où aller et le désirer ardemment. Où pourrais-je aller?... Midgar? Non, elle avait été détruite et c'était maintenant Edge, et je ne connaissais aucun endroit dans cette ville… Costa Del Sol? C'était une ville paradisiaque, mais je détestais le soleil, et je voulais justement m'en aller du « paradis »… Le Cratère Nord!

C'était là que Jénova avait été trouvée. C'était un excellent endroit pour une résurrection. Je pourrais ensuite me diriger vers le sud en prenant mon temps, parce que personne ne se douterait de mon retour. Tout ce que j'espérais était de parler avec Mère. Et mon arme… Je la convoquerai de Gaia.

Pour tout avouer, je ne savais pas quoi faire, après avoir trouvé ma destination. Je devais la désirer… Eh bien, je le voulais! Je voulais revenir pour finir ce que j'avais commencé, et ainsi régner sur le monde. Je voulais avoir ce qui me revenait de droit. Aussi… le vent me manquait.

C'était la seule chose qui me caressait doucement et qui me réconfortait en tout temps lorsque j'en avais besoin. Et je n'avais vu la mer que trop peu de fois dans ma vie, et trop précipitamment. J'aurais voulu prendre le temps de la contempler et de m'y plonger…

Finalement, peut-être voulais-je seulement vivre. À cause de Mère, je n'avais même pas pu profiter pleinement du monde après que je sois « sorti » des SOLDIER, et je le regrettais maintenant, et ce, même si je n'aimais pas le soleil. Je pourrais toujours m'acheter des lunettes fumées.

Je relevai la tête lorsque la bulle émit un léger, très léger sifflement. Elle avait changé, prenant une teinte caramélisée. Je m'approchai et vis une campagne enneigée. Je souris, satisfait. Je levai une main et l'avançai vers la surface; elle la traversa et j'avançai encore, pénétrant à l'intérieur. J'entendis vaguement des cris derrière moi avant que je n'entende plus rien et ne tombe dans un tunnel sans fin.

**S**

_« Je ne veux plus que tu me désobéisses, compris?_

— Que cela te serve de leçon. »

**S**

J'atterris dans quelque chose de moelleux, mais froid. Je restai sonné quelques instants avant de réaliser que c'était de la neige. J'étais enfoncé assez profondément, mais je n'avais pas froid, même si un regard sur mon corps m'affirma que j'étais nu. Je me relevai lentement, testant mes muscles. Je semblais en forme, malgré ma longue absence sur une terre réelle. Je contemplai un instant le paysage blanc autour de moi, puis me concentrai pour convoquer Masamune. Elle apparut dans ma main en un instant. Satisfait, je commençai à marcher.

Au début, j'eus quelques difficultés à contrôler mes jambes, mais je réussis après quelques minutes à avoir plus d'aisance. Le vent me caressait de toute part, mes cheveux se déployaient dans l'air. J'aimais beaucoup cela. Me fiant à mon instinct, je marchai vers le sud longtemps, mais j'étais empli d'une détermination sans nom. Je rencontrai enfin quelqu'un qui campait non loin d'un village. Il fut très surpris de me voir, nu et tenant mon épée à la main. Il avait les yeux emplis d'admiration devant ma silhouette.

« Un ange… murmura-t-il. »

Je ne le tuai pas, ne faisant que l'assommer, et allai le mettre dans sa tente. Je pris ses vêtements de rechange et m'habillai avec. Je n'avais pas froid, mais ça me réchauffa toutefois, ainsi que le feu à l'extérieur. Je me demandai soudain si quelqu'un me remarquerait si j'utilisais mon aile. Si je volais sur la côte est, je pourrais atteindre Midgar en passant par Kalm… Oui, ça me semblait plausible. Je n'avais pas faim, donc je sortis de la tente et fermai les yeux pour mieux me concentrer. Faire sortir mon aile était quelque peu douloureux, mais ça en valait la peine. Après quelques instants, la peau plus mince sur mon omoplate se déchira et mon aile sortit, se déployant dans l'air froid. Je la fis un peu bouger pour la dégourdir, puis m'envolai prestement, ne désirant pas m'attarder ici plus longtemps. Les vêtements que j'avais pris à l'homme étaient blancs, ils me rendaient donc beaucoup plus discrets que si j'avais eu mon habituel attire de cuir noir, malgré qu'il me manque.

Fidèle à mon plan, je longeai le continent là où il y avait moins de population. J'arrivai à Kalm en plein milieu de la nuit et j'avais une terrible douleur à l'omoplate. Je n'avais plus volé sur une si longue durée depuis très longtemps, et mon muscle s'était estropié. J'atterris dans une ruelle et manquai tomber.

Cela faisait plus de douze heures que je n'avais pas touché la terre ferme, et je dus m'aider du mur pendant quelques instants, rétractant mon aile avant d'être capable de me supporter seul. La chaude veste que j'avais était munie d'un capuchon et j'y camouflai mes cheveux. Je devais les teindre. Ils étaient trop visibles avec cette couleur argentée, et je me ferais découvrir bien trop rapidement.

Je sortis prudemment de la ruelle, m'assurant que personne ne me regardait avant d'avancer. Mon Katana n'était pas très discret, mais je voulais le garder avec moi. De toute façon, beaucoup de gens se promenaient avec une arme. Je me dirigeai dans les rues, en quête d'un hôtel où dormir. Heureusement, j'en trouvai rapidement un. Il n'y avait qu'un problème, je n'avais pas de gils. J'eus toutefois de la chance. C'était une femme au comptoir et lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Je sus donc tout de suite qu'elle me trouvait séduisant et que je pourrais compter sur elle pour me donner une chambre gratuite.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur.  
— Bonsoir.  
— Vous désirez une chambre pour la nuit?  
— C'est exact. »

J'utilisais ma voix pour la première fois depuis ma renaissance, et elle me parut rauque.

« Vous êtes chanceux, il m'en reste seulement une. Comment allez-vous payer? »

Je fis une grimace.

« Eh bien, j'ai un petit problème. Je suis parti très tôt ce matin et j'ai oublié mon porte-feuilles. Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de s'arranger? »

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis sourit.

« Oui, il y en a un. Donnez-moi vos coordonnées, et nous vous enverrons une facture. »

J'inventai un nom et une adresse, puis elle me donna une carte magnétique et je pris l'ascenseur. J'avais la 304, et elle était très confortable. Le lit était grand, la douche pareillement. Je me déshabillai et pris une douche. J'adorais l'eau. Elle calmait mes états d'âme en même temps que nettoyer et relaxer mon corps. Après, comme j'avais faim, je commandai quelque chose et m'enroulai une serviette sur la tête pour aller accueillir l'hôtesse. Elle m'offrit un sourire séducteur, et j'eus presque envie de l'inviter à l'intérieur.

Elle ne m'attirait pas sexuellement, mais j'aurais pu satisfaire mon appétit sexuel avec elle. Mais non, je ne devais pas fatiguer mon corps le premier jour. J'aurais tout le temps pour ça. Je mangeai, puis me couchai, gardant Masamune proche de moi. Le lendemain, alors que j'étais toujours dans le lit moelleux, j'organisai la gestion de ma journée. J'avais décidé de retourner au Manoir Shinra à Nibelheim. Je voulais savoir s'il restait des indices, des expériences qui s'étaient déroulées là.

Peut-être aussi découvrirais-je pourquoi je n'entendais plus Mère. Mais avant tout, je devais teindre mes cheveux. Je m'habillai et mangeai avant de sortir, couvrant à nouveau mes cheveux. J'entrai dans la première pharmacie venue. Alors, quelle couleur?

Après un moment d'hésitation, j'optai pour le noir. Encore une fois, je remerciai mon charisme lorsque j'eus à payer, puis retournai à l'hôtel sans perdre de temps. Après avoir lu les instructions, je me teignis les cheveux. Une heure plus tard, j'avais fini. J'avais bien fait finalement de prendre cinq boîtes. Je me fixai dans le miroir, admirant mon travail. Ma peau paraissait beaucoup plus pâle avec le contraste de mes nouveaux cheveux noirs.

Satisfait, je sortis de l'hôtel par une fenêtre, ne voulant pas être vu par la réceptionniste. Je marchai vite dans les rues, voulant atteindre l'enceinte de la ville le plus rapidement possible. J'arrivais dans la place centrale, plus rapide d'accès, lorsque j'aperçus une tête familière. Vincent Valentine. Trop d'émotions me submergèrent d'un coup, et je reculai lentement.

Il ne m'avait pas vu, trop occupé à parler stoïquement à quelqu'un. Je tournai les talons et pris à la place quelques ruelles écartées. Mon omoplate me faisait moins mal qu'hier, et c'était tant mieux, parce que je devais voler à nouveau. J'aurais dû aller directement au continent Ouest, ce qu'il m'aurait facilité la chose, mais je n'avais pas encore établi mon plan à ce moment-là. Je m'envolai dans une ruelle, prenant le plus rapidement possible de l'altitude.

Quelques heures plus tard, fatigué et mon omoplate très douloureuse, je me posai proche de Nibelheim. J'avais volé le plus rapidement que je pouvais et j'étais satisfait d'être enfin arrivé. Je tuai une créature et la fis rôtir. Je devais me restaurer, puis je me rendrais au Manoir Shinra. Je mangeai donc rapidement, puis marchai vers le village. Il avait été reconstruit après sa destruction, et plus rien du feu qui l'avait jadis ravagé n'était. Il n'y avait presque plus aucune de mes marques dans ce monde, même si je dus avouer que c'était, dans un sens, mieux comme ça.

Des gens circulaient dans les rues enneigées, la fausse joie émanant d'eux. Ils ressemblaient à des pantins. Personne ne me regarda alors que je progressais rapidement, ce que je trouvais bizarre. Ma présence était, paraissait-il, intimidante, mais ils ne semblaient même pas m'apercevoir. Je n'avais toutefois pas le temps de m'interroger là-dessus, j'arrivais au Manoir qui était aussi décrépi qu'avant. Mes sens m'informèrent rapidement qu'il y avait des monstres tapis derrière la porte principale, alors je fis le tour pour entrer par une porte secondaire.

Là aussi, il y avait des monstres, mais je les tuai facilement. En m'avançant dans le couloir, je m'aperçus même qu'un ménage récent semblait avoir été fait. Quelqu'un d'autre venait donc ici parfois? Étrange… Je faisais des pas souples pour que le bois du plancher ne craque pas sous mes pieds. Je ne voulais pas attirer encore plus de monstres.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je fus arrivé dans le hall, avec les deux escaliers circulaires, que j'entendis quelque chose qui ne me fit pas penser à des monstres. C'était… des voix humaines. Je fronçai les sourcils et décidai d'investiguer un peu plus. Je montai les marches craquantes, faisant attention à ne pas mettre tout mon poids sur celles qui semblaient le plus en mauvais état. C'était deux voix, en fait, je réussis à les distinguer en m'approchant de leur source. Une semblait en colère, tandis que l'autre était… inexpressive.

Elles venaient d'une salle fermée, et avec une légère pointe de ressentiment, j'ouvris la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Quelques pas en avant m'aidèrent pour comprendre qu'en fait, les personnes étaient au-dessous de moi, à l'autre étage. J'avançai vers ce que je pensai être le milieu de la salle lorsque, soudain, le sol s'écroula. Je sautai de l'autre côté juste à temps. La poussière s'éleva pendant un moment, puis elle baissa lentement, me laissant voir qui se trouvait en dessous.

Reno des Turks me regardait avec des yeux ronds, mais je ne voyais pas l'autre personne. Sans attendre, je me laissai tomber dans le trou, me recevant avec souplesse, et regardai un instant par-dessus mon épaule pour voir un homme qui, je croyais, était mort depuis plusieurs années déjà. Rufus Shinra. Un coin de ma bouche se souleva pour former un rictus. Voilà qui allait être intéressant.

Je regardai à nouveau Reno qui avait sorti son EMR. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids devant moi, et pourtant son rôle de Turk lui interdisait de se rendre devant l'ennemi. Surtout, il devait protéger son patron.

Le mettre K.O me prit environ dix secondes, puis Rufus fut seul devant moi.

« Sephiroth… murmura Shinra, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, comme à l'accoutumée.  
— Rufus Shinra… »

Malgré son apparence indifférente, je le vis déglutir péniblement. Je m'avançai d'un pas, il en recula d'un.

« Comme es-tu revenu, Sephiroth?  
— J'en avais marre de la Rivière de Vie. »

Un autre pas.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
— Déplacement professionnel. »

J'eus un sourire en coin.

« Je vois. Et pour quelle raison?  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresserait. »

Il s'aperçut qu'il allait s'acculer au mur, alors il fit plutôt un pas de côté, sa main se rapprochant de sa veste, où je devinai une arme. J'entendais aussi la respiration presque silencieuse d'un animal derrière moi, ce devait être sa panthère.

« Au contraire, ça m'intéresse. Tu veux découvrir des choses sur moi, n'est-ce pas? »

Un sifflement d'air derrière moi m'avertit; je me retournai et pris à la gorge la créature qui allait me renverser. Je la balançai contre un mur et elle le frappa durement, un craquement se faisant entendre. Elle glapit en tombant sur le sol et tenta de se relever, en vain. Rufus avait profité de ce court instant pour sortir son arme, et j'eus soudain une violente douleur à l'avant-bras. Je grognai de douleur et me tournai de nouveau vers lui.

Son pistolet était pointé sur moi, et ce, même si lui aussi savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. J'entendais des pas se précipiter dans le couloir, au loin. Les autres Turks s'amenaient, et je ne pourrais pas tout m'en occuper. Évitant les autres balles, j'arrivai devant lui en un instant et lui fit lâcher son arme avec Masamune.

Pendant un instant, avant que je ne le frappe à nouveau, mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Il me regardait sans réellement avoir peur, il savait que quoi qu'il essaye de faire, c'était peine perdue. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient, et j'eus l'impression qu'ils regardaient au-delà de moi. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais la décision que je pris en cet instant changea toutes mes intentions premières.

Je l'envoyai contre le mur, comme sa panthère, et sa tête le frappa durement. Il perdit connaissance et s'affala à terre. Je devais agir rapidement. Je fis disparaître Masamune avant de le prendre dans mes bras, puis me tournai vers sa panthère. Devais-je l'amener aussi? Elle était encore en train de grandir, elle n'était pas si grosse que ça…

Des voix dans le couloir me décidèrent, je l'empoignai et la mis par-dessus Rufus. Heureusement que le Président n'était pas très lourd. Je ressortis mon aile et m'envolai par le trou du plafond avant de courir vers la fenêtre de la pièce et de passer au travers. J'eus de la difficulté à prendre de l'altitude, avec le nouveau poids, mais je réussis à me maitriser et volai au-dessus de Nibelheim pour me diriger vers le mont Nibel. Je pourrais sûrement trouver une grotte dans les montagnes, parce que je ne pourrais pas garder cette cadence pendant encore longtemps.

Heureusement, je trouvai rapidement un endroit qui me servirait de cache. C'était une cabane abandonnée encore en bon état, perdue dans les montagnes. Il y avait une pièce principale, avec une chambre, un salon et une salle de bains annexés. Je déposai Rufus et sa créature dans la pièce principale et trouvai des chaines dans un tiroir. Je ne me demandai pas la raison de leur présence, mais plutôt les utilisai pour les lier de la tuyauterie à une lanière de cuir, que j'attachai autour du cou de Rufus, puis fis de même pour la panthère, mais après son maître. Je rétractai mon aile, soupirant d'aise. Il y avait du bois pour faire un feu, et c'est que je fis.

Mais pourquoi l'avais-je amené ici? J'aurais pu me cacher et attendre qu'ils s'en aillent pour faire mes propres recherches. Tout de même, avoir mes informations directement de Rufus Shinra, c'était bien mieux que de chercher pendant des jours dans une cave humide des documents qui, peut-être, ne sont même plus là. Je devais avouer aussi que son regard avait aidé ma décision, il m'avait… secoué. Personne ni rien ne m'avait atteint avant, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui m'avait tant affecté. Enfin, je n'avais pas le temps pour penser à ça, je sentais qu'il se réveillait.

Comme la pièce était sombre, et que ma vision me permettait de bien y voir, il ne me vit pas tout de suite. Il lâcha un faible grognement, sûrement dû à un mal de tête, et il caressa sa panthère. Ce devait être la seule créature qui n'ait jamais reçu du bien de Rufus Shinra. Il passa sa main dans son poil pour sentir si elle était blessée, et un soudain gémissement le lui affirma.

« Shadow… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?  
— Rien du tout, fis-je. »

Il sursauta et scruta les ténèbres dans ma direction. Craquant une allumette trouvée, j'allumai une chandelle et l'amenai pour la placer à côté de Rufus.

« Je me suis simplement défendu. C'est elle qui voulait me déchirer la gorge.  
— Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? »

Je lui lançai un regard dur.

« C'est à moi de poser les questions. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au Manoir?  
— Déplacement professionnel. »

Avant qu'il ne s'y attende, j'avais pris sa panthère dans mes bras. Je lui tâtai la patte arrière, et elle eut un autre gémissement, la douleur la rendant groggy.

« Elle a la patte arrière disloquée. »

Je pressai un peu plus, et elle gémit plus. Je vis de la panique dans ses yeux.

« Arrête!  
— Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle ait l'autre disloquée, dis-moi ce que tu faisais au Manoir. »

Il soupira.

« J'étais… curieux.  
— Curieux?  
— Oui.  
— Et pourquoi ça?  
— Je voulais lire les dossiers qui avaient été laissés là, puis les brûler.  
— Pourquoi voulais-tu les lire? »

Son regard était fixé sur un point au-dessus de mon épaule, et je me déplaçai légèrement pour qu'il me regarde. Sa réponse ne vint pas tout de suite, et je l'incitai en faisant glapir une nouvelle fois sa créature.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu les lire? Répétai-je.  
— Pour comprendre comment fonctionnait Hojo.  
— Pourquoi?  
— Pour ne pas refaire la même erreur. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« La même erreur? Quelle erreur? Celle de créer un monstre? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait à nouveau un scientifique fou qui ait les moyens de défaire des vies humaines. »

Cette réponse me laissa froid. Rufus Shinra… avait changé. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient ses nouvelles intentions, mais il n'avait plus les mêmes valeurs qu'avant, les mêmes que celles de son père avant lui. J'étais on ne peut plus surpris, qui aurait pu croire ce que j'entendais? Mon passage sur Gaia s'était finalement fructifié au moins pour lui… Je crois. Peut-être avait-il aussi soudain réalisé tout ce que Shinra avait fait à la planète, et son expérience proche de la mort avait été simplement la goutte de trop dans le verre d'eau.

Je regardai la panthère dans mes bras et, d'un mouvement brusque, lui replaçai la patte. Je la déposai au côté de Shinra et me relevai. Avant de sortir de la cabane, je dis, dos à lui :

« Je n'ai pas fini avec toi. »

**S**

_« Arrête de bouger, ça ne doit pas tant faire mal que ça…  
—… AH! Père, arrêtez!  
— Tsst. Assistant, ligote-le. »_

**S**

J'étais confus. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça? Je savais que mes intentions n'étaient pas celles qui auraient dû être. Mes pulsions humaines avaient refait surface, finalement… Et toujours aucun signe de Mère.

En fait, je savais exactement pourquoi je l'avais amené ici. Quand j'étais Général de l'armée, je ne l'avais vu que quelques fois, il était seulement le fils du Président à l'époque, mais il assistait parfois à certaines réunions, ce qui, je présumais, était des ordres de son père. Un homme peu agréable, j'ajoute. Le fait est que, malgré tout, même si je ne me l'avouais pas, j'aimais sa présence à ces réunions. Ce devait être mon côté un peu plus… perfide, mais je trouvais très drôle le fait qu'il était intimidé par moi. Il n'avait encore rien vu de la vie, et comme j'étais très respecté et estimé, il devait se dire que j'étais un exemple à suivre ou quelque chose de relatif.

Beaucoup de gens agissaient comme lui à cette époque, mais c'était encore plus flagrant, vu qu'il était mon futur patron. Je ne faisais toutefois rien qui aurait pu réellement l'intimider, mais le simple fait de regarder quelqu'un mettait parfois mon vis-à-vis mal à l'aise, alors disons que je ne tentais rien.

Je me rappellerais toujours une réunion où j'étais arrivé en retard. Comme de fait, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul siège de libre, et c'était à côté de Rufus. Je m'étais donc assis et, tout de suite, j'avais vu une soudaine tension dans sa posture. Je pouvais même dire qu'il contrôlait sa respiration. Malgré un certain amusement, je n'y fis pas attention, la réunion étant pour une fois un tant soit peu importante. Je réalisai vaguement qu'il ne se décrispa qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard et qu'il devint lui-même à nouveau.

J'avais dans le temps la mauvaise habitude de pianoter des mains, grâce à Zackary, et comme j'avais de longs doigts, c'était apparent lorsque je le faisais. J'étais justement en train de le faire distraitement, lisant un document, lorsque le Président posa une question à son fils. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Je relevai la tête pour le voir qui fixait ma main, perdu dans ses rêveries. Il sembla soudain se réveiller et, pendant un très court instant, je vis de la gêne dans ses yeux. Cela avait été un infime éclat, brillant une seconde ou deux, et pourtant je l'avais beaucoup aimé. C'était rare qu'une personne aussi importante était prise de court. Un masque d'indifférence se recréa sur son visage et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien lorsqu'il répondit à son père. J'avais toutefois découvert quelque chose sur Rufus Shinra que peu de gens savaient. Il avait des rêves, lui aussi. J'avançais cela parce que le fait qu'il regardait ma main comme cela voulait dire que mon pianotement lui avait fait pensé à quelque chose d'autre, à une rêverie inhabituelle pour lui en public. Ça voulait dire beaucoup, enfin pour moi, puisque ça prouvait qu'il n'aspirait peut-être pas au rôle de Président. Je sais que ce raisonnement n'est peut-être pas valable pour tous, mais je me comprends, et j'y crois.

Je revins à la cabane quelques heures plus tard avec des baies trouvées et un animal tué. Rufus caressait sa bête et s'était arrangé pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre, du plancher où il était assis. Sa panthère releva la tête à mon approche et m'observa alors que je préparais à manger. Le blond aussi me regardait, mais du coin de l'œil. Je ne dis rien, me concentrant sur ce que je cuisinais. Par chance, il y avait des couteaux dans les tiroirs, ainsi que des fourchettes et de la vaisselle. L'eau marchait, mais je dus la faire chauffer parce qu'elle avait une couleur douteuse. J'alimentai le feu et y fis rôtir l'animal que j'avais préparé. En attendant que cela soit prêt, je me tournai vers Rufus, qui ne me regardait toujours pas et qui feignait d'observer à l'extérieur.

« Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part, je doute que tu puisses survivre, si tu songes à t'enfuir. »

Il ne répondit pas, alors je pris une chaise et la mis devant lui avant de m'y asseoir.

« J'ai une question pour toi. »

Il daigna enfin se tourner vers moi, sa bête ne faisant que m'observer depuis tout à l'heure.

« Et quelle est-elle? Me demanda-t-il arrogamment.  
— Si on te l'avait demandé, serais-tu devenu Président de la Shinra? »

Cette question lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu toutes ces questions? Je croyais que ton seul plaisir était de tuer. On aurait l'impression que tu t'intéresses à moi. »

Je souris, amusé.

« Et si c'était le cas? Tu t'es sûrement rendu compte que je ne suis plus celui qui a détruit la planète, n'est-ce pas? J'ai, comme toi, changé. Mon passage dans la Rivière de Vie m'a aidé à me rendre compte que certaines choses me manquaient, et que détruire la planète ne servait à rien. De toute façon, je n'entend plus Mère et — »

Un rire m'arrêta dans ma tirade, et je me demandai pourquoi Rufus riait. Il finit par s'expliquer :

« Jénova n'est pas ta mère. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Hojo t'a injecté des gênes d'elle et elle a réussi à te faire penser ça, mais ta vraie mère est en fait Lucrécia Crescent. »

Je restai un instant estomaqué.

« … Quoi? »

Je me levai, serrant les poings sous mon soudain étonnement, ma rage et ma confusion.

« Mais je croyais que… »

Je me tus un instant, essayant de réfréner mes sentiments néfastes. Je sentais mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Qu'est-ce qu'était cette histoire? Combien de mères avais-je? Et pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me disait quelque chose? Lucrécia Crescent… J'avais lu ce nom dans les rapports, au Manoir de Nibelheim. Elle avait été une scientifique, faisant des recherches sur Omega et Chaos. Ses rapports parlaient qu'elle avait intégré Chaos à un cobaye, mais les résultats n'avaient jamais été inscrits.

Je relevai la tête et, sans qu'il puisse tenter de se défendre, je l'avais pris à la gorge.

« Où as-tu découvert ça? »

Sa maudite bête me mordait le mollet, et je lui donnai un coup de pied pour qu'elle me lâche. Rufus se tenait à ma main pour essayer de me faire lâcher prise, en vain.

« Réponds!  
— Dans les ra… ugh… rapports… Hojo. »

Je le lâchai et il s'affala sur le sol, toussant. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, mais dans ma fureur, je l'avais levé tellement haut contre le mur que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Je me tournai pour ne plus l'avoir en face de moi et fis quelques pas, essayant de calmer la fureur qui me grugeait. J'avais envie de détruire, de briser le cou du blond ainsi que celui de sa panthère. C'est cette pulsion de violence qui m'avait amené à détruire Nibelheim, même si c'était aussi en grande partie à cause de Mère… Ah non, je ne pouvais plus l'appeler comme ça désormais, n'est-ce pas?

Je me devais de ne pas montrer aucune de mes faiblesses devant Shinra. C'était dans ce but qu'il avait soudain dit ça, pour me faire sortir de mes gonds et pour voir ma réaction sous la colère. Cette espèce de… Il était chanceux que je n'entende plus Jénova, sinon qui sait comment on l'aurait retrouvé.

Je pris une longue et profonde respiration avant d'expirer silencieusement et encore plus longtemps, me concentrant pour vider mon esprit. C'était une tactique que j'avais apprise pendant la guerre de Wutaï, pour ne pas me laisser déconcentrer pendant une bataille. Elle marchait bien, et j'en avais réellement besoin en cet instant.

J'allai proche du feu, disant :

« Le repas devrait être bientôt prêt. »

Je le savais, mon soudain changement d'humeur le déconcerta. Sa respiration fut irrégulière pendant quelques secondes, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. C'est vrai que ma réaction était à se questionner sur mon état mental, mais pourquoi ce changement dans le rythme cardiaque? Je décidai de ne pas m'en interroger davantage pour l'instant, me concentrant sur la tâche de cuisiner. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, mais je réalisai assez vite que je n'avais pas perdu la main.

Rufus s'était remis à fixer le paysage, et sa bête me regardait d'un œil noir. Elle devait m'en vouloir de les avoir frappés, elle et son maître. Je n'en avais cure, elle était attachée et j'étais beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

Je fus surpris lorsqu'il parla soudain :

« Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas. J'ai été élevé en tant que futur président, mon père m'apprenait déjà les bases du métier à l'âge de sept ans. Je n'ai jamais pensé autrement qu'en futur président, jamais l'idée de ne pas le devenir ne m'a traversé l'esprit. Nombreux auraient été surpris de ne pas me voir président à la suite de mon défunt père, et tout a été si rapide que je ne me suis jamais arrêté pour me poser la question. Si on me l'avait demandé avant que j'entre en poste, je crois que j'aurais tout de même dit oui. Je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose. Aujourd'hui, par contre… je ne sais pas. »

Il finit sa tirade en me regardant droit dans les yeux, et je ne doutai pas de sa parole. Je hochai la tête pour le lui montrer. Je lui tendis une assiette avec une fourchette et, après un instant, il la prit, fixant ma main. Avait-il une obsession sur les mains? À moins qu'il ne songeât à m'y planter l'ustensile. Il pouvait toujours essayer, s'il tenait à avoir mal.

Pendant que nous mangions, je m'interrogeai soudain. Où le ferais-je dormir? Serait-ce mieux si je le laissais dormir sur le sol, avec une couverture? Je sentais qu'il neigerait cette nuit, et s'il attrapait un rhume, il n'était pas mieux que mort pour moi. Non, je devais le transporter dans la chambre. De toute façon, j'étais immunisé contre le froid. Le fait était que peut-être essaierait-il quelque chose pendant ce court voyage.

Je regardai soudain sa bête puis, après un moment, lui jetai de la chair crue avec quelques os. Elle se précipita dessus et commença à son tour à manger. Je ne m'attendais pas à des remerciements de la part du blond, alors je pris son plat avec le mien lorsqu'il eut fini et les mis dans le lavabo. Je pris ensuite des bûches pour garder en vie le feu.

Je laissai la porte ouverte et contemplai les flammes, mes pensées dérivant. Je me mis à me souvenir de certains événements de mon passé. Avant Nibelheim. Avais-je été heureux? Je suppose qu'à un certain moment, j'étais satisfait de mon quotidien. Il y avait certaines choses que je n'aimais pas, par exemple mes visites quotidiennes chez Hojo ou mes fan-clubs. Bien sûr, ce dernier point m'amenait plusieurs avantages. Je n'avais qu'à choisir et j'étais servi. Toutefois, les derniers mois, j'étais moins attiré par les femmes et je m'étais surpris à observer mes compagnons SOLDIERs. J'avais découvert que j'aimais regarder des déhanchements masculins, des corps ruisselants d'eau dans les douches communes, les traits réguliers et la bouche d'hommes que je trouvais beaux… Je n'en avais pas honte, j'amenai plusieurs hommes dans mon lit, et j'aimai être le dominant d'une telle relation. C'était différent qu'avec une femme, mes pulsions étaient mieux satisfaites qu'avec elles.

Je n'avais pas été attiré par Angeal, il était trop musclé pour moi, et je préférais les sveltes, tel que Genesis, Lazard ou – je tournai la tête vers lui – Rufus.

Avant, mes fonctions envers lui, le vice-président, m'y avaient empêché, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, il était très beau. Son masque de froideur lui donnait un air austère, c'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

Lentement, je me levai de ma position accroupie et m'avançai vers le blond qui me regarda faire sans bouger. J'attendis son cœur accélérer lorsque je m'agenouillai devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. Il émanait de lui une certaine nervosité et il frémit lorsque je posai une main sur sa joue. Elle était chaude et douce, imberbe. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond mêlé d'anthracite, bordés de longs cils blonds. Son regard était fixé sur le mien, la pupille légèrement dilatée. Je pouvais y voir la confusion et la peur, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire.

« Est-tu nerveux, Rufus Shinra?  
— Qui ne le serait pas, dans ma situation? Répliqua-t-il, et j'observai ses lèvres se mouvoir. »

Il s'en aperçut et son cœur cogna encore plus fort. Je fis tourner sa tête et regardai les traces mauves sur son cou. Elles devaient faire mal. Je passai un doigt dessus, faisant attention. Encore une fois, il frémit à mon toucher, et je fronçai les sourcils. Je tendis l'autre main derrière lui et il fallut que je me penche vers lui pour détacher la chaine du tuyau. Mes cheveux l'effleurèrent, et quand je reculai avec la chaine dans la main, il demanda :

« Que fais-tu? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui fis un rictus. Il devait croire que je voulais le violer ou le torturer. Je me levai.

« Viens. »

Je l'amenai dans la chambre, et il me suivit malgré lui, prenant sa panthère dans ses bras. Un lit restait dans l'autre pièce. Le tirant toujours, je vérifiai les draps et ils me semblèrent en bon état, aucun insecte n'y était logé. J'attachai la chaine après le montant, utilisant ma force pour refermer l'anneau.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Rufus, le regardant avec intérêt. Il soutint un instant mon regard, puis se détourna de moi pour caresser sa bête qui était sur le lit. Je fronçai les sourcils, courroucé. Je fus derrière lui en un instant et le pris par la taille, le plaquant contre moi. Il se figea.

« Ne tourne jamais le dos à ton ennemi.  
— Ennemi?  
— Personne douteuse.  
— Tu te qualifies comme tel? »

Une pointe d'amusement perçait dans sa voix, et je le serrai plus, ma main prenant les détails de son ventre plat alors que son derrière se moulait à mon bas-ventre.

« Comment me qualifierais-tu, alors?  
— Kidnappeur.  
— En effet, mais tu pourrais aussi me nommer par de nombreux autres noms. »

Je le lâchai.

« Couche-toi sur le lit. »

Il se tourna à moitié vers moi, regardant mon expression sérieuse. Il déglutit avant de lentement s'asseoir sur le lit, me fixant toujours. Sa bête à son côté me regardait aussi, les yeux menaçants. Elle aurait dû déjà savoir que j'étais trop fort pour elle.

« J'ai dit couché, pas assis. »

Je savais combien c'était une position vulnérable pour lui, et que cela le tuait de m'obéir, mais il le fit, son visage n'affichant plus d'expression. Je m'approchai de lui, me penchant pour que mes cheveux le caressent de quelques mèches. Nos visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et je lui fis un sourire cynique.

« Que croyais-tu que j'allais faire?  
— Je… ne sais pas. »

Il n'avouait rien par crainte de me donner des idées. Quel brillant petit blond. Souriant encore plus, je lui tapotai le bout du nez :

« Dors maintenant. »

J'allai sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il dit :

« Ils sont à ma recherche. »

Je me retournai.

« Je sais. Mais ils ne te retrouveront pas. »

Sur ce, je fermai la porte.

**S**

_La douleur, partout, partout…_

**S**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de mon demi-sommeil pour apercevoir une tempête, par la fenêtre. Je m'aperçus que le feu s'était éteint dans le foyer. Je me levai de la chaise où j'étais et en refis un autre. La pièce était particulièrement froide, je pouvais le deviner par les filaments blancs qui sortaient blancs de ma bouche à chaque de mes expirations. Une fois ayant de belles flammes dans le foyer, je me dirigeai vers la chambre, ouvrant la porte. Rufus dormait dans le lit, sa panthère lovée contre lui, et je vis en m'approchant qu'il tremblait légèrement de froid. Il ouvrit les yeux à mon approche et sembla déstabiliser pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses sens. J'étais assis à son côté avant qu'il ne sent rende compte, et je vérifiai la chaleur de son front, qui était normal, puis de ses joues, qui étaient froides ainsi que son nez. Ça ne signifiait rien, mais je préférais ne pas prendre de précautions.

Je me relevai sans dire un mot et disparus dans la salle de bains annexée. J'ouvris le robinet du bain et attendis qu'elle ait pris une apparence plus saine avant de commencer à remplir le bain. La vapeur se dégagea du bain après quelques instants, et je retournai dans la chambre. Rufus s'était redressé, et je vis qu'il s'était couché tout habillé, excepté ses souliers qui étaient à côté du lit. Il fut surpris de me voir soudain devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu en bataille, il avait dû beaucoup se retourner pendant la nuit, même avec une chaine autour du cou. Justement, je décrochai l'anneau du montant du lui, avant de détacher le collier en métal de son cou. Il se massa l'endroit, qui était rouge, et me regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant pas qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui. Je pris son menton et lui levai la tête, vérifiant les marques de mes doigts qui viraient au jaunâtre.

Je remarquai ensuite ses lèvres pincées. Il n'aimait pas obéir et se laisser faire. Je souris intérieurement avant de détacher à son tour Dark Nation.

« Comme tu peux le voir, il y a une tempête dehors, alors même si tu essaies de sortir, tu vas mourir de froid. T'attacher est donc inutile. »

Je souris et me penchai vers lui.

« À moins que tu n'aimes ça? »

Il me regarda avec un regard si froid que s'il n'aurait pas été sous mon emprise, j'aurais été mal à l'aise.

« Je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette remarque, _Général._  
— Ex-Général.  
— Tu n'as jamais pu réellement démissionner. »

Je plissai les yeux.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on se joue de moi. »

Rufus sut qu'il s'était trop laissé aller. Il ne perdit toutefois pas son arrogance et me fixa toujours dans les yeux. Je devais avouer que c'était assez excitant de soumettre une telle personne. Je me relevai et l'obligeai à faire de même en l'empoignant par le bras, le levant.

« Déshabille-toi, lui ordonnai-je. »

Il eut un geste de recul.

« Pardon?  
— Tu as très bien compris. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, et je ne pense pas que tu vas aller dans la tempête nu. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa panthère.

« Je crois plutôt que…  
— Que quoi? »

Il releva les yeux.

« Qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je me dévêtisse devant toi.  
— Serais-tu pudique? »

Son regard se durcit et, d'un mouvement sec, il enleva sa veste qu'il me tendit. Je la pris et, alors qu'il ôta sa chemise, je réalisai pourquoi il ne voulait pas se montrer devant moi. Il avait de nombreuses cicatrices sur les épaules et les bras. Ce devait être lorsque la Tour Shinra avait explosé puis brûlé, puisque c'était pour la plupart des cicatrices de brûlure. Je pris sans un mot sa chemise, puis je le vis hésiter quelques secondes avant d'ôter son pantalon, puis son boxer blanc. Encore une fois, il me les tendit, et je les pris aussi pour les mettre sur le lit défait.

« Je te donne quinze minutes pour te laver, et ensuite je viens te chercher. »

Il hocha la tête et disparut dans la salle de bains, alors que je m'obligeais à ne pas le suivre des yeux. Ayant fermé la porte derrière lui, je l'entendis entrer dans le bain, l'eau bougeant doucement, et je perçus aussi un court soupir de bien-être. Il était amusant le fait que je pouvais entendre tout ce que je voulais, même à travers une porte et que c'était à cause de ma nature inhumaine. À sa vue, mes pulsions avaient refait surface, même si j'avais été habitué de voir des hommes nus, dans les vestiaires des SOLDATs. Depuis ma renaissance, je n'avais rien fait à ce propos, et je réalisai soudain que ce n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée de m'enfermer dans une petite cabane en présence d'une personne si belle mais d'une arrogance qui ne demandait qu'à être soumise.

Je le laissai prendre son bain et allai préparer à manger. La bête que j'avais tuée était presque entièrement mangée, il faudrait que je sorte aujourd'hui pour en trouver une nouvelle. Pensant cela, je regardai dehors et observai les rafales de neige soufflées par le vent. La tempête durerait probablement plusieurs jours, mais ça ne devrait pas m'arrêter.

Je trouvais cela assez étrange de faire à manger pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, j'étais habitué de manger seul. Je réalisais que, pour une première fois, j'aurais voulu que ce soit en d'autres circonstances, mais peu importait. C'était simplement un drôle de sentiment dont je préférais ne pas penser.

Les quinze minutes étaient passées, mais je m'aperçus que Shinra n'avait pas de montre et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps était passé. Ignorant cette pensée, je cognai à la porte de la salle de pièces.

« Le temps est écoulé. Sors ou j'entre. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais je pus l'entendre qu'il sortait de la baignoire. L'eau s'écoula dans le tuyau et j'entendis des pieds humides marcher sur le plancher de bois. Il y eut un moment, puis :

« Il n'y a pas de serviette. »

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je regardai dans la chambre et trouvai un drap de rechange. Cela ferait. J'entrouvris la porte et le lui tendis, ne jetant pas de coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il le prit sans un mot et je refermai la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était à son tour d'ouvrir la porte, sortant nu de la pièce. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte plus foncé, humides et lui donnant un air plus sauvage. Je pris soin de ne le regarder que dans les yeux, ne voulant pas que mon envie s'attise pour lui.

Malgré moi, mes yeux me désobéirent. Lorsqu'il passa devant moi, j'observai sa taille svelte, puis ses fesses rondes qui semblèrent me narguer dans mon soudain sentiment. Il était… très désirable.

Me mordant fortement la lèvre, je disparus de la chambre pour continuer à cuisiner. Il ne fallait pas.

**S**

« _Est-ce que tu vas bien, Sephy?  
—… Non, Zackary.  
— Raconte-moi alors, je suis là pour ça. »_

**S**

Deux jours passèrent, sans changement de température. J'avais continué d'interroger Shinra par moment, lui tirant des réponses sur la situation actuelle de plusieurs domaines. J'en savais beaucoup plus maintenant sur l'actualité que si j'aurais passé mon temps à regarder par la bulle flottante. Il me suffisait de demander au Président de la compagnie la plus influente du monde qui était aussi mon prisonnier, pour l'instant.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt, de même que je n'en avais pas envie. L'idée de tuer ne me faisait plus rien, sinon un néfaste sentiment de culpabilité. Je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi je ressentais ça, moi qui habituellement étais insensible en obéissant à Mère. Peut-être, encore une fois, que c'était à cause que je ne l'entendais plus… Était-ce elle qui m'avaient donné ces idées de meurtres et de tueries? Je croyais de plus en plus que oui, et que le fait de n'être plus influencé par elle me faisait avoir une vision plus claire, plus réaliste de ce que j'avais fait.

Surtout que Rufus m'avait dit que ce n'était pas ma mère… Je m'en doutais déjà quelque peu, dans la Rivière de Vie, mais sa mise en place dans ma tête m'avait empêché d'y réfléchir avant. Cela ne m'étonnait donc plus beaucoup, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était en fait toutes les injections que mon – malheureusement — vrai père m'avait injecté, Hojo. Entre les gènes de Jénova et la mako, il n'y avait pas une grosse différence de couleur.

« Je l'ai fini, dit Rufus. »

Je relevai la tête de ma lecture et me levai, allant vers Rufus pour prendre le livre qu'il me tendait. J'avais découvert la bibliothèque la journée d'avant, et l'utilisais bien. Les thèmes n'étaient pas toujours intéressants, mais au moins ils apportaient un passe-temps.

J'allai le remettre dans la bibliothèque et regardai les autres.

« Pensées d'un philosophe ou Politique d'il y a vingt ans? »

Je l'entendis soupirer.

« Et rien d'autre?  
— Oui, La belle et la bête.  
—… Pensées d'un philosophe. »

Je le lui apportai et me rassis sur mon fauteuil, lui étant en face de moi. Sa panthère était dans mes jambes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle s'était prise d'affection pour moi, et maintenant elle ne me lâchait plus. Elle était présentement réellement contre mes jambes, sur le flanc. Elle me regardait de ses orbes et ne semblait pas vouloir les fermer.

« Sale bestiole.  
— Dark Nation.  
— Um?  
— Elle s'appelle Dark Nation, pas "bestiole", "bête" ou que sais-je.  
— Ah. Quel drôle de nom. »

Il releva la tête.

« C'était le nom de la panthère de ma mère, c'est elle qui l'avait nommée ainsi. C'était en lien avec mon père. J'ai repris le nom avec celle-là quand Strife a tué celle de Mère.  
—… Je vois, dis-je en souriant légèrement. Quelle ironie.  
— C'est entre autres pour cela que mon père a tué ma mère. »

Je vis la lueur de tristesse passer dans son regard.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un être monstrueux. Heureusement que tu n'as pas tourné comme lui. »

Il me fixa, un sentiment étrange sur le visage, mais ne répliqua pas, et reprit sa lecture. Moi, je ne le quittai pas des yeux, observant son visage penché. Il savait que je le regardais, mais ne pipait mot. Je vis ses yeux passer plusieurs fois au même endroit, par contre. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et je l'entendis inspirer profondément, puis expirer. Quelques mèches blondes lui caressaient le front et les joues. J'eus la soudaine envie de les lui replacer, mes mains me démangeant.

Je me levai soudainement, mettant de côté mon livre, et m'avançai vers lui. Le blond releva la tête trop tard ; j'étais penché dans sa direction, la main tendue. Il recula, surpris, dans son siège, et resta tendu alors que je replaçais une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te ferais plus mal, soufflais-je.  
— J'en doute.  
— Je tiens toujours mes promesses, et je te le promets. »

Il pencha légèrement la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

« Lorsque la tempête va se terminer, est-ce que tu vas me laisser partir? »

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, me rapprochant de son visage que je trouvais malgré moi si beau.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te garderais plus longtemps ici. Vois-tu une raison? »

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les yeux, océan bleu et gris, et il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Je relevai une main et caressai sa joue à l'aide du dos, m'émerveillant de sa douceur. Il eut un autre geste de recul, mais il ne put beaucoup bougé, étant déjà adossé dans le siège.

« Que fais-tu?  
— Tu es pour l'instant mon prisonnier, je peux faire ce que je veux avec ton corps. »

Il déglutit.

« Pourtant, tu m'as dit…  
— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te faire mal, dis-je doucement en souriant. »

Sa tête se redressa et j'entendis son livre tomber sur le sol. Il me fixait toujours, des sentiments évoluant dans son regard. Il y eut de la confusion, puis le choc.

« Veux-tu dire avoir du sexe? Me demanda-t-il, sans aucune expression. »

Mon sourire s'étira encore un peu, d'une manière où perçait quelque peu la tendresse que j'éprouvais à son égard en cet instant. Je franchis la distance entre nous et appliquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il resta droit comme une barre, ne bougeant pas du tout, mais quelque chose se mouva en moi. C'était… très étrange. Je me reculai, gardant le contact chaste.

« Seulement si tu veux, répondis-je. »

Je me relevai, laissant mon livre, et sortit.

**S – Fin du Chapitre**

Je dois avouer que le couple SephirothxRufus n'est pas très commun, mais je l'aime bien moi. :3


	2. Ama, amaberis

_**Carpe Diem**_

_Chapitre 2 : Ama, amaberis_

_« Tu n'auras rien tant que tu ne m'obéiras pas, est-ce clair? Rose, assure-toi que les fenêtres sont scellées avant de refermer et de verrouiller la porte. »_

**R**

Je n'aimais pas ce sentiment. Je n'y étais pas habitué, je ne le connaissais pas et je n'aimais pas ne pas savoir. C'était quelque chose qui m'agaçait, mais qui en même temps titillait mon excitation. Je ne savais toutefois pas comment agir à ses avances, habituellement j'étais celui qui dominait mes partenaires et c'était donc très différent de ce dont j'étais habitué.

Je tentai de continuer de lire après son départ, peine perdue. Ses lèvres imprégnaient encore les miennes. Je soupirai et abaissai le livre, fixant mon regard sur Dark Nation qui dormait sur le fauteuil qu'occupait précédemment Sephiroth. Elle semblait beaucoup l'aimer, même s'il lui avait fait mal quelques jours auparavant.

Je supposai que… j'étais pareil. J'avais encore de la difficulté à me l'avouer, mais il le fallait bien, parce que j'en étais venu à apprécier mon tyran. Tyran… C'était un bien grand mot, il ne m'avait plus touché depuis le premier jour, et c'était parce que je l'avais provoqué.

Il n'était plus le même, comme il avait dit, et que j'avais pu constater. Il cherchait toujours Jénova, mais semblait aussi vouloir quelque chose d'autre… Je ne savais pas quoi au début de mon emprisonnement, mais maintenant… C'était confus.

Je regardai par la fenêtre, observant la tempête dehors. Elle avait diminué depuis les deux derniers jours, mais je n'avais jamais assisté à une aussi grosse chute de neige et aussi violemment. En fait, c'était la première fois que je voyais ça, il ne neigeait pas à Midgar. Je ne savais même pas si la neige serait capable de traverser le smog entourant la ville. Je n'en étais pas sûr. Ce n'était que blanc dehors, j'en avais mal aux rétines.

Je sus que Sephiroth allait prendre un bain lorsque la tuyauterie émit un bruit inquiétant à côté de moi. C'était signe que les robinets dans la salle de bains étaient utilisés. Je n'y pensai pas plus que cela et essayai de reprendre ma lecture, qui n'était pas très intéressante. Ce ne fut que lorsque je remarquai quelque chose que je m'arrêtai. La seule « serviette » disponible était posée à côté de moi, et donc, Sephiroth n'aurait rien pour s'essuyer à la sortie du bain. J'eus une image à cet instant, qui me fit rougir malgré moi. Séphiroth à la sortie du bain, ses longs cheveux humides lui collant à la peau sur laquelle l'eau cascadait, épousait ses formes musclées et parfaites. Je déglutis, une chaleur se rependant dans mon ventre. Je ne devais pas penser à ça, pas du tout. Il voulait me manipuler, d'où son baiser de tout à l'heure, il voulait me faire soumir à lui, me faire obéir à toutes ses demandes et me faire crier pendant toute la nuit et je le ferais avec… Non!

Je me secouai, essayant de faire sortir ces pensées de ma tête, puis regardai à nouveau la serviette. Que devais-je faire? Aller lui apporter? Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je veuille continuer ce qu'il a commencé tout à l'heure… Ah!

Je me levai, prenant le drap, et trainai avec moi une chaise pour la mettre devant la porte de la salle de bains, bien en vue mais pas dans les jambes s'il sortait sans regarder. Je posai la fausse serviette dessus, puis repris ma place.

Ce que je n'avais pas pensé, c'était que je verrais quand même Sephiroth. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et l'argenté sortir de la pièce. Avant que je ne comprenne, je tournai la tête vers lui. Il était flambant nu devant moi, de profil. Ses cheveux humides, plus noirs que jamais, étaient collés à son corps ferme et sculpté, et j'observai pendant un instant ses muscles rouler sous sa peau alors qu'il se séchait.

Je déglutis et retournai les yeux à mon livre, n'aimant pas la boule de chaleur qui s'était résolument installée dans mon abdomen et plus bas. Alors que je regardais vers le bas, je sentais mes yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes. J'avais récemment des problèmes de sommeil, et j'en connaissais les causes. J'étais habitué au luxe, au confort de mon lit hyper moelleux, de la chaleur qui l'accompagnait, de la sérénité avant de dormir. C'était tout le contraire lorsque je me couchais. Le matelas du lit était dur, les draps rêches et le froid pénétrait jusque dans mes os. Je pouvais tout de même avoir un lit et c'était mieux que rien.

**R**

_« Monsieur le Président, le Général demande à vous voir.  
— Très bien, faites-le entrer. »_

**R**

Le soir venu, après avoir mangé, je pus voir la tempête diminuer.

« Demain, elle sera finie, me dit Sephiroth, derrière moi »

Je sursautai presque, ne l'ayant pas entendu venir, et me retournai. Il était plus grand que moi d'au moins une tête, et c'était quelque peu intimidant, mais si j'avais été intimidé par la simple grandeur de mes adversaires, je serais six pieds sous terre depuis longtemps.

Je hochai la tête et allai le contournai lorsqu'il me retint gentiment. Il pointa du doigt mes yeux.

« Tu dors mal? »

Comme c'était une évidence à cause de mes cernes, je dis simplement :

« Oui.  
— Je te vois souvent trembler le matin. Tu as froid pendant la nuit?  
— Oui.  
— Tu as vérifié s'il y avait d'autres couvertures?  
— Oui, et il n'y en a pas. »

Il hocha la tête.

« D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Et il s'en retourna à son occupation. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'enquérait comme cela sur mon bien-être. Je croyais qu'il était un être insensible et calculateur, mais je découvrais de jour en jour de nouvelles facettes de son étrange personnalité. C'était à ne plus y comprendre.

Je regardai pensivement Dark Nation, réfléchissant. Il allait voir ce qu'il pourrait faire. Une idée me traversa l'esprit, mais je l'oubliai assez vite. Il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas?

Quelques temps plus tard, j'étais à moitié endormi dans mon fauteuil, Shadow me gardant au chaud, lorsque je sortis de mon semblant de sommeil dans un sursaut, étant seul dans la pièce avec ma panthère. Je pris Dark Nation dans mes bras et me levai, tanguant un peu sur mes jambes alors que je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Je déposai ma belle sur le lit avant d'aller fermer la porte. J'ôtai mes souliers, puis me glissai sous les couvertures. Malgré la dureté du matelas, je m'apaisai instantanément et serrai Shadow contre moi, respirant son odeur tout à fait féline.

Lentement, je m'endormis.

Au milieu de la nuit, je ne sais pas ce qui me réveilla, et je quittais un rêve très étrange. Quelque chose bougeait contre moi, se pressa contre moi, et c'était chaud, et j'avais froid.

Je me rendormis, retournant à mon rêve là où je l'avais quitté.

**R**

_Ses mains étaient grandes et semblaient chaudes, ses doigts très longs et minces. Quelles étaient belles…_

**R**

Je m'éveillai lentement, respirant profondément. Tiens, ça ne sentait pas comme à l'habitude, c'était une odeur… masculine. J'étais contre quelque chose de chaud, et je tendis une main pour caresser Dark Nation. Je rencontrai plutôt une surface lisse, imberbe et ferme. Surpris, j'ouvris les yeux. C'était… un torse! J'avais la tête appuyée sur une poitrine d'homme, ma main posée sur son ventre. Mais qu'est-ce que…? J'essayai de me relever, mais m'aperçus que des bras me tenaient contre le corps. Je relevai la tête et vis que le visage imberbe de Sephiroth se présentait à moi, ses longs cils caressant le haut de ses pommettes, et chacune de ses respirations surélevait son torse sur lequel j'étais. Ses lèvres étaient fermées et ses cheveux encadraient son visage et cascadaient partout sur le lit. Ils étaient encore noirs, mais la teinture commençait à perdre son effet, palissant.

Que faisait-il avec moi? Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me rappeler. Oui, ça me revenait vaguement, il était venu pendant la nuit, et j'étais trop endormi pour protester. Je devais avouer que son idée avait marché, je n'avais pas du tout froid. Même mes orteils étaient au chaud.

Je n'aimais toutefois pas ma situation d'emprisonnement, et je pris un des bras de l'argenté pour le pousser. Je sortis de son emprise et allais me lever lorsque je fus de nouveau ramené contre lui, et il roula sur le côté, mon dos contre son torse. Je l'entendis prendre une inspiration dans mes cheveux et sentis une main me caresser la hanche. Je déglutis.

« Sephiroth.  
— Mmm?  
— Lâche-moi.  
— Pourquoi? N'es-tu pas bien comme ça?  
—… Non.  
— Ah. Eh bien, moi oui, et j'ai encore sommeil. »

J'essayai de me dégager, mais il ne fit que resserrer son emprise, le front contre le derrière de mon crâne. Je réalisai soudainement que mes fesses étaient contre son bas-ventre, et j'arrêtai tout mouvement. J'expirai fortement, et il rit.

« Tu devrais en profiter plutôt que d'essayer de t'en aller.  
— C'est toi qui en profite.  
— En effet… »

Il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque, puis un autre, et un autre… Je fermai les yeux, rejetant le plaisir qui émanait de ces contacts, puis un frissonnement franchit ma barrière. Il ne fut pas ignoré par Sephiroth.

« Tu vois? Souffla-t-il dans mon oreille, sa main caressant toujours mon côté.  
— Voir quoi? Arrête de promener tes mains sur moi.  
— Sinon quoi? »

Sa langue lécha mon orbe d'oreille tandis que sa main remontait sur mon flanc. D'un mouvement brusque, je me défis de son emprise et sortis du lit, voulant m'échapper de lui, mais je ne pus aller bien loin qu'il me prit par le poignet et me tira de nouveau à lui. Je tombai sur le dos et il s'assit sur mes cuisses, se penchant vers moi. Ses cheveux caressèrent mon cou et mon visage.

« Tu croyais réellement t'échapper.  
— Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Il sourit.

« Si tu le vois comme ça… »

Il rapprocha sa tête de la mienne et attrapa mes lèvres entre les siennes, les embrassant d'une manière qui me fit presque gémir de plaisir. Je me repris toutefois et essayai de le repousser, le poussant par les épaules. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, une main se glissant sous ma nuque. Mes lèvres étaient hermétiquement closes, je ne répondis pas à son baiser, ni ne céda à sa langue les caressant. Il s'éloigna en riant doucement, ne semblant pas du tout découragé par mes refus.

« As-tu fini?  
— Non, je ne fais que commencer.  
— Et tu supposes que je suis consentant?  
— L'arrogance ne sert à rien, elle n'est qu'une façade pour cacher les sentiments, et tu n'en as pas besoin puisque je connais tes vrais sentiments. »

Je le regardai, remarquant combien ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre et combien il était beau. Inconsciemment, je levai une de mes mains qui étaient toujours sur ses épaules et replaçai une mèche qui cachait son visage.

« Mes vrais sentiments?  
— Oui. Laisse-toi aller. Je te le répète, je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Je le croyais. Il avait changé, ou plutôt, il était redevenu la personne qu'il avait été avant sa mission à Nibelheim. Je l'avais connu à cette époque, et il avait la même aura de solitude et de tranquillité qui intimidait. Il ne m'intimidait plus, toutefois. J'avais dépassé ce stade, au fil des jours.

Ma main se posa sur sa joue, fraiche contre ma paume chaude. Il fit ensuite quelque chose qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu. Il me fit un vrai sourire, petit mais tout de même présent, chaud et réconfortant.

« Embrasse-moi à nouveau, murmurais-je. »

Il ne se le fit pas prier deux fois, cette pensée réchauffant mon cœur sans que je sache réellement pourquoi, et il scella une nouvelle fois nos lèvres ensemble. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus… agréable. À moins que ce ne fût parce que je refusais de l'admettre auparavant, mais il était très doué. En quoi ne l'était-il pas?

Je fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter de son contact. Des flux électrisants traversaient mon corps, et j'aimais cela. Sa main caressait mes cheveux et, avant que je ne le décide vraiment, je répondais à son baiser. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et je les entrouvris pour découvrir une nouvelle sensation délicieuse.

J'avais déjà eu quelques partenaires dans le passé, mais je ne m'étais jamais réellement intéressé à leurs lèvres, m'attardant plus sur une autre partie de leur anatomie. Je le regrettais maintenant, si embrasser de cette manière pouvait donner autant de plaisir. À moins que ce ne dépende de mon partenaire…

Sa langue joua avec la mienne, et je fis quelques tentatives de mon côté, me fiant à ce que lui-même faisait. Malheureusement, il s'éloigna, et je réalisai que j'étais à bout de souffle. Il me sourit.

« Tu as aimé? »

Je hochai la tête en me passant la langue sur les lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes.

« Et toi? Demandais-je. »

Son sourire s'élargît et je perçus dans ses yeux de la… tendresse?

« Très. »

J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsque mon estomac gronda. Sephiroth rit et se leva, me libérant de sous lui.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose, viens. »

Il quitta la pièce et je restai un moment abasourdi. C'était la première fois que j'entendais Sephiroth rire d'une telle manière. Il m'avait paru si humain... Et puis, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait soudain comme ça à moi. Il semblait si indifférent au fait de se faire prendre, au Manoir Shinra, et je croyais réellement qu'il allait me tuer, au début. J'avais été surpris lorsqu'il m'avait laissé tranquille, continuant plutôt de m'observer et de me tester. Quand il m'avait touché, j'avais eu peur. Peur de ma réaction. Je le réalisais, j'étais attiré par lui. Ce n'était pas que charnel, c'était aussi psychologique. J'avais apprécié sa personnalité dans le temps, son professionnalisme et son humeur ironique – quand il n'était pas dirigé contre moi.

J'aimais aussi particulièrement ses mains. Ses doigts étaient longs et délicats, la seule partie de son corps qui était délicate, par ailleurs, et la peau était pâle et semblait douce. Il s'était aperçu de ma fascination, mais n'avait rien fait à ce propos. J'étais sûr que ce n'était que d'une question de temps.

**R**

_« Lazard, où est Sephiroth ?  
— En mission, Monsieur le Président.  
— Où?  
— À Nibelheim. » _

**R**

Après avoir mangé, j'allais retourner à mon fauteuil pour lire lorsqu'il m'arrêta en me prenant le poignet. Je levai un sourcil.

« Tu sens mauvais. »

Je levai l'autre sourcil.

« Ah.  
— Vas prendre un autre bain.  
—… D'accord. »

Il me lâcha, et je lui obéis, une fois n'est pas coutume. Le bain était prêt et des volutes de vapeur montaient dans la pièce lorsque je fermai la porte, n'aimant pas le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou. Je me déshabillai et posai précautieusement mes vêtements sur le bord du lavabo qui n'avait pas été utilisé depuis quelques années. Je me glissai ensuite dans le bain, soupirant d'aise lorsque je me calai contre le rebord, la chaleur m'enveloppant comme un cocon. Je plongeai les bras aussi dans l'eau et sentis avec allégresse mes doigts se réchauffer, eux qui étaient si froids.

Je fermai les yeux et relaxai un peu avant de mouiller mes cheveux, même s'il n'y avait pas de savon. La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et je me redressai en ouvrant les yeux. Un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner alors que Sephiroth entrait dans la petite pièce, me regardant. Il portait notre serviette dans ses mains et la déposa par-dessus mes vêtements.

« Tu l'avais oublié. »

Il me jeta un regard que je n'aimai pas. Heureusement, j'avais replié mes jambes, alors il ne pouvait rien voir, mais j'étais tout de même mal à l'aise. C'était assez compréhensible.

« D'accord, merci… Qu'est-ce que tu fais! »

Il avait commencé à se déshabiller, soulevant son haut blanc pour m'exhiber son torse musclé, puis descendant son pantalon de la même couleur.

« Avance un peu. »

Je sortis de la contemplation de ses abdominaux et tournai la tête, embarrassé, en allant de l'autre bord du bain, dos à lui. Je l'entendis pénétrer dans la baignoire, puis s'installer dedans, ses jambes se plaçant de chaque côté de moi. Je fus surpris lorsqu'il me prit par les épaules pour me ramener contre son torse. Son corps était pressé contre le mien, et je pouvais sentir la douceur de sa peau alors que je restais sans réagir, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il soupira doucement, son souffle atteignant le dessus de ma tête, et une main se posa sur mon épaule tandis que son autre bras se plaçait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il commença à caresser mes cicatrices, doucement, sans brusquerie, et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper de soupir de plaisir. Elles étaient très sensibles.

« N'a… um, n'avais-tu donc pas pris un bain hier?  
— Oui.  
— Alors pourquoi venir dans le mien?  
—… J'en avais envie. »

Et il déposa un baiser en dessous de mon oreille avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Je fermai à moitié les yeux sous ses gestes, surtout lorsque ses doigts frôlaient ma nuque. Lentement, je me détendis contre lui, mon dos se calant plus confortablement contre son torse chaud.

Tout d'un coup, je réalisai ce que je voulais. Je voulais… me tourner et me nicher dans ses bras, sentir ses longs cheveux s'étendre sur mon cou et mon dos, et me laisser aller dans ses bras réconfortants. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup en faisant cette découverte. C'était donc ça? Venais-je de tomber amoureux de l'ex-Général ayant fait partie de la plus grande armée de Gaia et qui avait détruit une bonne partie de celle-ci?

« Sephiroth…  
— Oui?  
— T'es-tu… déjà senti seul?  
— Seul? … Oui, souvent. Je ne pouvais m'engager dans une relation, cela aurait été trop dangereux pour l'autre personne. »

J'eus un rire.

« Je vois. Je ne suis donc pas le seul à être restreint côté sentimental.  
— Toi aussi?  
— Oui, personne ne doit savoir que je suis encore en vie.  
— Pourquoi?  
— Parce que cela ôterait tout espoir au monde. Ils ne croiraient pas que je ne veux plus posséder le monde, et je les comprends. J'aide à ma manière, tout de même.  
— Comment?  
— Je finance un organisme qui reconstruit. Lentement, mais sûrement.  
— Ce que j'ai détruit? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai à moitié vers lui.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit réellement toi qui aies détruit tout ça. Ce serait plutôt Jénova, non? »

Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai su que Jénova avait "emprunté" mon apparence lorsque je me suis réveillé au Réacteur à Mako.  
— Alors tu vois? Ce n'est pas toi qui as détruit la moitié de la planète.  
— Mais j'ai tout de même tué tous les villageois de Nibelheim et brûlé le village.  
—… Jénova avait commencé à te contrôler, à ce moment, et tu croyais être le fils d'un extra-terrestre.  
— … Ne me cherche pas d'excuse.  
— Sache que je ne suis pas le genre à me voiler les yeux. »

Il baissa le regard sur moi, ses yeux verts se vrillant aux miens.

« Je sais. »

Je me tournai complètement vers lui, nous retrouvant maintenant face à face, et caressai doucement sa joue.

« Toi non plus.  
— Moi non plus.  
— Ce n'était pas une question. »

Il sourit et pencha la tête vers moi.

« Je sais. »

Je levai à sa suite mon visage et nos bouches se rencontrèrent doucement, sans brusquerie. Ce fut moi qui bougeai lentement des lèvres contre les siennes et lui qui répondit pareillement, sa main se posant entre mes reins pour me rapprocher de lui. J'enfouis ma main, qui était posée sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux que je trouvai très doux.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et je sentis sa langue caresser ma lèvre inférieure, demande suave pour plus. Je le lui accordai, et tout de suite, nos langues se joignirent pour une merveilleuse danse, et un léger gémissement me quitta quand il suçota la mienne. Je frémis lorsque son autre main pressa ma nuque, approfondissant le baiser.

J'avais maintenant les deux bras passés autour de son cou, les yeux fermés et j'aimais ça. Beaucoup. Il embrassait vraiment bien, et j'apprenais de lui en peu de temps.

L'air vint à nous manquer, mais je repris sa bouche aussitôt que j'eus rempli mes poumons, sachant que lui serait prêt. Nous échangeâmes de nombreux baisers encore, mon cœur pompant à toute vitesse le sang à mes oreilles. Il délaissa ensuite mes lèvres, s'appliquant à faire rougir mon cou. Je penchai la tête pour lui permettre plus d'accès, un gémissement sourd s'échappant d'entre mes lèvres.

« Seph… »

Il ne répondit pas, mais dut percevoir la détresse dans le plaisir, car il ne descendit pas ses baisers, finissant ce qui serait sûrement un très beau suçon avant d'arrêter ses baisers et suçotements. Il me regarda et me sourit. Mon cœur manqua un battement devant cette scène. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées de nos baisers, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que j'aimai beaucoup.

« T'aies-je donné le droit de m'appeler comme cela?  
— Non, mais c'était sous le feu du moment.  
— Et puis?  
— Et puis je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu dire ton nom en entier. »

Je pris une inspiration, la respiration toujours quelque peu rapide.

« Même maintenant… »

Son sourire s'élargit, et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule, passant mon bras sur sa taille. Son torse se souleva par saccades alors qu'il émit un léger rire, m'entourant de ses deux bras en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Son cœur battait régulièrement sous mon oreille, calmant le mien et me relaxant. Je fixai une mèche noire sur sa poitrine, puis la pris entre mes doigts, aimant sa douceur.

« C'est dommage… Marmonnais-je inconsciemment.  
— Quoi?  
— Tes cheveux. Ils ne sont plus argentés.  
— Je devais les cacher, ils étaient un peu trop uniques.  
—… Oui, c'est vrai. »

Il vit mon expression.

« Ils reviennent à la normal, toutefois. Regarde, le noir est presque disparu sur les pointes. »

Je souris avant de lâcher sa mèche, embrassant spontanément sa clavicule, puis me mortifiant de mon geste. J'agissais bien trop à l'aise avec lui, ce n'était pas bien. Ce n'était toutefois pas de ma faute si j'étais dans cette position, c'était la sienne, c'était lui qui s'était glissé dans mon bain…

Alors pourquoi aimais-je cela?

Il monta une main sur mon omoplate, puis la descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale, utilisant seulement la pulpe de ses doigts. Il remonta jusqu'à la nuque, puis redescendit jusqu'au bas de mes reins, et la troisième fois, il effleura légèrement mes fesses. Je le laissai faire en soupirant. Osant davantage, sa main passa lentement sur une, la touchant plus, puis la palpant dans sa grande main chaude. Je rouvris les yeux à ce geste, me demandant ses réelles intentions. Je croyais pourtant…

Avant que je n'en dise plus, il remonta la main et me caressa plutôt les cheveux.

« Tu as des fesses très moelleuses. »

Je levai les sourcils à cette phrase, très étrange venant de lui, et relevai la tête pour avoir accès à son visage. La certaine gêne et timidité que j'y vis accentuèrent mon envie, et j'éclatai de rire.

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, tout d'un coup?  
—… J'en avais envie. »

Il se racla la gorge et je souris.

« C'est la première fois qu'on me complimente sur mes fesses, merci. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. En fait, je pensais que j'avais toujours observé la personnalité des gens avec qui j'avais une relation professionnelle sans réellement regarder leur physique. Je n'aimais pas mélanger vie professionnelle et privée, c'était trop compliqué. Maintenant, je me rends compte des choses que j'ai manquées…  
— Les choses? Demandai-je, m'interrogeant. »

Il ne me répondit pas et détourna les yeux.

« Cela fait longtemps que nous sommes dans l'eau. Lèves-toi. »

Je fronçai les sourcils face à son changement d'humeur. Qu'avais-je dit? J'optémentrai tout de même et sortis du bain, prenant la serviette en tentant d'ignorer son regard sur moi. Il était très étrange parfois, beaucoup trop.

Je me séchai rapidement, la tendant ensuite à Sephiroth. Je remis mon boxer, puis mon pantalon. Je restai dos à l'autre, ne voulant pas fantasmer sur lui, et mon corps pourrait me trahir. Je soupirai doucement lorsque je boutonnai ma chemise, n'aimant pas mes cicatrices dévoilées. Elles faisaient partie d'un passé que j'essayais d'oublier, en vain. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en défaire.

Regardant mes autres vêtements, je décidai de ne pas les mettre, n'ayant pas froid. J'entendis Sephiroth soupirer dernière moi, et je me retournai. Il avait essoré ses cheveux, ne portant qu'un pantalon, et tentait de démêler les nœuds de ses mèches de devant. Je parlai avant de réfléchir :

« Veux-tu de l'aide?  
—… Moui. Je déteste ça. »

Il lâcha ses mèches et plusieurs cheveux restèrent dans sa main. Je m'approchai et passai doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux, étant tout de suite bloqué par un nœud. Je tins de mon autre main la mèche proche de la racine et pris mon temps pour défaire le nœud, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Je dus m'occuper de plusieurs, ses cheveux étant fins et — vous l'aurez remarqué — très longs.

« Voilà, cela devrait aller… Sephiroth? »

Il rouvrit les yeux à moitié, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver sa mine adorable, on aurait dit un chat. Il ne manquait que les oreilles et les ronronnements.

« C'était plaisant. »

Je fis un petit sourire, mais ne répliquai rien, prenant mes couches de vêtements inutilisées et sortis de la pièce.

**R**

_« J'ai… une mauvaise opinion de cette mission, Monsieur le Vice-Président.  
—… Je vois. D'où cela vous vient-il?  
— Je ne sais pas, mais mes instincts ne m'ont jamais trompé.  
— D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Général. »_

**S**

Masamune. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de la nettoyer. Elle brillait maintenant dans mes mains, la lame ayant été méticuleusement lavée avec de l'eau bouillante et un restant de vinaigre. C'était une routine que j'avais prise, pendant la guerre de Wutaï. Je m'asseyais et prenait mon temps pour la nettoyer, sachant que c'était elle qui me permettait de faire autant de dommages dans le camp ennemi.

Avant d'être Général, j'avais une autre épée, plus petite. J'étais le meilleur, mais j'avais toujours trouvé qu'elle manquait de quelque chose, d'une connexion entre elle et moi. J'avais ensuite découvert Masamune, et cette connexion avait eu lieu, en un instant. J'avais délaissé mon ancienne épée pour m'entrainer avec elle, puis l'avais emmené avec moi pendant la guerre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi destructeur qu'avec elle entre les mains. C'était l'extension de mon bras, je la sentais vivre alors que je l'utilisais pour tuer, et je la laissai vivre.

Je la contemplai, soufflant sur une poussière qui s'y était déposée, puis la mis à mon côté. D'une certaine manière, elle me réconfortait, même si elle ne m'était pas essentielle pour tuer.

Je la refis disparaître, étant satisfait de son nettoyage.

« Tu devrais aller mettre tes autres hauts, dis-je à Rufus.  
— Et pourquoi ça?  
— Parce que nous nous en allons d'ici bientôt, et je doute que tu veuilles mourir de froid dehors.  
— Où allons-nous? »

Je souris.

« Où voudrais-tu aller? »

Il resta un moment silencieux, songeur.

« Un endroit que je voudrais aller? Je ne suis jamais sorti de Midgar… J'aimerais beaucoup visiter le Continent Ouest.  
— Prépare-toi, c'est donc là que nous allons. »

Il me jeta un regard étrange, mais ne dis rien, se levant pour aller s'habiller plus chaudement. Il y avait un placard dans le coin du salon, et je l'avais déjà exploré, sachant qu'il y avait de chauds manteaux en fourrure. Il en avait besoin d'un, ainsi que des bottes, même si elles seraient trop grandes pour lui.

Rufus revint quelques minutes plus tard, son torse étoffé de plusieurs couches de vêtements.

« Comment allons-nous y aller?  
— Tu vas voir. »

Je lui fis mettre le manteau et échanger ses souliers pour une paire de bottes. Je sortis ensuite de la pièce, attendant que Rufus incite Dark Nation à le suivre avant de sortir dehors, n'ayant pas connaissance du changement de température. Je sentis Rufus frissonner par contre.

Je regardai le ciel clair, bleu et sans nuage, avant de me retourner. Je m'approchai du blond.

« Prends Shadow dans tes bras. »

Je voyais clairement le questionnement sur son visage, mais il m'obéit, se penchant pour prendre sa bête, et je me concentrai pendant ce temps. Un bruit mouillé et de déchirure se fit entendre, et je fis un bref rictus de douleur alors que mon aile surgissait de mon dos. Je fis quelques mouvements pour la dégourdir, et Rufus se releva. Il resta un moment interdit, les yeux fixés sur mon aile, et je fis un léger sourire devant son admiration.

Je m'avançai encore et réfléchis un instant. Serait-ce mieux si Dark Nation était entre nous ou ferais-je mieux de prendre Rufus dans mes bras par-derrière? Shadow était encore petite, elle ne poserait pas problème.

« Nous allons aller jusqu'à la côte Ouest pour trouver un bateau, je ne pourrai pas voler jusqu'au Continent Ouest.  
— Voler?  
— Crois-tu que ce n'est qu'une décoration? »

Je ne vis pas sa réaction parce que Dark Nation prit ce moment pour lécher ma joue, et j'eus une grimace de dégoût en m'essuyant du dos de la main. Rufus rit de ma réaction, rire qui s'étrangla lorsque je le serrai soudainement dans mes bras et m'envolai. Il lâcha un faible cri et s'accrocha à mon cou d'un bras, l'autre serrant sa créature.

« Tu aurais pu m'avertir! »

Je ris un peu, regardant sa mine surprise. Je resserrai ma prise sur lui, faisant toutefois attention à ne pas faire mal à Dark Nation. Il m'en aurait voulu. Malgré la situation, j'aimais sa présence contre moi, je pouvais sentir son odeur propre. Il avait le front pressé contre mon torse, ne voulant pas voir.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas, ne t'en fais pas.  
— Est-ce vrai?  
— Oui. »

Je penchai la tête pour le regarder, et des poils de son manteau de fourrure me chatouillèrent le nez. J'aperçus les yeux de Dark Nation sur moi, brillants dans la pénombre entre nos deux corps. Il ne devait pas avoir froid. C'est ce moment que prit Rufus pour aussi relever la tête, et nos yeux se croisèrent. Nos visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et je pouvais voir les striures bleues dans ses yeux.

« Tu commences à faire beaucoup de promesses.  
— Ce n'en était pas une.  
— Qu'était-ce alors?  
— Une certitude.  
— Cela vient-il tout de même de ta promesse de ne pas me faire mal?  
— Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te faire mal si tu tombes, c'est le sol. »

Il roula des yeux et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler, mais je le devançai. Je l'embrassai avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et bien que ce fut chaste et rapide, il sembla oublier ce qu'il voulait dire. Je lui fis un sourire innocent.

« Voulais-tu ajouter quelque chose? »

Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis détourna le regard et regarda plutôt mon aile. Je le laissai dans ses pensées et volai plus vite, mon omoplate commençant déjà à se fatiguer sous tout ce poids.

**S**

_« Que faites-vous dehors, monsieur le vice-Président?  
—… Je réfléchissais, Général. Et vous?  
— Pareillement.  
—… Vous n'êtes pas encore habitué à la foule?  
— Non, mais j'ai l'impression que je devrais bientôt l'être, ou cela pourrait attenter à ma santé. »_

_Il rit._

**S**

Il y avait longtemps que j'avais été sur le Continent Ouest. La dernière fois, c'était pendant la guerre de Wutaï, et cela ne m'avait pas laissé de bons souvenirs, mais j'avais accepté de venir, et je ne comptais pas me laisser berner par eux. J'en ferais de nouveaux, avec… Rufus.

« Où vas-t-on, maintenant? Me demanda le blond lorsque nous fûmes au port du Continent.  
— Dans un hôtel, je suis fatigué.  
— Comment comptes-tu payer? »

Je lui lançai un regard.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il déposa Dark Nation avant de fouiller dans ses poches.

« Comme j'étais en expédition à Nibelheim… »

Il sortit une carte argent et me la tendit.

« J'avais amené une carte avec un faux nom sur moi, au cas où. »

Je la pris en hochant la tête.

« Merci. Elle a un fond de combien?  
— Je me rappelle plus, mais très profond.  
—… Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. »

Je serrai la carte de crédit dans ma poche et continuai de marcher, essayant de me rappeler ce qu'un des employés du bateau avait dit à Rufus, puisqu'il avait eu trop peur de moi. Il devait y avoir une avenue d'hôtels proche d'ici.

« Sephi— … »

Je plaquai une main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne finisse, le regardant avec des yeux durs.

« Tais-toi. Ne prononce surtout pas mon nom ici. Aurais-tu oublié? »

Je le lâchai et il partit, ne me laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Dark Nation le suivait de près, et c'est grâce à sa fourrure que je pus les repérer, me déplaçant le plus rapidement possible dans la foule. Mais que faisait-il? Essayait-il vraiment de s'échapper? Pourtant, il savait que c'était peine perdue, que je le retrouverais forcément. Et… n'avait-il pas compris mes intentions? Je songeai à cette dernière pensée et quelque chose se serra dans mon cœur. Qu'était-ce? Je fermai mon esprit pour ne plus avoir ce sentiment et continuai plutôt de le suivre dans la foule.

Il tourna la rue et je fis les derniers pas pour tourner aussi au croisement lorsque je me butai à lui. Il m'attendait.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti? Lui demandais-je.  
— Je n'aime pas les foules. Regarde. »

Il nous avait conduit notre avenue recherchée, et plusieurs hôtels prestigieux y trônaient.

« Lequel veux-tu? »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« Quel hôtel? Choisis, et dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas être à la vue de tous.  
—… Celui-là me semble décent. »

Il pointa celui qui était le plus tape-à-l'œil, et je saisis sa main pour rapidement franchir la distance qui nous séparait de l'hôtel, ne voulant pas encore être séparé de lui. C'était assez luxueux et chic, on pouvait rapidement voir que c'était un endroit destiné à la classe supérieure. Je détestais cela pendant mon temps de Général, puisque je pouvais voir que ce n'était que les Première Classes qui avaient droit à tout ce luxe. Cela prouvait comment on respectait peu les autres, qui semblaient alors insignifiants jusqu'à savoir se démarquer.

Quelles décorations superflues, là-dedans…

« Bonjour, messieurs, nous salua un jeune homme. »

Je lui offris un sourire courtois en avançant vers le comptoir, amenant toujours Rufus avec moi.

« Bonjour. Je désirais une suite.  
— Un lit? Fit-il en regardant nos mains jointes. »

Je resserrai ma prise.

« Oui. »

Je payai rapidement, puis il nous donna les cartes magnétiques, et nous pûmes monter au bon étage. Rufus essaya de dégager sa main, en vain.

« Pourquoi me tiens-tu la main?  
— Parce que j'en ai envie.  
—… Pourquoi en as-tu envie? »

Je le regardai, penchant la tête.

« Parce que j'aime tes réactions.  
— Mes réactions?  
— Tu aimes ça.  
— Pas du tout. »

J'éclatai de rire devant sa mine offusquée.

« Tout comme tu aimes mes baisers. »

Il se tourna vers la porte de l'ascenseur, regardant les nombres défiler.

« Tu embrasses bien, je dois l'avouer.  
— Je sais.  
— Pas la peine de t'en vanter non plus.  
— Je ne m'en vante pas, tu viens de le dire. »

Il soupira de colère contenue, mais ne dit plus rien. J'eus un rictus et regardai nos mains liées. Il ne faisait plus rien pour se dégager, ce que j'aimai dans un sens. Sa main était chaude, plus que je n'aurais pu penser venant d'un être aussi froid. Ce n'était qu'une façade, toutefois, et j'avais bien l'intention de faire d'autres percées dans son armure. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage et attrapai son regard sur moi, mais il se dépêcha de se détourner.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nous allâmes à notre suite, la _Golden Majestic. _Comme son nom l'indiquait, les décorations étaient dorées, de bon goût. Je jetai un vague regard à la salle principale avant d'aller inspecter les autres pièces, qui se composaient d'une vaste chambre et d'une salle de bains luxueuse, avec bain-tourbillon et douche vitrée dont la pomme pouvait lancer une douzaine de jets différents. Je retournai dans le salon pour voir Rufus qui avait enlevé son manteau et ses bottes, les ayant placé sur une chaise de la table à manger, et regardait le menu posée sur une table basse.

« As-tu faim? Me demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.  
— Oui. Commande ce que tu veux, je vais en prendre. »

Il hocha la tête et quelques instants plus tard, il appelait la réception, commandant ce qui me sembla être la moitié des choix possibles. Je soupirai profondément en faisant jouer les muscles de mon dos, la douleur ayant diminué, mais mon omoplate me lançait beaucoup. J'ôtai ma chaude veste blanche et me tournai afin de voir mon dos dans le miroir, rejetant mes cheveux par-dessus mon épaule. Ma peau n'était pas refermée encore, ce qui me surprit, mais il n'y avait pas de sang.

« Cela fait-il mal? »

Je me retournai et vis Rufus qui regardait aussi mon dos. Je replaçai mes cheveux.

« Un peu.  
— Et ce, à chaque fois que tu l'as fait… sortir?  
— Parfois, pas toujours. »

J'allais ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il me coupa :

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je t'arrête tout de suite.  
— Qu'allais-je dire?  
— Qu'un monstre comme toi le mérite. »

Je ne répliquai pas, parce que c'est effectivement ce que j'allais dire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'arrêterais, donc.  
— Je trouve que c'est faux. Comme je t'ai déjà expliqué, ce n'est pas toi qui as détruit la moitié de la planète, mais Jénova.  
— Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être ce que je suis. Un monstre.  
— Pourquoi un monstre?  
— Parce que j'ai été créé dans le but de détruire et de régner sur ce monde. »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis répliqua durement :

« Sache que j'ai été créé, et j'utilise à bon escient le mot "créer", pour la même raison, Sephiroth. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, ma mère n'a pas eu le temps, et je n'ai jamais servi à rien d'autre qu'à régner sur un monde que je détruirais lentement.  
— Mais tu n'as pas d'ailes toi.  
— Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais été modifié physiquement, mais alors que ton corps était manipulé pendant ta jeunesse, c'était mon esprit qu'on manipulait. Mon père… »

Il souffla doucement, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de continuer :

« Mon père m'a dit des choses pendant ma jeunesse qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir à entendre. Il m'a manipulé depuis que j'ai commencé à comprendre le monde extérieur. À sa mort, j'ai réalisé ce qu'il avait vraiment fait. Il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour trouver le vrai du faux, et ce n'est que maintenant que je désire faire ce que je crois vrai. »

Il se tut, la respiration légèrement saccadée d'avoir parlé aussi rapidement en aussi peu de temps. Il ferma la bouche et expira lentement, son regard ne lâchant jamais le mien.

Il essayait de me convaincre que je n'étais pas plus un monstre que lui… Devais-je être flatté de voir qu'il cherchait à me rassurer ou bien voulait-il simplement… ah, que sais-je, me manipuler? Non, je crois que c'était la première option, ses yeux étaient honnêtes et sincères.

« Alors je ne suis pas un monstre, mais seulement quelqu'un qui a été manipulé?  
— Exactement.  
— Et qui veut s'en sortir?  
— Oui, je le crois.  
— Pourquoi?  
— Parce qu'il a changé et qu'il veut encore changer. »

Je le regardai, puis lentement, un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. Il sembla confus de ma réaction, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Pourquoi ris-tu?  
— Tu prouves mes observations.  
— Lesquelles?  
— Tu commences à m'aimer.  
— Où vas-tu chercher cela? Ne puis-je te faire part d'une réflexion? »

Mon sourire s'étira. Je le pris soudain par le bras et le poussai contre un mur avant de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes, chaudes et pleines, douces comme tout. Il ne pouvait pas se dégager, mon corps pressé contre le sien, et je l'embrassai avec une fougue que je ne croyais pas avoir. Moi qui n'avais jamais montré mes sentiments auparavant, voilà que je voulais _intentionnellement _faire comprendre à Rufus Shinra que, d'une certaine manière, je l'appréciais.

Je ronronnai presque de bonheur lorsqu'il enfouit une main dans mes cheveux et retourna mon baiser, son autre bras m'entourant la taille pour me rapprocher de lui, s'il restait de l'espace entre nos corps. Ce fut lui qui demanda l'entrée de ma bouche, et je l'ouvris, sa langue pénétrant. Je l'accueillis avec une passion, encore une fois, très rare chez moi. Son dos s'arqua lorsque je plaçai ma main sur le bas de son dos, nos bassins se touchant, et il gémit faiblement.

_Je le voulais. Je le voulais complètement et tout à moi._ Sa prise se resserra sur mes cheveux, mais sans me faire mal, et je le laissai faire, mais quelques instants plus tard, sa bouche s'éloigna de moi et il se révéla hors d'haleine. Je déposai des baisers sur sa mâchoire, et comme il tournait la tête pour me laisser explorer, je les descendis pour ravager son cou, là où déjà trônait une marque rouge. Je la léchai doucement et il frémit contre moi, son souffle rapide caressant mon oreille. Ma langue remonta ensuite sa carotide pour que je prenne entre mes dents son lobe d'oreille, le titillant.

« Service de chambre. »

Je le lâchai, soupirant, et allai chercher ce que Rufus avait commandé. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, jusqu'où serions-nous allés?

**S**

_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son regard alors que tout allait mal…_

**S**

« Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.  
— Si tôt?  
— Ce n'est pas toi qui as volé aujourd'hui.

— Tu viendras me rejoindre quand tu voudras. Et ne t'avise pas de me faire faux bond.  
—… Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Je haussai les sourcils alors que mon cœur faisait un bond.

« Et pourquoi cela?  
— Je suis sans ressource dans ce continent.  
— Permets-moi d'en douter.  
— Je te le permets. »

Je penchai la tête, interrogatif.

« Ce qui veut dire?  
— Que je te permets de douter du fait que je suis sans ressource dans ce continent.  
—… Je vois. Serais-je dans l'obligation de t'attacher à nouveau? »

Je commençai à diminuer la distance entre nous.

« Je viens de te dire que je ne m'enfuirais pas. J'ai seulement besoin d'être seul un instant. »

Je hochai la tête et tournai les talons. Arrivé dans la chambre, je fermai les lumières avant de délaisser mon pantalon et de plonger – _littéralement — _dans le lit moelleux et très confortable. Je savais ce que c'était de vouloir rester seul, de vouloir réfléchir seul et dans le silence. J'en avais eu l'opportunité durant mes nuits d'insomnies, mais celle-ci ne serait pas une de réflexions. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'amener avec lui, d'une manière légère mais réparatrice.

Je me réveillai ce qui me sembla être quelques heures plus tard, et mon horloge interne ne se trompait jamais. C'était Rufus, je le reconnaissais à ses pas feutrés. Il émit un temps d'arrêt et j'entendis un bruit de vêtements froissés. Se déshabillait-il? Oui, il déposa ses vêtements sur une chaise, puis ses pas s'approchèrent du lit, hésitants, devant moi.

J'ouvris à moitié les yeux et me déplaçai un peu dans le lit pour lui laisser de la place. Il se coucha à mon côté et me regarda, sa main dégageant les cheveux qui me cachaient le visage, tandis que Dark Nation alla se pelotonner dans mon dos. Je lui fis un mince sourire endormi et refermai les yeux. J'étais bien en sa présence.

Ce qui me surprit, c'est que je sentis ses lèvres fraiches sur les miennes avant qu'il ne soit contre moi, sa tête contre mon torse. Je l'entourai d'un bras, puis nous nous endormîmes.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tôt, mon organisme ayant déjà eu suffisamment de sommeil. Rufus s'était retourné dans mon sommeil, et je m'aperçus qu'il portait un boxer lorsque je pus sentir un vêtement entre ses fesses et mon bas-ventre. Je déglutis lorsque je sentis aussi que mon sexe était dur, pressé contre ses orbes. J'expirai lentement, me demandant ce que je faisais maintenant. Je lâchai doucement le blond et me reculai pour sortir du lit. Malheureusement, il y avait Dark Nation qui me bloqua les jambes et Rufus se tourna pour se resserrer contre moi, me surprenant une fois de plus. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne dormait pas. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens dans la pénombre.

« Rufus… murmurai-je.  
— Oui?  
— Je dois me lever.  
— Pourquoi? »

Il remua pour être plus confortable, et sa cuisse me frôla, me faisant grogner.

« As-tu mal?  
— Non… J'ai une érection. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent.

« Est-ce pour ça que tu voulais t'en aller?  
— Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

À y penser, j'avais beaucoup plus de respect pour lui que je ne le croyais. Il se redressa contre moi, soudain très sérieux.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas dérangé, Sephiroth. Je peux même dire que… je suis partant.  
— Ne te force pas, Rufus, je sais que —  
— Tu ne me forces pas, Sephiroth, cela fait quelque temps que je m'en suis rendu compte. »

Il se pencha vers moi, ses yeux me fixant sans peur, et ils me convainquirent. Je l'embrassai et il me répondit immédiatement, d'une manière qui fit chavirer mon cœur. Je me demandai un instant si je dormais, puis décidai que ce n'était pas important. Mon bas-ventre était en feu. Je descendis les mains dans son dos – sa peau était douce – pour empoigner ses fesses. Il émit un son articulé, mais ne protesta pas. Au contraire, il m'enjamba et s'assit sur moi, semblant soudain moins gêné, dans la mesure où Rufus Shinra pouvait l'être.

Il devait se tenir d'une main, mais l'autre caressait mon torse à son bon vouloir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner, parce que même si je ne voulais pas brusquer Rufus, j'avais espéré que cette situation arrive le plus rapidement possible, après mon attachement.

Je grognai dans notre baiser lorsqu'il prit mon sexe dans sa main, sans plus de stimulations. Il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, ses lèvres ne me quittant pas, et mes hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, le surélevant alors que je voulais qu'il aille plus vite. Il bougea sur moi et gémit lorsque son membre, toujours logé dans son boxer, frôla ma cuisse. Justement, je passai mes mains dessous le bout de tissus pour caresser la peau chaude de ses fesses, ne manquant pas le frissonnement qui en résulta.

Il se pencha dans mon cou et accélérai ses va-et-vient alors qu'il se mit à suçoter un endroit qui se révéla sensible. Je gémis sous ses administrations, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. C'était la première fois que je restais passif dans une telle situation, mais je voulais voir jusqu'où Rufus voulait aller et… j'aimais beaucoup ce qu'il me faisait.

Se tenant avec ses genoux, le blond usa de son autre main pour jouer avec mon scrotum, et je gémis plus fort encore, sachant que je ne tiendrais pas encore longtemps.

« Rufus…  
— C'est la première fois que tu prononces mon nom de cette manière. J'aime cela.  
— Continue, et… nnhn… ce ne sera pas la dernière fois.  
— Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter. »

Ces mots se vrillèrent dans mon bas-ventre, et quelques instants plus tard, je vins, maculant la main de Rufus et nos ventres. Je rouvris les yeux qu'il m'avait fallu fermés et les plongeai dans ceux du blond qui m'observaient de proche. Ma respiration était haletante, beaucoup plus que si je me serais occupé de ce problème seul.

Mes mains étaient toujours sur ses fesses, mes doigts pressant sur la chair moelleuse. Il aurait peut-être des marques.

« Était-ce ça que tu voulais, Sephiroth? Une satisfaction sexuelle? »

Je restai un moment silencieux, ne sachant si Rufus voulait blaguer ou non. Non, Rufus Shinra ne blaguait pas, à moins qu'il soit dans une excellente humeur.

« Je croyais que tu avais compris, Rufus, après tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas seulement une relation physique que je veux, sinon je t'aurais pris et brisé depuis longtemps. C'est beaucoup plus que cela, et c'est arrivé sans que je le veuille, crois-moi.  
— Arrête de tourner autour du sujet et dis-moi simplement.  
— Alors… »

Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rougies.

« Sache que je ne veux pas seulement ton corps, Rufus Shinra, mais aussi ton cœur. »

Je le renversai dans le lit, me retrouvant entre ses jambes écartées. Il émit un faible bruit de protestation, mais sans plus. Il reprit rapidement sa mine sérieuse et me caressa la joue.

« Démontre-le-moi. »

Je déposai un baiser sur son poignet avant de prendre à nouveau ses lèvres entrouvertes et de les embrasser avec fiévreur. Je pris mon temps pour attiser son désir et son plaisir, m'occupant de ses zones sensibles que j'appris à connaître sur son torse, notamment les cicatrices sur ses épaules. Il sembla tendu lorsque je les embrassai pour la première fois, puis se laissa faire, émettant un gémissement lorsque j'en léchai une. Je descendis, mes doigts torturant les boutons de chair sur sa poitrine avant de m'en occuper avec ma bouche et mes dents. Je dessinai un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son bas-ventre toujours caché par ce maudit boxer. Je m'empressai de le lui ôter avant d'admirer sa forme nue un long moment, sa peau blanche et son torse svelte, ses jambes finement musclées, son visage magnifique dont les joues étaient teintées d'un très joli rose.

« Seph… qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
— Je te regarde. »

Je passai une main sur son ventre, aimant sa soudaine contraction.

« Tu es beau. »

Il resta quelques secondes interdit, puis sourit.

« Dit celui qui était magnifique.  
— Trouves-tu?  
— Tu dois déjà le savoir.  
— En effet, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être flatter. »

Je me redressai pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il me répondit de la même manière, puis je retournai plus bas, déposant des baisers entre son nombril et son membre dur, ce qui le fit doucement gémir. Je finis par le prendre dans ma main, le soupesant dans ma paume. C'était chaud, dur, doux et vibrant. Je tenais une de ses sources de plaisir, il me faisait confiance pour que je lui en donne. Il ne serait pas déçu.

Je n'avais jamais fait de fellation auparavant, mais j'en avais reçu assez pour savoir ce qui était bon ou non. Je maitrisais l'art du combat et de la guerre, il ne tarderait pas avant que je sache celui de faire crier de plaisir Rufus.

Je promenai mes lèvres sur son sexe, sortant la langue pour le goûter. C'était salé, musqué, et j'aimai cela. J'allai jusqu'à la tête et la pris dans ma bouche, la léchant avant de faire une succion dessus. Le blond grogna de plaisir et j'aurais souris si mes lèvres avaient été libres. Au lieu de cela, je commençai à le prendre dans ma bouche, ma main s'occupant de son scrotum.

Ce fut lorsqu'il commença à gémir mon nom que j'accélérai le mouvement, arrêtant de le titiller pour l'entrainer vers la jouissance. Je le pris jusqu'à la base, puis le suçai avec vigueur. Ses mains, placées sur les couvertures de chaque côté de moi, se crispèrent et il bougea des hanches. Je l'arrêtai en gardant prisonnière une de ses fines hanches dans ma main, l'amenant à l'orgasme. Lorsqu'il jouit, son dos s'arqua en se soulevant du lit et il gémit lourdement, un gémissement qui fit frémir mon intérieur et quelque chose d'autre, plus bas.

Il retomba sur le lit, pantelant, tandis que je me léchai les lèvres avant de me redresser, me couchant à son côté. Il se tourna vers moi et m'entoura de son bras avant de poser la tête sur mon épaule. Je souris avant de le serrer contre moi, promenant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu veux encore dormir?  
— Non, juste me reposer quelques instants. »

Il se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur ma poitrine, les yeux fermés.

« J'ai réfléchi, hier, lorsque tu es allé te coucher… »

Il ne parla pas durant un instant, et je ne dis rien, attendant la suite en caressant toujours ses cheveux.

« J'ai réfléchi un peu à n'importe quoi. À ma vie, à ce que je voulais faire, et surtout… J'ai pensé à nous.  
— Et puis?  
—… Tu sais, au début, je ne savais pas exactement ce que tu voulais de moi, tes intentions. Lorsque tu t'es révélé à moi, l'autre jour, je n'ai pas su comment réagir, personne ne m'avait jamais aussi directement exprimé ses émotions. Je ne savais pas si tu étais sincère, si tu jouais de moi, mais j'ai vu comment tu étais et agissais. Hier, j'ai fini par réaliser… »

Il s'arrêta et remuait un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'as-tu réalisé? Lui demandai-je doucement.  
— J'ai réalisé que j'étais prêt à… m'essayer avec toi, si je puis dire. »

Je ris doucement, ne me moquant pas de lui, mais de ce qu'il disait.

« Je commençais à m'impatienter. »

Il se redressa sur un coude pour me regarder.

« Je ne comprends pas pourtant pourquoi.  
— Pourquoi quoi?  
— Pourquoi tu as ce soudain intérêt en moi.  
— Ce n'est pas d'hier que tu m'intéresses, Rufus. Déjà lorsque tu étais vice-Président et moi Général, je te trouvais différent des autres, j'étais… amusé par toi.  
— Amusé? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
— Je voyais que tu faisais ce qu'on te disait seulement parce que tu étais trop habitué d'obéir, même si ta personnalité ressortait par moment. D'après ce que tu m'as déjà dit, ton père te contrôlait beaucoup, mais même à cela, tu combattais inconsciemment son autorité, tu avais tes propres opinions. D'ailleurs, aurais-tu une fixation sur les mains? »

Il baissa les yeux sur, justement, une de mes mains. Il se redressa complètement avant de la prendre entre les siennes, son pouce caressant le dessus.

« Non, je n'en ai pas. Ce sont seulement tes mains que j'aime beaucoup. À chaque fois que je les regarde, elles me font penser que tu peux tuer avec, mais que tu peux aussi les utiliser pour faire tant de bonnes choses… »

Je me redressai aussi et utilisai ma main qui n'était pas entre les siennes pour amener sa tête vers moi et l'embrasser tendrement. C'était bon, pouvoir l'embrasser comme cela à mon bon vouloir. Il s'éloigna toutefois, et je le laissai faire.

« Pour finir, dis-je, j'ai toujours été intéressé par toi, sans réellement me l'avouer, puisque, comme je t'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais mélangé vie privée et professionnelle.  
— Je vois… Pour ma part, j'en connaissais beaucoup sur toi, mais seulement tes prouesses héroïques, ainsi que tes records dans le simulateur de batailles, et tout ce genre de données. Je n'ai jamais pu toutefois réellement m'intéresser à toi.  
— Tu étais comme moi.  
— Oui. J'ai toutefois été surpris lorsque c'est moi que tu es venu voir, pour la mission à Nibelheim. »

J'aimais comment il parlait, sa voix profonde et douce, et je l'écoutais à moitié alors que je me laissais plutôt porter par les sons qui sortaient d'entre ses douces lèvres.

« Mmm… Honnêtement, qui d'autre aurais-tu voulu que je rencontre?  
— Mon père ou Lazard lui-même.  
— Non, ton père n'en aurait même pas eu une seconde pensée, et quant à Lazard, je lui en avais déjà parlé et il ne semblait pas vouloir envoyer quelqu'un d'autre que moi.  
— Je n'ai toutefois rien pu faire, ou plutôt, je n'ai rien fait… Je suis désolé. »

Je lui fis un léger sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu étais un riche prétentieux dans ce temps, ce que tu n'es plus aujourd'hui. »

Cela le fit rire.

« Merci bien. »

Je promenai une main sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux, et il se laissa faire, embrassant l'intérieur de mon poignet lorsqu'il passa proche de sa bouche. Il me lança soudain un regard que je ne sus comment interpréter.

« Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi?  
— Tu es déjà prêt pour…  
— Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de _seulement_ prendre une douche ensemble.  
— D'accord. »

Il se leva et je le suivis, allant dans l'immense salle de bains. Je m'aperçus qu'il avait au moins une tête de moins que moi et n'avait pas du tout ma carrure, ce qui était étrange que je ne l'ait jamais remarqué auparavant. Il avait dû s'entrainer pour maitriser son arme, mais il n'avait pas une très forte musculature. J'aimais ça par contre, son physique contrastait avec sa forte personnalité, et je pouvais facilement le dominer physiquement.

Je pris les shampoings que l'hôtel donnait et entrai dans la douche à la suite de Rufus, les déposant sur le rebord. Il activa les robinets et hissa lorsque l'eau froide tomba sur lui. Il se recula et colla son dos à moi, attendant que l'eau se réchauffe. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se tienne contre moi de cette manière…

Il put se mettre sous le jet quelques instants plus tard et se tourna vers moi, l'eau cascadant sur lui. Il prit une quantité minime de shampoing pour lui, et je l'arrêtai lorsqu'il alla pour se rincer. Je massai doucement son cuir chevelu et fut récompensé par un soupir de sa part alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant faire. Je me penchai et pris ses lèvres entrouvertes entre les miennes pour un baiser long et sensuel. Nos langues se touchèrent, chacun de nous cherchant à dominer, puis je le laissai gagner, aimant sa langue dans ma bouche. J'utilisai ma prise sur ses cheveux pour l'approcher encore plus de moi, nos torses se touchant à chacune de nos respirations.

« Seph… murmura Rufus contre mes lèvres entre deux baisers.  
— Mmm?  
— Nous sommes… mhmm… censés nous laver…  
— Oui, c'est vrai. »

Je le lâchai à regret et le laissai se rincer les cheveux, les lèvres palpitantes. Je ne lâcherais jamais les siennes, si j'avais le choix. Je pris plutôt moi aussi du shampoing. Le reste du contenant, en fait. Même à cela, je n'en avais pas assez.

Après, ce fut nos corps, et j'eus peine à voir celui savonné de Rufus sans agir. Je réussis toutefois à ne rien lui faire, usant de toute ma bonne conscience. Ç'aurait été mal de le prendre ici et tout de suite, sans savoir s'il était prêt ou non.

Plus tard, alors que nous nous habillions, je lui dis :

« Je vais sortir aujourd'hui, prendre l'air. Viens-tu avec moi? »

Il finit de s'habiller avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

**S – Fin de Chapitre**


	3. Vīvesco

**Carpe Diem**

_Chapitre 3 : Vīvesco_

_« Sephiroth, tu ne peux continuer comme ça.  
— Mais… je ne sais pas quoi faire. »_

**S**

Pendant les quatre jours suivants, nous visitâmes beaucoup d'endroits dans la ville. Ce n'était pas Wutai, mais cette ville portuaire avait beaucoup d'attractions. Rufus me paraissait moins renfermé. Il ne revêtit en aucune fois son masque de froideur et d'indifférence pendant ces journées.

J'étais aussi content de sortir sans contrainte, à part celle de nous camoufler. Je n'en avais jamais eu réellement la chance auparavant, et il y avait plein de choses à découvrir que nous n'avions pas sur le Continent Est. Mais ce qui me plaisait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être avec lui. Je ne m'y faisais toujours pas, mais j'aimais beaucoup sa compagnie lorsqu'il était comme ça.

Aussi, puisqu'il était toujours mon « prisonnier », je pouvais profiter de lui.

« Tiens, lui dis-je en tendant la brosse. »

Nous sortions de la douche. J'avais acheté plusieurs objets utiles ces derniers jours, comme des vêtements moins voyants mais qui nous protégaient et des produits d'hygiène. La brosse faisait partie de la seconde catégorie.

Rufus roula des yeux, mais prit l'objet, et je me tournai pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il prit place derrière moi et prit le temps de rejeter tous mes cheveux par-dessus mes épaules et de les dégager de sous moi. Ensuite, il commença à passer la brosse dans mes cheveux, partant de la base pour se rendre jusqu'à la racine. Depuis que je l'avais acheté, je lui avais demandé à chaque soir, et c'était devenu un rituel. Il défaisait chaque nœud, même les plus tenaces, en essayant de ne pas me faire mal, mais je n'avais pas le cuir chevelu particulièrement sensible.

En même temps, sa main passait après la brosse pour vérifier s'il n'y avait plus de nœuds, et c'est celle-ci que j'aimais le plus sentir dans mes cheveux.

Je fermai les yeux progressivement de plaisir, un ronronnement secouant ma poitrine. Il ne semblait pas non plus se lasser, travaillant sans parler. Je le sentais se rapprocher de moi à mesure qu'il brossait, sa respiration frôlant ma nuque. Je savais qu'il souriait de mes réactions, mais ce n'était pas méchant, je crois. Et de toute manière, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était trop bon. Personne ne m'avait fait ça auparavant, alors j'en profitais.

Il y eut malheureusement une fin et il se leva pour aller jeter les cheveux ayant tombé. Je sortis de ma transe et fixai plutôt Rufus qui revenait. Il prit la télécommande de la télévision et revint s'installer à mon côté pour la regarder. Il n'y avait pas de programmes intéressants, enfin je trouvai, alors je fis une chose que j'aimais bien faire : exaspérer Rufus. Je passai ma jambe de l'autre côté de lui pour être derrière lui, puis entourai sa taille pour le coller contre moi. Il ne dit rien, mais un léger soupir se fit entendre. Je ris et déposai un baiser sous son oreille avant de poser ma joue contre la sienne, faisant semblant de regarder aussi la télévision. Il regardait les nouvelles.

Mes mains étaient sur son ventre plat, et je les bougeai lentement, montant sur son torse pour aller toucher ses mamelons.

« Seph… dit-il.  
— Oui? Demandais-je innocemment.  
— Je regarde la télévision.  
— Ah oui? Et moi qui croyais que tu l'écoutais.  
— Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Je redescendis une main, caressant son entrejambe.

« Qui a dit que c'était drôle? »

Je pressai plus fort et il expira fortement.

« Toi. Tu crois que c'est drôle.  
— Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rire de toi.  
— Alors pourquoi fais-tu ça? »

Je déposai à nouveau un baiser dans son cou avant de lui dire dans l'oreille :

« Parce que j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. »

J'entendis son cœur battre soudain plus fort dans sa poitrine, et son sexe frémit contre ma main. Il déglutit.

« Arrête, Sephiroth. »

Je fus surpris par ce soudain ordre, mais optémentrai. Je me reculai un peu en le lâchant. Je ne comprenais pas, son corps semblait prêt, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait arrêté? Il se tourna vers moi, et je perçus une vague d'insécurité dans son regard. Il me regarda un instant, et je laissai ma tendresse pour lui se montrer sur mon visage. Il dut le voir, parce que ses yeux s'adoucirent, son corps se détendit, et il se rapprocha de moi.

« J'ai aussi envie. »

Il scella nos lèvres ensemble pour m'embrasser avec beaucoup de passion, et je retournai le baiser avec la même ardeur. Je ne sais comment, mais il réussit à me faire coucher sur le dos, lui sur moi, mais je n'en avais cure, aimant particulièrement notre situation. J'aventurai ma langue dans sa bouche, me bataillant quelque peu avec la sienne avant de prendre le dessus, une de mes mains se perdant dans ses cheveux. Il était complètement couché sur moi et semblait confortable, il avait mis ses avant-bras de chaque côté de ma tête. J'écartai les jambes et descendis mes deux mains pour empoigner ses fesses à travers son pantalon. Je donnai un élan pour que nos sexes entrent en contact, et il gémit sourdement tandis que je grognai.

Nous n'avions plus eu de contacts depuis quatre jours, je voulais être sûr qu'il soit prêt, et cela m'avait été très dur. Surtout lorsque nous avions pris notre douche ensemble tout à l'heure. Mais maintenant, je pouvais lui faire ce que je voulais, il était tout à moi. _Enfin._

Je nous fis basculer dans le lit, prenant le dessus, mais je continuai de l'embrasser pendant un long et fiévreux moment, voulant le rassurer et le faire languir un peu. Il s'en aperçut.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais. Je ne suis pas si fragile. »

Pas si fragile? Très bien… Il fit un drôle de bruit lorsque je le mordis dans le cou, assez fort pour laisser une marque, mais pas assez pour transpercer la peau. Je léchai ensuite la morsure, la suçotant pour me faire pardonner.

« Tu n'es pas si fragile, soufflai-je dans son oreille. »

Je bougeai le bassin contre lui et il grogna, nos érections frottant l'une contre l'autre. Je continuai de torturer son cou alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux, se laissant faire. Mes anciennes marques avaient disparu, je m'appliquai à en faire de nouvelles, puis je descendis mes baisers sur ses clavicules, ouvrant le collet de sa chemise. Je la déboutonnai lentement, prenant tout mon temps pour toucher sa peau frissonnante. Sa respiration était rapide, irrégulière, et je savais ce qu'il me dirait bientôt si je m'arrêtais, cet impatient.

Il m'aida à enlever complètement son haut, l'envoyant lui-même virevolter. Je repris ses lèvres alors que mes mains jouaient sur sa braguette, l'ouvrant, puis faisant de même avec son bouton. Il gémit lorsque je glissai ma main à l'intérieur pour caresser son membre érigé et confiné. Ses hanches se rapprochèrent de ma main, et je ris doucement en accédant à sa demande, continuant mes caresses. J'avais quelques difficultés par contre à bouger ma main, alors j'utilisai l'autre pour descendre son pantalon, puis son boxer. Là, c'était mieux.

Il était complètement nu sous moi alors que j'étais tout habillé. Ce n'était pas important pour l'instant, alors je ne m'en souciai pas pendant que je le stimulais en ne lâchant jamais ses lèvres. Je le voulais tremblant de plaisir sous moi et suppliant, même si je savais que jamais il ne s'abaisserait à faire cela pour venir.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans mes cheveux et il gémit plus fortement, signe qu'il me fallait arrêter. Il cria presque d'indignation à ce soudain arrêt, mais il se retint à la dernière seconde, étant qui il était. Je vis toutefois son expression offusquée, ce qui me fit sourire. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me redresser, passant mon pull noir par-dessus ma tête pour le jeter avant de déboutonner mon pantalon. Je mémorisai dans ma tête la position qu'il prit lorsque je lui lançai un regard brûlant, empli de désir et de promesses qui seraient bientôt accomplies. Il se redressa sur une main, ses pupilles remontant pour plonger dans mes yeux après avoir jeter un regard sur mon torse, et ce que je vis à l'intérieur de ses orbes fut inoubliable. De la passion, pure et simple. Ce n'était donc pas que du désir et de la luxure, mais bien quelque chose de plus profond et d'inavouée.

Mon pantalon prit le même chemin que le reste de nos vêtements, et je m'étendis pour aller prendre quelque chose. Rufus savait que j'en avais acheté, alors il me prit le lubrifiant des mains tandis que je mettais le préservatif de côté pour l'instant. Il ouvrit la bouteille et je tendis mes doigts. Il me regarda avant d'en appliquer, et je sus que sa dernière barrière tomba à cet instant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se laissa aller sur le dos et je repris place sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement en utilisant ma main non lubrifiée pour m'occuper de son sexe, le distrayant.

« As-tu déjà été pris? Lui demandais-je doucement, déposant un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.  
— Une fois, il y a très longtemps.  
— Alors je vais y aller tranquillement. »

Pour m'inciter à y aller, il écarta encore plus les jambes alors que ses bras entouraient mon cou. Lentement, j'entrai un doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité qui se contracta sous l'intrusion, puis se détendit peu après. Je frémis sous son étroitesse, commençant un va-et-vient pour le tester. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et je savais qu'il analysait la sensation.

« C'est… étrange, mais pas désagréable.  
— Tant mieux, et ça va devenir encore meilleur. »

J'insérai un deuxième doigt en faisant attention, et il frémit sous la nouvelle intrusion. Je fis des mouvements en ciseaux pour détendre son muscle.

« Et là?  
— Ça fait un peu mal, admit-il, mais en même temps — Ha! »

Il cria soudain de plaisir, et c'était parce que j'avais touché sa prostate.

« Je vois que tu as aimé…  
— Refais-le, ordonna-t-il, son regard se voilant. »

Sans parler, j'obéis, massant la boule de nerfs en lui qui le fit gémir réellement pour la première fois. Je pus alors ajouter un troisième doigt, stimulant toujours son sexe. Bientôt, il me parut sur le point de jouir, son corps était en sueur et son visage, rosi de plaisir, alors j'arrêtai mes administrations. Il revint à la réalité et je fus surpris lorsqu'il m'embrassa avec ferveur, sa langue caressant la mienne. Je retournai le baiser en réussissant à préparer mon membre.

Il dut le sentir, parce que ses jambes entouraient soudain ma taille et il me colla complètement à lui, me faisant gémir.

« Prends-moi. »

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches, positionnant mon sexe devant son intimité, puis pressai mon gland, le faisant pénétrer. Je relevai les yeux vers le visage pour vérifier son état. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardaient par-dessus mon épaule, mais il les plongea dans les miens lorsque je le regardai et me fit un sourire réconfortant.

« Continue. »

Je me penchai vers lui et laissai ma bouche torturer son cou en pressant mes hanches contre les siennes, entrant en lui lentement jusqu'à la base. Son corps était crispé sous mon intrusion, et il prenait de longues respirations. J'embrassai sa carotide.

« Je ne bougerai pas avant que tu sois prêt.  
— Tu… tu ne bougeras pas avant longtemps, crois-moi.  
— Je peux peut-être arranger cela… »

Mes lèvres enserrèrent un mamelon rose alors que ma main faisait de même sur son sexe, et je le stimulai pour que son déconfort disparaisse plus vite. Cela marcha, parce qu'alors que j'étais concentré sur ma tâche, il fit une tentative en bougeant ses hanches, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir sourdement. Je me redressai contre lui et il recommença, cette fois-ci lui aussi eut un soupir de plaisir. Je scellai nos lèvres ensemble alors que je sortis presqu'entièrement de lui avant de donner un coup de reins, mes mains enserrant ses hanches étroites. Il gémit, ses yeux roulant dans leur orbite, et je sus que j'avais trouvé sa prostate.

Je commençai doucement, mais lorsque je l'entendis murmurer mon nom à la caresse de mon membre contre sa boule de nerfs, je perdis un peu de contrôle et entrepris un rythme plus rapide, enfiévré. Ses mains descendirent à un moment dans mon dos pour empoigner mes fesses, m'enfonçant encore plus en lui, et je ne me perdis qu'un peu plus dans le plaisir.

Il n'y avait que lui que je regardai durant notre acte, je ne fermai les yeux. Jamais je n'avais vu tant d'expressions et de sentiments étalés sur son si beau visage. Il se révélait enfin à moi, sans honte, et je pris tout ce que je pouvais pour le garder dans ma mémoire.

« S-Sephiroth… Nnnhnn… Plus vite… »

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans mon dos, mais c'était si bon que je ne m'en aperçus pas. Le lit grinçait et le sommier frappait le mur à chaque coup, mais je m'en foutais complètement, parce que Rufus était là, sous moi, criant et gémissant mon nom entre nos baisers bouillants de passion. Il bougeait avec moi alors qu'il se tenait à mon cou et qu'il mordillait et embrassait mon cou. Je décidai que le mouvement de son bassin contre le mien était le mouvement le plus érotique que je n'avais jamais vu, et j'aurais changé de position pour le laisser me diriger si ce n'avait été du fait que j'adorais le regarder dans sa position, avec ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Son dos s'arqua alors qu'il s'approchait de l'orgasme, et j'avalai ses derniers gémissements alors que moi-même j'allais bientôt jouir. Quelques va-et-vient en lui, et il vint, ses yeux agrandis par le plaisir intense. Ses spasmes autour de moi m'achevèrent, je le suivis dans une jouissance, un orgasme qui fut l'un des meilleurs de ma vie.

Je me laissai aller sur lui, la tête dans son cou. Je pus entendre le rapide rythme de son cœur contre mon oreille, et je souris avant de rouler sur le côté, le laissant respirer. Mon propre cœur semblait vouloir exploser dans ma poitrine. J'expirai profondément et Rufus vint s'installer contre moi, la tête sur ma poitrine. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant un instant, puis il dit doucement :

« Merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse.  
— Laquelle?  
— Celle de ne pas me faire mal. Tu as été très doux avec moi. »

Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

« Tu connais mes sentiments à ton propos, alors ne sois pas surpris. »

Il eut un léger rire, et il se mit à tracer des arabesques sur mon ventre, geste qu'il avait fait aussi l'autre jour.

« Je me demande, comment une personne comme toi a pu autant changer et aimer une personne telle que moi?  
— Je ne sais pas, Rufus, personne ne pourrait le dire. L'humain est un mystère en lui seul. Je sais une chose, par contre.  
— Quoi?  
— Je ne voudrais échanger mes sentiments pour toi pour rien qui n'existe. »

Il leva son regard céruléen vers moi, me fixant, puis m'offrit un très beau sourire. Il se redressa pour un baiser rapide, mais je le retins par la nuque pour un autre avant de souffler contre ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime. »

Je le relâchai et attendis sa réaction, caressant sa joue de mon pouce. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un sentiment que je ne reconnus pas, mais c'était doux et tendre.

« Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, mais je sais que j'ai appris à beaucoup t'apprécier durant ces derniers jours.  
— Je comprends. »

Il rit doucement.

« C'est une chose que j'apprécie chez toi, tu es très patient.  
— Je prends mon mal en patience, tu veux dire?  
— Aussi. »

Je souris et replaçai une mèche blonde. Il se releva soudain, et je crus qu'il allait se lever, mais il vint plutôt s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Il se pencha et m'embrassa d'une façon qui m'alluma instantanément. Je compris ses intentions alors qu'il commença à bouger des hanches, me stimulant. Je ris contre ses lèvres.

« Veux-tu le faire à nouveau?  
— Si tu le veux aussi.  
— Qui te dirait non?  
— Toi.  
— Jamais. »

Je caressai ses fesses avant de le soulever et de le positionner, le tenant sans problème. Il embrassa mes clavicules, puis se baissa lui-même sur mon membre, me faisant gémir. Il se révéla soudain très lascif sur moi, et je ne pus que caresser ses hanches en me laissant aller.

**S**

_« N'as-tu donc jamais tombé amoureux, yo?  
—… Non. »_

**R**

Je devais l'avouer, la façon qu'il me traitait depuis quelques jours était très respectueuse, et j'en étais d'une façon flatté. C'était sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me marquait ce respect, mais il était habituellement accompagné par la peur. Il y avait aussi mes Turks, mais ils étaient payés pour cela. Sephiroth, d'une autre part, n'avait aucune obligation à prendre soin de moi, si je puis dire. C'était le premier qui me témoignait sans arrière-pensée – bon, oui, il en avait, mais ce n'était pas la même chose – un tel dévouement.

Et puis, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Nous avions couché ensemble – non, il m'avait fait l'amour. Je savais maintenant qu'il n'essayait pas de jouer avec moi, que ses sentiments étaient vrais et sincères. Il avait été si doux avec moi, si tendre, et cela avait été tellement bon… toutes les fois. Je n'avais jamais été obligé de m'interpréter, j'avais toujours tais cette partie de moi pour mieux m'insensibiliser et travailler, alors cela m'était dur de comprendre mes sentiments après les avoir ignorés depuis si longtemps.

Il y avait des choses que je savais que j'aimais, par contre. Une de ces choses, comme je l'avais dit, était sa façon de prendre soin de moi. De plus en plus, il faisait des gestes qui, au début, me gênaient mais maintenant, je les aimais beaucoup.

Il y avait aussi son visage. Il n'était plus aussi inexpressif qu'avant, je pouvais lire au travers de ses yeux, et hier… Hier, il avait été plus beau que jamais. Je l'avais toujours trouvé beau, avec ses traits fins mais empreints d'une très grande grâce, ses yeux d'un vert si intense et profond, ses lèvres assez charnues pour avoir toujours envie de les embrasser. Sous le feu de la passion, ses yeux me brûlaient de l'intérieur et je n'avais pu les quitter. Il se révélait à moi.

Ses cheveux étaient très beaux aussi, même si gâchés par cette teinture noire. Ils lustraient à la lumière, étincelant à chacun de ses pas félins. À chaque soir, il me fallait les brosser, mais cela ne me dérangeait aucunement, parce que je pouvais les toucher comme je voulais et Sephiroth ressemblait à un vrai chat ronronnant. Je l'avais d'ailleurs entendu, à plusieurs reprises.

J'aimais particulièrement ses mains parce que, comme je lui avais dit, elles savaient faire nombre de merveilles. Elles pouvaient tuer comme faire la cuisine, manier un sabre comme faire de douces caresses…

Comme en ce moment. Nous étions couchés dans le lit, moi reposant la tête sur son torse, et ses longs doigts caressaient mes cheveux. J'étais bien comme ça, sa chaleur irradiant contre moi, j'entendais son cœur battre régulièrement sous ma tête, et nous restions là, dans un silence confortable.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois nous avions fait l'amour, la nuit dernière, mais même avec la douleur que mon derrière ressentait aujourd'hui, cela en avait valu la peine. Je n'avais jamais eu une telle liaison avec mes autres partenaires, cela n'avait pas été que du sexe, mais quelque chose de plus profond. Sephiroth n'avait pas cherché à seulement se satisfaire avec moi, sinon il ne serait pas comme ça maintenant, il ne me garderait pas serré contre lui et ne passerait pas sa main dans mes cheveux.

J'aimais ce qu'il sentait. Il sentait le musqué, le shampoing qu'il s'était acheté, mais aussi quelque chose de typiquement mâle, une odeur très alléchante dont je commençais à ne plus vouloir m'en passer. J'avais même découvert que c'était encore meilleur sous ma langue.

Son ventre était très musclé, développé, mais sa peau était douce, pâle et très agréable en général, _partout._ C'était là justement que logeait ma main, et je pouvais sentir les muscles se tendre, puis se détendre avec sa respiration. Je la bougeai lentement, la déplaçant vers son flanc. Je bougeai lentement mes doigts sur la partie moelleuse au-dessus de l'os de ses hanches, et il eut un mouvement de réflexe soudain, essayant de s'échapper de ma prise. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise.

« Es-tu chatouilleux?  
— Je viens de le découvrir. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Ne le savais-tu pas avant?  
— Non. Tu es le premier que je laisse me toucher comme cela. »

Je frissonnai lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ma nuque.

« Tu es aussi le premier qui peut me toucher de cette manière, dis-je après un instant. »

Sa prise sur moi se resserra, sans protestation de ma part.

« Et je ferai tout pour être le seul et l'unique qui a cette chance. »

Sa remarque me fit sourire.

« Vois-tu, j'avais remarqué.  
— Alors je n'ai pas le besoin de t'avertir.  
— À quel propos?  
— Sur celui que personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te toucher. »

Encore une fois, je roulai des yeux et m'échappai de son bras pour me lever, à moitié offusqué. Son côté possessif prenait les dessus, et je détestais qu'on me considérâmes comme un objet. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais c'était tout de même quelque chose que je n'aimais pas.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Peu pudique, j'allai dans la salle de bains et fermai la porte, mais ne la verrouillai pas. Cela ne servirait à rien, de toute manière, avec lui.

Je me glissai dans la douche à portes vitrées et laissai l'eau chaude couler sur moi. Je soupirai doucement. J'avais dû user quelque peu de ma souplesse lors de nos activités d'hier, et cela se ressentait ce matin. Je ne regrettais rien toutefois, je n'avais jamais autant et aussi puissamment joui que pendant la nuit dernière.

Je commençai à me laver, et ce ne fut que lorsque je me savonnais le corps que je sentis un courant d'air sur moi, signe que Sephiroth était venu me rejoindre. J'étais dos à lui et n'y fis pas attention alors que je me rinçais. Je pouvais toutefois sentir son regard sur moi, puis sa chaleur irradia sur moi lorsqu'il se rapprocha de moi.

« T'aies-je offusqué?  
— Pas du tout. »

Il déposa un baiser là où le cou rencontrait l'épaule.

« Alors pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça? »

Je ne répondis pas, alors il m'entoura la taille de ses bras musclés et son torse se moula à mon dos.

« Tu es vexé, dit-il dans mon oreille.  
—… Oui, admis-je.  
— Pourquoi? Est-ce à propos de ce que j'ai dit? »

Encore une fois, mon absence de réponse lui répondit. Sa main caressa ma hanche alors que j'avançais quelque peu pour qu'il soit aussi sous le jet de la douche. Il mit un peu de temps avant de dire :

« La dernière chose que j'ai dit avant que tu ne changes d'attitude était que tu m'appartenais, alors je suppose que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te considère comme une possession. Suis-je dans la fausseté?  
— Non, tu as bien compris. Je ne suis pas une chose que deux personnes tirent de leur côté pour tenter de la gagner. »

Je me retournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face et dégageai sa joue d'une mèche de cheveux humide.

« Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas?  
— Parfaitement. Tu dois pardonner mon côté possessif, Rufus, je ne suis pas habitué à cela. »

Je finis par lui faire un demi-sourire.

« Je te pardonne. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres qui me fit frémir.

« Tu peux me dire si ce côté ressort, d'accord?  
— J'y serai prompt.  
— Je n'en doute point. »

Ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser, mais d'une manière plus longue et profonde. Il ouvrit sa bouche et j'y glissai ma langue, prenant tout ce qu'il me donnait. Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses et les pressèrent, me faisant gémir de surprise. Il semblait beaucoup les aimer.

« Sais-tu l'effet que tu me fais, Rufus? Gronda-t-il doucement contre mes lèvres, sa respiration caressant mon visage.  
— Sais-tu celui que tu me fais? Répliquai-je de la même façon, mes mains se perdant dans sa chevelure. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire alors que ses yeux verts se vrillaient aux miens. Je sentis un doigt s'infiltrer et toucher l'entrée de mon intimité, ce qui me fit fermer les yeux un instant de douleur.

« Non, Seph.  
— Pourquoi?  
— Parce que je suis encore trop sensible de hier.  
— Dommage… Toutefois, il y a d'autres façons de se satisfaire. »

Il m'embrassa avant de s'éloigner, prenant le savon pour se laver tout en me jetant un regard très aguicheur. Je le pris au mot et volai du savon de sa main pour savonner son corps sculpté. Ou plutôt, je lavai son ventre puis descendis pour enrober son sexe. Il frémit, ainsi que son membre.

« Tu fais exprès.  
— De quoi?  
— De m'allumer. »

Et avant que je puisse protester, il hissa mes jambes contre lui et colla nos bassins ensemble, nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de me tenir à son cou en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas échapper mon gémissement. Il pressa ses lèvres entrouvertes contre mon cou et suçota un endroit qui se révéla sensible, sous mon oreille, tout en roulant ses hanches puissantes contre les miennes.

Dieux, il voulait me tuer. Cette friction qu'il faisait entre nos corps… c'était délicieux. C'était donc ça, une autre façon de nous satisfaire. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour me tenir tout en bougeant du bassin, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas pour l'instant. Le fait qu'il était enduit de savon ne rendait les frottements que plus électrisants, plus lascifs.

Il grogna contre moi, et je tirai ses cheveux pour qu'il recule la tête, me permettant de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser enflammé. Il nous recula et mon dos heurta la paroi vitrée, l'aidant à me soutenir. Je commençai moi aussi à me mouvoir contre lui, le faisant gémir. Je n'aurais jamais su que se frotter contre une personne pouvait être si bon. Mon sexe était stimulé par le sien et nos bas-ventres.

La bouche de Sephiroth était sucrée, une saveur délicieuse, à laquelle j'avais de la difficulté à me défaire. De plus, comme il embrassait si bien, cela devenait presqu'impossible. Il bougeait de plus en plus vite, et je crus un instant que nous allions briser la paroi de la douche, puis j'en n'eus cure, gémissant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses avant qu'elles ne retournent sur ses fesses, me relevant quelque peu à chacun de nos mouvements pour que nos caresses soient plus longues. Une main se rapprocha aussi de mon intimité, mais je ne m'en aperçus pas tout de suite, perdu dans le plaisir et dans mon baiser enflammé avec lui. Je sentis toutefois le doigt presser contre mon entrée.

« Seph...non…aah ! »

Il m'avait pénétré de son doigt et avait trouvé presqu'instantanément ma boule de nerfs qu'il savait qui me ferait crier de plaisir. Il ne faisait pas de va-et-vient en moi, mais bougeait seulement pour garder un contact constant avec ma prostate alors que nos hanches se rencontraient toujours.

Je n'en avais plus honte maintenant, je gémissais à loisir, et l'argenté ne semblait pas s'amuser de cela, mais plutôt réagissait à chacun en accélérant progressivement. Lui-même grognait et gémissait contre mes lèvres.

J'étais proche de l'orgasme, très proche. La stimulation de mon sexe et de ma prostate était presque trop, je ne pourrais le supporter très longtemps encore. Mes hanches bougeaient irrégulièrement et rapidement contre les siennes, la respiration haletante.

« Je… aahh… je vais bientôt… jouir…  
— Alors jouis, Rufus. »

Et je le fis, et j'eus un orgasme puissant et long. J'échappai un cri ayant la forme de son nom contre ses lèvres alors que mon sperme se répandait sur mon ventre et le sien. Je ne vis que du blanc durant un instant, puis je revins à la réalité pour laisser tomber ma tête contre son épaule et souffler.

Il me tint encore un moment, puis recula afin que je puisse me redresser sur mes jambes, ce que je fis avec quelques difficultés, étant resté dans cette position trop longtemps. Je remarquai son érection imposante qui était toujours présente.

« Tu n'est pas venu. »

Il dégagea mes cheveux de mon front.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Je l'observai un moment, lui et son corps de dieu, luisant et excité, et je me décidai en quelques secondes. Il était prêt à passer son tour pour ne pas me blesser ni me heurter, ce que je savais qui était très rare, et j'en fus très flatté. Eh bien, je le ferais jouir. Je l'embrassai légèrement avant de dire :

« Si tu essaies de me diriger, j'arrête.  
— Te diriger dans quoi?... Ho. »

Il ne me questionna plus lorsque je me baissai lentement pour rester sur mes genoux. Son sexe était érigé devant moi, demandant l'attention. J'enroulai ma main autour de la base, faisant quelques va-et-vient dessus pour l'observer. Il était plus gros que le mien, assez large. Sa toison pubienne était argentée et peu fournie, juste assez pour conduire à l'objet de désir.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, Rufus.  
— Justement, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire. »

Je pris son gland en bouche et le goutai. C'était salé, empreingné du goût du liquide séminale mais aussi de quelque chose de musqué. J'aimai cela et pris un peu plus de son membre en bouche, ma langue commençant à agir. Je fus récompensé par un gémissement de sa part, alors je fis un mouvement de va-et-vient, prenant à chaque fois un peu de son membre entre mes lèvres jusqu'à me rendre à la base.

Je n'avais fait cela avant. Habituellement, c'était moi qui recevais des fellations, mais je réalisai que j'aimais donner du plaisir à Sephiroth. Ce dernier enfouit soudain ses mains dans mes cheveux, mais sans pousser, alors je le laissai faire. Je pris son scrotum dans une main et le massai tout en tournant la tête pour être en mesure de mieux prendre son sexe en bouche.

« Rufus… Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. »

J'émis un bruit de compréhension qui se répercuta dans son membre, le faisant gémir. Il haletait au-dessus de moi, et je jetai un regard pour voir qu'il avait la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, ses longs cheveux rejetés derrière lui, et cette vision ne me fit qu'accélérer mes actions sur son sexe.

Ma langue joua sur son gland, et je découvris un endroit sensible juste dessous. Il gémit mon nom alors que je le frôlai, alors je m'y attardai suffisamment pour que ses mains se crispent dans mes cheveux. Je resserrai ma prise sur ses testicules et il lâcha un léger cri sous la soudaine tension. Je souris en reprenant mes va-et-vient sur lui, voulant qu'il jouisse.

« Je… nnhn… je vais… jouir, Rufus, m'avertit-il. »

Il voulait dire que je pouvais m'enlever, mais je ne fis qu'encore plus accélérer, et il gémit – râla presque — mon nom en venant dans ma bouche. Son sperme goûtait meilleur que je l'avais pensé, plus sucré et moins amère. Peut-être était-ce dû à la mako. J'avalai tout, puis léchai le sexe en repos pour le nettoyer avant de me redresser. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres palpitantes, me souriant à travers sa respiration accélérée.

« Je ne t'aurais pas brusqué.  
— Tu l'as déjà fait pour moi; je t'ai retourné la pareille.  
— Je ne t'ai pas fait une fellation pour que tu me la retournes.  
— J'y tenais et je voulais, Seph. »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue pour qu'il arrête d'argumenter. Il le comprit et se tut, caressant ma joue avant de finir de se laver.

**R**

_La seule fois où il s'était senti humain, c'était lorsqu'il s'avait plongé quelques secondes dans ce regard vert et luminescent._

**R**

« Vas-tu réellement le manger?  
— Il a l'air bon.  
— Et _très piquant._ »

Il me fit un sourire avant de gober, _littéralement, _le piment coté comme étant l'un des plus piquants sur cette planète. Il mastiqua consciencieusement et je l'observai pour tout signe d'inconfort de sa part. Il finit par avaler, me regardant avec des yeux amusés.

« Il est sucré, c'est bon. »

Je roulai des yeux.

« Pas piquant du tout?  
— Du tout. _Sumimasen (_Excuse-moi). »

Il avait dit la dernière partie en wutaïen à l'intention du serveur. J'avais découvert il y a quelques jours qu'il savait le parler. Je le regardai toujours alors qu'il commandait un autre piment.

« _Futatabi, onegai (_Un autre, s'il vous plait).  
— _Hai! Karai desu ka_ _?_ (Oui! Est-ce piquant?)  
— _Amai desu_. (C'est sucré.)  
— _Soka_… (Je vois…) »

Il se courba, puis s'en alla.

« Que t'a-t' il demandé?  
— Si c'était piquant. »

Je ris.

« D'où sa mine perplexe.  
— En effet. »

Je repris mes baguettes et continuai de manger, lui de même. C'était vraiment bon, moi ayant choisi. Je comprenais un peu le wutaïen, mais je n'avais jamais eu la chance de réellement l'apprendre.

« Alors, je suppose que tu as appris le wutaïen pendant la guerre?  
— Pour la guerre, plutôt. J'ai passé trois mois à l'étudier intensivement, et cela a été assez pratique lorsque je devais communiquer avec l'ennemi.  
— Ils devaient être surpris que tu saches parler la même langue qu'eux.  
— Assez, sourit-il en prenant une gorgée de son vin. Ils pensaient peut-être que le Général de l'armée était inculte.  
— Ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas. »

Son sourire s'étira.

« Je le prends comme un compliment.  
— C'en était un, d'ailleurs.  
— Alors merci. »

Je lui retournai son sourire, puis levai les yeux lorsque notre serveur arriva et déposa l'assiette contenant le piment devant Sephiroth.

« _Omatase shimashita (_Désolé de l'attente)_. »_

Il se tourna vers moi.

« _Misutâ wa motomu ka ?  
— _Que dit-il? Demandai-je à l'argenté.  
— Il te demande si tu veux quelque chose.  
— Du vin.  
— _Wain.  
— Hai._ »

Et il s'en fut à nouveau.

« La seule chose que j'ai compris, c'est que c'était une question.  
— C'est toujours un départ. »

Nous continuâmes de parler pendant quelques heures, et c'était très plaisant. Il avait beaucoup de culture, et ce, dans plusieurs domaines, alors nous eûmes une conversation parfois animée. À la fin, nous dûmes sortir parce que le restaurant fermait.

« Nous sommes donc quittes pour ce qui est de notre enfance, n'est-ce pas?  
— Disons que je me surprends à être plus sain d'esprit que d'autres qui avaient des parents réconfortants.  
— L'enfance crée le caractère, mais nous choisissons tous d'être ce que nous sommes. »

Je lui jetai un regard en coin.

« Exact. »

Au fond, il me ressemblait peut-être plus que je ne le croyais. Nous avions été tous les deux poussés dans un sens à notre destin, sans que nous puissions réellement en décider. Nous avions été tous les deux manipulés par notre père et nous le haïssions. Nous avions donc de nombreux points communs dans notre passé.

Je ne pus continuer de réfléchir sur cette voie, car il me prit soudain par le bras pour nous entrainer dans une ruelle. Il était soudain plus alerte.

« Qu'y a-t'il? Demandai-je.  
— On nous suit.  
— Où? »

Il garda ma main dans la sienne alors qu'il nous faisait marcher d'un pas rapide dans les chemins sinueux, rencontrant quelques sans-abris et prostituées. Il marchait beaucoup trop vite, et je ne pus bientôt garder son rythme. Je le forçai à arrêter.

« Qui était-ce? Demandais-je, reprenant mon souffle alors que les cheveux de Sephiroth n'avaient même pas bougé.  
— Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai senti deux présences hostiles. »

Je pris sur moi, replaçant ma chemise en hochant la tête.

« Que proposes-tu?  
— On s'en va.  
— Sans retourner à l'hôtel?  
— Non, c'est trop dangereux.  
— Mais… »

Il se tourna vers moi et remarqua mon expression. Son visage s'affaissa lorsqu'il réalisa.

« Ils sont venus pour toi…  
— Je crois, en effet… »

Mon esprit était tiraillé entre deux parts. Moi qui avais souhaité quelques jours plus tôt seulement qu'on vienne me secourir, je ne savais plus que penser. Je ne voulais pas quitter Sephiroth. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, pas avec ce qui évoluait entre nous. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas si je l'aimais, je ne le savais toujours pas, et c'était confus. À l'idée de le quitter pourtant, une douleur pressait mon cœur.

« Veux-tu aller les rejoindre? Me demanda-t-il avec quelque chose dans la voix qui fit resserrer ma gorge. »

Je soupirai, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais presque pas soutenir la douleur qui y était logée.

« Seph, tu sais que nous ne pouvions rester dans cette situation pour toujours.  
— Je sais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y espérer.  
— Mes Turks auraient fini par nous retrouver, peu importe où nous nous trouvons.  
— Et tu arrêtes ici le combat?  
— Ce n'est pas un combat, c'est une fuite désespérée. Je suis censée être ton prisonnier. Que va-t-on penser si tu gardes le Président de la Shinra avec toi?  
— Personne ne sait que je suis en vie.  
— Mes Turks, oui. Ils nous ont vus ensemble.  
— Et puis? »

Je le regardai sans répliquer, et il capitula.

« … Tu m'abandonnes? »

Il avait taché de le cacher durant notre conversation, mais il était blessé. J'avançai d'un pas vers lui, pressant sa main.

« Si je le pouvais, si je n'avais pas autant de responsabilités, j'aurais adoré rester avec toi et te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Je réalisai soudain. Je… Je l'aimais. De tout mon cœur. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte parce qu'avant, j'étais toujours avec lui, mais maintenant que je voyais notre relation d'un point de vue plus éloigné, je le réalisais. J'avais mal en pensant que j'allais me séparer de lui, mais il le fallait.

Il passa sa main libre sur le visage.

« Tu as raison. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce sentiment de… solitude, tu dois m'excuser. Vas-y, je ne te retiendrai pas. »

Il se recula, attendant que je parte. Il pensait réellement que je le quitterais comme cela? Je m'avançai à nouveau, me retrouvant à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

« Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça… Viens me retrouver.  
— Où seras-tu? »

Une nouvelle lueur perçait dans son regard trop vert.

« Je ne sais pas. Je reste dans la Healin Lodge, mais ce n'est plus sûr. Je crois toutefois que tu sauras me retrouver.  
— Quand?  
— Lorsque tu seras prêt à te révéler. »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds et, rapidement, déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Je t'aime, chuchotais-je. »

Il me sourit malgré la situation.

« Il était temps que tu me le dises. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il m'enserra dans ses bras et me donna un long baiser. J'y répondis, mes bras autour de son cou. Ça allait me manquer. Il semblait ne pas vouloir me lâcher.

« Tu vas me manquer.  
— Alors n'oublie pas de venir me voir.  
— Comme si je pouvais t'oublier. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, mais je me reculai avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse. Je le regardai une dernière fois avant de me retourner. Il me laissa partir, Dark Nation me suivant avec réticence. Mon cœur me faisait mal, mais je ne m'arrêtai qu'au milieu de la rue pour appliquer une main contre ma poitrine. Mes Turks ne tarderaient pas, ils devaient toujours être proches. Shadow me regardait avec ses grands yeux, tristes, comme si elle savait ce qui arrivait. Je me penchai pour la caresser sous les oreilles. Une main me toucha l'épaule.

« Monsieur…  
— Tseng, dis-je en me relevant, regardant toujours ma panthère.  
— Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il »

Je me tournai vers lui et remarquai Elena, Reno et Rude derrière lui.

« Oui. Allons-y. »

Ils se regardèrent, mais ne dirent rien alors qu'ils me conduisaient hors de la ville, en direction de l'hélicoptère qui me ramènerait à ma « vie ».

Sephiroth…

**R – Fin du chapitre**

**Désolée de poster la suite aussi tardivement (Quoi? Seulement 3 mois après! C'est pas si pire… *****toussote*****), mais la suite n'est pas encore terminée, alors… **

**Merci à ceux qui me font des reviews!**


	4. Inevitabilis est redemptio

Oops, j'ai oublié d'updaté cette fic! XD My bad! Fouttez-moi pas, je vous en supplie! Surtout que le dernier chapitre laissait sur notre faim. J'ai faim de Sephiroth. Je lui volerais son shampoing, en tout cas.

Avertissement : Lemon assez explicite dans ce chapitre. Je sais que cette fic en contient déjà dans les chapitres précédents, mais celui-ci est assez graphique.

**Carpe Diem**

_Chapitre 4 : Inevitabilis est redemptio_

_La douleur était intolérable. Le feu le brûlait de l'intérieur, il le massacrait, le violentait. Mais le pire, c'était son cœur, son cœur qui se brisait alors qu'il se repliait sur lui-même, des larmes coulant sur ses joues blafardes. _

**S**

Je restai là, ne bougeant pas. Je ne pouvais bouger, je ne savais plus, je n'en avais plus envie. Cela faisait mal, un point dans la poitrine, comme une boule. Ma poitrine se contractait lentement, mon ventre durcissait, et je réalisai que c'était pour réfréner des sanglots. Je n'avais pas les yeux humides, pourtant. Je m'efforçai de prendre de profondes inspirations pour expirer le plus longtemps possible, essayant de faire partir le point dans ma poitrine, en vain. Je m'assis sur le sol, chamboulé.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restai dans cette position, à contempler absolument _rien._ La douleur que je ressentais était pire que ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti, pire que lorsque Strife m'avait tué. Les deux fois ensemble.

Pourtant, au milieu de la catalepsie, les mots de Rufus me revinrent à l'esprit. « _Viens me retrouver_ » Il s'attendait à ce que je le cherche et le trouve lorsque je serais prêt. Ce n'était pas pour le moment, en tous les cas, même si mon cœur voulait lui courir après. J'avais des actions à accomplir, et j'avais l'impression que Rufus aussi. Ce n'avait pas été un adieu, mais un au revoir. Même s'il allait beaucoup me manquer, nous nous reverrions.

Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Enfin. Nombre de ses gestes l'avaient démontré, mais l'entendre avait tout de même été un délice. J'avais plongé pour une dernière fois dans ses yeux bleus, et je l'avais embrassé passionnément, essayant futilement de le retenir. Mon esprit avait déjà compris, mais pas mes sentiments, pas mon cœur.

Et maintenant, j'avais compris. Je devais bouger, me lever. Je devais retourner à l'hôtel, dormir puis partir le lendemain.

C'est ce que je fis, et je pressai l'oreiller de Rufus contre moi et le respirai tout à mon aise. Il portait une odeur exotique, affriolante, propre. À mon réveil, j'avais moins mal, mais c'était toujours présent. J'en fis cure et pris une douche avant de tout remballer mes possessions et de partir. J'emportai aussi un des t-shirt que Rufus avait porté quelques jours plus tôt, il sentait encore lui. Il n'avait pas repris sa carte de crédit, et je n'aurais aucun scrupule à l'utiliser. Ce serait l'équivalent de toutes mes paies de Général que je n'avais jamais dépensé et qui logeaient encore dans mes comptes bancaires Shinra. Je ne pouvais même pas aller l'argent.

Je pris l'avion pour retourner sur le Continent Est, à Junon. C'était une ville quand même importante, mais assez insignifiante pour que je puisse m'y installer. J'y louai un appartement confortable. J'avais maintenant un plan, il me faudrait seulement certaines circonstances pour le mettre en marche. Mes cheveux pâlirent rapidement et, alors que je remplissais mon appartement de meubles et autres, les gens commencèrent à parler entre eux. Je n'étais pas du genre à parler à mes voisins, mais je tenais souvent une conversation avec la caissière, au supermarché. Je n'avais pas encore acheté de télévision, et c'est elle qui m'informa de quelque chose qui me fit sourire intérieurement :

« Saviez-vous qu'il y a eu une attaque, en dehors de la ville?  
— Une attaque? Fis-je.  
— Oui, de monstres. Il y aurait eu deux morts.  
— Quand?  
— La nuit dernière, paraît-il. Ça m'étonne que vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'était partout à la télé.  
— J'ai travaillé jusque tard hier soir. »

Elle hocha la tête et continua de passer mes articles, dérivant sur un autre sujet.

Le soir venu, je sortis pour la première fois mon habit de combat. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble entièrement en cuir, reproduit à partir de l'uniforme de l'ancien Général Sephiroth lui-même. Quelle ironie. J'avais donc de nouveau mon attire de cuir, même si mon torse était beaucoup plus exposé qu'avant, pour une obscure raison de fabrication. Je la revêtis donc et me rendis sur les lieux où avaient eu les deux meurtres. Mon voyage me laissa sûr de deux choses : je n'avais pas perdu la main pour tuer des êtres qui ne m'amenaient aucune culpabilité, et je devais absolument m'acheter une voiture.

Je pris grand soin de m'arracher quelques cheveux et de les entortiller autour des griffes d'un monstre. Je revins chez moi, et le lendemain, j'avais à peine installé ma nouvelle télévision que je pouvais voir aux nouvelles le fruit de mes actions.

« Les monstres en dehors de Junon auraient été tué ce vendredi dernier, sans qu'ils aient pu causé plus de tort. Les causes de leur mort sont diverses, mais les policiers auraient trouvé des cheveux argentés sur les lieux. Serait-ce une mauvaise blague, ou bien pourrait-on croire que la menace argentée est de retour? Si oui, pourquoi aurait-elle tuée ces monstres? Restez avec nous pour les nouvelles de 16 heures, où nous discuterons de ce cas plus en détails. »

C'était parfait, pour une première impression. Les doutes se formaient. On se posait des questions. J'aimais ça. La première phase était enclenchée.

**S**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que je m'étais séparée de Rufus, et déjà, on parlait beaucoup de moi dans les médias. Plusieurs théories avaient fait surface, dont une disant qu'un de mes clones s'était échappé d'un énième laboratoire secret et aidait les gens un peu partout, puisqu'il y avait des preuves de passage un peu partout sur Gaia. Il fallait que je me déplace beaucoup sur les continents, pour faire bonne mesure et pour ne pas divulguer mon emplacement exact. Une autre théorie était que quelqu'un prenait mon identité pour essayer de montrer que j'étais un « gentil ». Cette théorie était plus controversée, puisque oui, j'étais devenu un « gentil », mais je ne voulais pas que les gens le prennent de cette manière.

Il y avait une théorie qui disait que j'étais de retour dans le but de trouver la rédemption… C'était la plus proche de la vérité, même si en fait, je voulais tout simplement me faire accepter par les gens pour afficher en public ma relation avec Rufus.

J'agissais la nuit, laissant le plus possible de traces pour qu'on me remarque mais pour qu'on ne sache où me trouver, et c'était bien comme ça. Toutefois, je ne me cachais pas lorsque je me promenais dans les rues de Junon, et même si je portais des vêtements civils, il était facile de me reconnaître avec ma longue chevelure. J'en avais assez de me déguiser et de me cacher, c'était fini. Les gens croiraient ce qu'ils voudraient. Certains comprenaient que je n'étais plus une menace, telle la caissière du supermarché qui me parlait de la même façon que n'importe lequel autre de ses clients.

Une fois, en pleine rue, une personne âgée tomba devant moi, son pied ayant glissé. Une voiture arrivait vers elle et je me surpris à me diriger vers elle sans même y réfléchir. Je crois que ce n'était pas simplement ma mission qui me poussa à faire cela, mais aussi mes convictions. J'avais commencé à changer sans réellement m'en apercevoir, mais ce geste fut flagrant. Je voulais aider les gens.

Lorsque j'étais Général, ce n'avait jamais été vraiment mon premier but, d'aider les gens. J'étais beaucoup plus une machine de guerre qu'une réelle personne. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Je choisissais ce que je voulais faire, j'étais libre de mes gestes.

Avant même de réfléchir, donc, j'avais pris la vieille femme dans mes bras et l'avait emmenée en sécurité sur le trottoir. Je la déposai doucement sur le sol et m'aperçus qu'elle me fixait avec de grands yeux. C'était rare, mais je fus gêné par son regard assagi. Je lui offris un mince sourire.

« Vous n'avez rien, madame?  
— Non, non… Vous m'avez sauvée.

— Vous êtes cet homme que tout le monde parle à la télévision, n'est-ce pas?  
— J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, madame.  
— Oui, vous savez, cet ancien Général… Comme s'appelait-il déjà? Ça ressemblait à "Qui s'y frotte". Vous voyez? »

Qui s'y frotte? Je dus sérieusement me retenir de rire. C'était la première fois que j'entendais quelqu'un déformer autant mon nom, même si je savais qu'il n'était pas commun.

« Je crois que vous voulez parler de Sephiroth.  
— Oui, c'est ça! Quel nom étrange. Vous lui ressemblez, je me rappelle d'avoir vu une photo de lui un jour.  
— Il se peut bien. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien… »

Je me retournai pour m'en aller, mais je m'arrêtai lorsqu'elle me dit :

« Vous êtes un homme bon, même si certains disent le contraire. »

Son commentaire me laissa froid. Oui, c'était ce que je voulais entendre, mais alors, pourquoi sa remarque me toucha autant? Les gens m'adulaient lorsque j'étais Général, j'y étais habitué pourtant. Je crois que c'était parce que mes efforts venaient de quelque part de beaucoup plus profond en moi, et non pas de mon status. Était-ce cela que Rufus ressentait aussi? Il se battait dans l'anonymat, en tant que Rufus, et non pas en tant que Président de la Shinra. J'aidais les gens en tant que Sephiroth, pas en tant que Général… Là était toute la différence.

Je dus me l'avouer cette journée-là, malgré mes objectifs, j'étais fier de moi. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment, et j'étais empli d'une certaine allégresse lorsque j'installai une armoire ce soir-là dans mon appartement.

Celui-ci contenait beaucoup plus de meubles maintenant, et je commençais à m'y sentir chez moi. Chaque pièce avait été peinturée et décorée par mes soins seulement, à mes goûts. C'était un mélange de moderne de toutes sortes, avec les appareils dernier cri et les peintures accrochées sur les murs. Le salon avait une fresque absolument magnifique au-dessus du canapé, et je l'adorais. Je l'avais trouvé à tout hasard au marché, et j'avais aussi acheté d'autres œuvres du même peintre.

Qui aurait pu croire que j'étais dans la décoration? Moi-même avais été surpris par ma nouvelle obsession. Je la laissai vivre toutefois, elle m'occupait beaucoup. Cela m'apportait une certaine sérénité même, comme lorsque je nettoyais mon épée.

Un jour, comme je devais m'y attendre, on me suivit lorsque je retournai chez moi après avoir fait un tour au supermarché. La personne, avec toute vraisemblance, était un pur amateur, je pus l'entendre même si elle essayait de se faire discrète. Il fut facile de la prendre à son propre jeu, je l'attendis à un coin de rue. Elle sauta presque lorsqu'elle me percuta, et je vis que c'était un jeune homme.

« Que veux-tu? Demandai-je sans préambule.  
— Je… um… vous êtes Sephiroth, n'est-ce pas?  
— Que veux-tu? Répétai-je.  
— Vous vivez à Junon?  
— Pourquoi me suis-tu?  
— Je veux savoir, pourquoi ne vous cachez-vous pas?  
— À quoi sert la cachette? Je n'ai pas peur de faire face à mes actions.  
— Vous savez qu'il y a certains mouvements qui se sont élevés contre vous, pour toutes les destructions que vous avez faites?  
— Oui. Es-tu journaliste?  
— Je travaille pour _Gaia's Weekly. _J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.  
— Tu as déjà commencé, et je ne tiens pas à être suivi.  
— Je sais, désolé pour cela d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas faire de mauvaises publicités sur vous, croyez-moi. J'ai fait une étude poussée sur votre cas, et je crois que vous essayez de vous racheter. Je me trompe? »

Eh bien, c'était ma première entrevue depuis très longtemps. Dans une ruelle avec mes sacs de supermarché dans les mains. Magnifique.

« Je ne veux pas me racheter. Je veux simplement faire ce que je crois juste.  
— Juste? Vous voulez sauver des gens, maintenant?  
— D'une certaine manière, oui.  
— Vous n'êtes vraiment pas facile à cerner, mais avez-vous un but derrière tout ça? »

C'était maintenant ma chance.

« Si je te réponds, je veux que tu me cites mot pour mot, compris?  
— Cinq sur cinq.  
— Oui, j'ai un but. Une personne qui m'est très chère m'a dit que nous pouvons changer et le montrer au monde, si l'on y met toute notre énergie et notre persévérance. C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire. Je ne veux pas être traité en héros, je ne veux simplement plus être traité comme un monstre. »

Il me regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête.

« Votre message circulera, Sephiroth. Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps.  
— Je n'aurais pas eu vraiment le choix de toute façon. Une dernière chose.  
— Oui?  
— Ne divulgue pas notre lieu de rencontre, est-ce clair? Sinon, j'irai moi-même te chercher dans ton bureau.  
— C'est… très clair. »

Il déglutit avant de déguerpir, me laissant seul avec ma satisfaction et mon espoir. J'avais pu enfin dire ce que je voulais. J'espérais seulement que Rufus lisait ce _Gaia's Weekly…_

Une semaine plus tard, je pus voir le magazine avec pour titre « Entrevue exclusive avec l'ancien Général : La raison de son retour » Quel mauvais titre… Je lus rapidement l'entrevue et vis qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas dit notre lieu de rencontre et qu'il m'avait cité mot pour mot. C'était un bon journaliste.

Le journaliste en question fut l'invité d'une émission où eu lieu une psychanalyse sur mon cas. Je ris intérieurement en voyant qu'il ne donnait pas les réponses auxquelles les psychanalystes s'attendaient.

« Il m'a paru très sain d'esprit lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Il n'était pas content que je le suive, mais c'est normal.  
— N'a-t-il pas eu de comportements étranges?  
— Par exemple?  
— Un comportement violent?  
— Pas du tout. Au contraire, il a répondu à mes questions, même si avec réticence au début.  
— Qu'avez-vous ressenti en lui parlant?  
— Qu'il était très seul. Il ne semblait pas triste, mais il n'y avait pas d'éclat non plus dans ses yeux. »

C'était vrai. La solitude était parfois écrasante. Les contacts physiques me manquaient. J'avais envie de faire l'amour, mais seulement à Rufus, et à personne d'autre. Me masturber n'enlevait pas cette envie, même si mes désirs charnels étaient satisfaits pendant quelques temps – quelques heures. Cela ne m'arrêtait toutefois pas de continuer, toutefois, car je savais que lorsque je serais prêt, il serait tout à moi.

C'était une étrange chose que de savoir que je pouvais le retrouver quand je voulais, mais que malgré cette grande envie, je ne le faisais pas.

Je continuai de tuer des monstres aux quatre coins de Gaia. Je n'en rencontrai que quelques fois de haut niveau, et ils ne firent long feu devant Masamune. Je commençais à être exaspéré de seulement tuer des monstres, je voulais faire plus. Que pouvais-je faire? Il n'y avait même plus de réacteurs à mako à faire exploser…

J'y songeai plusieurs jours, devant me faire de plus en plus prudent lorsque je retournais chez moi. Après avoir argumenté avec moi-même, je savais ce que j'avais à faire. L'événement ne serait pas public, mais je devais le faire. Un pas me rapprocherait de mon amour.

Donc, je fis une recherche sur mon tout nouveau portable à écran 17 pouces. « Service de livraison Strife ». Quelques centaines de résultats liés à Strife, et je trouvai ce que je cherchais. L'adresse à Edge et le numéro de téléphone. C'était trop facile…

Je louai une voiture et me rendis donc à Edge dans la même journée, pendant que j'avais encore le courage. J'avais aussi amené quelques effets personnels, puisque je devrais sûrement aussi dormir là, si tout allait comme je pensais.

Je m'arrêtai en chemin pour manger. Comme à l'habitude, je me fis interpeller par quelques personnes, puis je continuai pour arriver peu après la tombée de la nuit. Voyager normalement prenait du temps… Je me garai devant l'immeuble de Strife. Il me fallait maintenant entrer.

Justement, quelqu'un venait vers l'immeuble. Je sortis de la voiture et le suivis, faisant le plus de bruits possibles pour qu'il n'ait pas peur. Cela marcha, et il me tint même la porte. Je le remerciai et montai les escaliers. C'était un bâtiment tout de même assez chic, propre. Je soufflai devant la porte, plus nerveux que je ne l'aurais cru, et cognai. D'après la lumière, il y avait quelqu'un, et je me concentrai pour entendre des pas de l'autre côté qui se dirigeaient vers moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et je pus voir que c'était Marianna, et non Cloud. Ses yeux affichèrent de la surprise et de l'étonnement, puis elle fronça les sourcils. En quelques secondes, elle avait compris la raison de ma visite.

« Bonsoir, dis-je le plus sobrement possible.  
— Que fais-tu ici?  
— Puis-je vous entrer, je vais vous expliquer.  
— Cloud n'est pas là, mais il va bientôt revenir… Entre. »

Elle s'effaça et je pénétrai dans l'appartement, regardant un peu partout en réelle curiosité.

« Qui a fait la décoration?  
— Cloud et moi.  
— Vous avez du goût, dans ce cas.  
— Merci. »

J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire? J'allais justement faire du café.  
— Cela me va.  
— Très bien, ça ne sera pas long. »

Elle disparut dans ce que je devinai être la cuisine, et je l'écoutai pour vérifier ce qu'elle faisait. Effectivement, elle préparait la machine à café. Elle revint ensuite se rasseoir devant moi, ne semblant pas particulièrement gênée de ma présence.

« Tu fais beaucoup l'intérêt des nouvelles, ces derniers temps.  
— Je sais, c'est mon but.  
— D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu veux montrer que tu es de nouveau toi?  
— Tu as bien compris. »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, plusieurs questions semblant se former dans sa tête.

« Comment es-tu sorti de la Rivière de Vie? »

Je souris.

« Et toi, comment es-tu arrivée sur Gaia?  
— Aérith et Zack m'ont amenée ici, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
— C'est aussi en partie grâce à Aérith que je suis ici. J'ai utilisé l'objet qui lui servait d'espèce de télévision.  
— Je doute qu'elle t'ait aidé, tout de même.  
— Non, en effet, j'ai travaillé seul sur ce point-là.  
— Alors, si tu as trouvé seul le moyen, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plus tôt?  
— Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais.  
— Oui, j'ai dû vous observer, toi et Cloud, comme Aérith _adorait _s'assurer que Cloud n'avait rien.  
— Elle ne devait pas penser que tu utiliserais ces informations à mauvais escient. »

Jusqu'ici, elle avait été neutre, mais la colère commençait à percer.

« Sache que je ne veux plus faire le mal, je croyais que tu l'avais compris. »

Elle ne parla pas et se leva, retournant à la cuisine.

« Le café est prêt. Combien de sucres tu prends?  
— Deux. »

Elle les prépara, puis revint avec, déposant le mien devant moi sur la table basse. Elle remarqua mon regard suspicieux.

« Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné. Tu veux que j'y goûte?  
— Non, je te crois.  
— Alors, raconte-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé. »

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson chaude, l'appréciant, avant de résumer :

« Kadaj est venu me voir pour me dire comment faire.  
— Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas suivi?  
— Je ne sais pas.  
—… Aérith et Zack doivent le garder sous surveillance, maintenant.  
— Probablement. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel nous sirotâmes notre café. Je l'observai sans m'en rendre compte. Ses cheveux roux étaient environ de la même longueur que les miens, mais ils étaient remontés en une haute queue de cheval, dévoilant son visage rond. Son regard bleu-vert se fixa soudainement sur moi, et je fus surpris par son intensité et sa profondeur.

« Pourquoi veux-tu voir Cloud?  
— Je dois lui demander quelque chose.  
— Okay. »

La rousse savait que je n'en dirais pas plus, alors elle ne me posa pas d'autres questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Marianna se leva et j'en fus surpris avant de me rappeler les expériences que le fils d'Hojo avait faites sur elle.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte, salua Cloud, l'embrassa, échangea quelques banalités, puis lui dit qu'ils avaient de la visite.

« Qui est-ce? Tifa? Demanda-t-il.  
— Non. Um… Laisse tes épées ici.  
— Pourquoi?  
— Il vaut mieux.  
— Qui est-ce pour que tu sois nerveuse?  
— Tu vas voir. »

Je me levai alors que Cloud entrait dans le salon. Il resta quelques secondes interdit, puis il dit :

« Aérith m'avait averti.  
— Et tu ne me l'as pas dit? Dit la rousse.  
— Je l'ai su ce matin…  
— Ah… Je vois qu'elle aime toujours nous surveiller, dis-je. »

Le blond me lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Tu commences très mal, Sephiroth.  
— Désolé, fis-je, ce qui fit arrêter Cloud dans le début de sa colère. »

Il respira pour se calmer en se tournant vers la rousse, et elle lui sourit. J'eus soudain mal au cœur, et je me détournai d'eux. Je jalousais leur amour.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Cloud.  
— Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je? Fit l'interpellé en venant s'asseoir devant moi avec Marianna.  
— Parce que je suis amoureux et je dois le retrouver. »

Leurs sourcils se levèrent.

« Qui est-ce?  
— Rufus Shinra, répondis-je simplement et sans hésitation. »

Je l'avais dit, enfin. Les deux se regardèrent, et à ma grande surprise, Cloud rit.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'une femme pourrait te supporter. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, offusqué, puis la refermai, ne sachant que dire. Je finis par hausser les épaules.

« En fait, je l'ai capturé pour l'interroger, puis je n'ai pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui. »

Cela les fit taire.

« Et t'aime-t-il aussi? Demanda la rousse.  
— Oui, souris-je, me remémorant ses mots, puis je me rembrunis, il a du retourner à ses tâches, malheureusement, et je l'ai laissé partir.  
— Shinra semble avoir un horaire chargé, ironisa Strife.  
— En partie, mais j'avais aussi des choses à faire. Je devais montrer mon retour, que je ne suis plus mauvais.  
— J'ai lu l'article dans le _Gaia's Weekly_, dit Marianna. Tu semblais recommencer une nouvelle vie.  
— Et c'est le cas. Je veux être libre, mais pour ce faire, j'ai besoin que les héros de Gaia reconnaissent ma sainteté d'esprit.  
—… Les membres d'AVALANCHE?  
— Oui, mais particulièrement toi, Cloud. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Tu as changé, Sephiroth. Tu n'es pas redevenu le Sephiroth d'avant, tu es plus… humain. Je peux le voir.  
— L'amour fait changer, ne dit-on pas? Répliquai-je, souriant tout de même. »

Marianna retourna mon sourire en penchant légèrement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas incluse, mais je crois que tu devrais appeler les autres, Cloud. »

Si elle acceptait, il accepterait.

« Très bien, je vais les appeler. J'ai encore le temps pour ça, mais la réunion se fera demain.  
— Cela est à quoi je m'attendais. »

Je me levai.

« À quelle heure dois-je revenir demain?  
— Um… Fit Marianna. On a une chambre d'ami, alors tu pourrais dormir ici, si Cloud accepte. »

Le blond la regarda, ne semblant pas content, mais la rousse lui fit un sourire innocent avec de grands yeux. Sa tactique marcha, car il dit :

« Très bien, tu peux rester pour la nuit.  
— Merci.  
— Alors viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit Marianna. »

Il s'agissait d'une pièce modeste, mais décorée avec goût. Quelques dessins d'enfants collés sur les murs ôtaient de son charme, par contre.

« Les draps ont été lavés la semaine dernière, et um… les serviettes sont dans la salle de bains, si tu veux prendre ta douche.  
— D'accord, merci.  
— De rien. »

Elle se retourna pour sortir, mais je l'arrêtai gentiment.

« Il m'étonne que tu m'aies accepté aussi rapidement.  
— Je ne t'ai pas réellement connu, alors c'est facile pour moi, mais donne plus de temps à Cloud. Il s'est aperçu que tu n'es plus pareil, mais il t'a détesté une bonne partie de sa vie, alors…  
— Je comprends. »

Elle me sourit.

« J'ai l'impression que ça va être une dure journée demain.  
— J'ai aussi l'impression… Je dois retourner à ma voiture, j'y ai laissé mon sac. »

C'était étrange comme j'étais à l'aise avec elle, moi qui ne l'avais pas vraiment appréciée alors que je l'observais de la Rivière de Vie.

Lorsque je revins, ils me souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et je me préparai rapidement pour la nuit avant de me coucher. Quelques minutes plus tard, je dormais à poings fermés.

**S**

_Doucement, doucement…_

**S**

Une chose chaude me caressa la joue. C'était doux, léger et elle se déplaçait un peu partout sur mon visage, comme un volatile. Elle descendit sur mes lèvres, les pressant, et je découvris que c'était une autre bouche. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir de très beaux yeux bleus au milieu d'un visage tout aussi beau. Il était nu sur moi, son corps couvrant le mien, et je sentais son érection contre ma cuisse.

« Rufus… »

Il sourit, et je pris ses lèvres entre les miennes, entourant sa taille de mes bras. Il répondit à mon baiser à l'instant, enfouissant une main dans mes cheveux. Sa main descendit sur mon torse, caressant mes mamelons sensibles au passage, et il captura mon sexe dans sa main. Je gémis alors qu'il commença des va-et-vient, me stimulant.

« Rufus…  
— Je veux faire l'amour avec toi.  
— Les autres vont nous entendre.  
— Je n'en ai cure, j'ai trop envie. »

Il embrassa ma mâchoire, créant un chemin de baisers brûlants jusque sous mon oreille, où il attrapa mon lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était bouger des hanches contre lui, la respiration haletante.

« Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps… nnh… »

Rufus rit en arrêtant ses actions, et je grognai de frustration. Je me relevai contre lui et collai ma bouche à une de ses clavicules pour la stimuler, sachant que c'était un de ses points sensibles. Il gémit en s'agrippant à mes cheveux. Il s'était redressé sur ses genoux, et je pus palper ses fesses.

« Seph, je veux ta queue… dit-il en trainant une main entre ses jambes et jusqu'à son intimité, ici. En moi. »

Mon sexe se durcit encore plus si possible, et je repris sa bouche pour la dévorer à mon loisir. J'approchai un doigt entre ses fesses, puis réalisai quelque chose.

« Rufus, tourne-toi.  
— Pourquoi?  
— Nous n'avons pas de lubrifiant. »

Il sembla comprendre, car il fronça les sourcils.

« Seph, nous pouvons aussi —  
— Tourne-toi, répétai-je gentiment, souriant. Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas _aimer _ça. »

Il finit par m'obéir, se mettant dos à moi. J'embrassai une épaule cicatrisée, utilisant ma langue, avant de faire pareil pour l'autre. Il soupira doucement, penchant la tête vers l'avant pour me donner plus d'accès.

Je descendis mes baisers sur ses omoplates alors que mes doigts caressaient ses flancs et son ventre. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce, surtout celle de son dos. Je suivis lentement le chemin de sa colonne vertébrale. Son corps s'adaptait en même temps que mes touchers, et il finit sur ses mains et ses genoux devant moi, tandis que j'embrassais une de ses fesses.

Elles étaient si rondes, j'embrassai leur galbe en prenant mon temps, jusqu'à le faire gémir d'impatience :

« Seph! »

Je ris doucement puis trainai ma langue vers son intimité, le taquinant. J'utilisai mes mains pour écarter ses orbes afin de mieux y accéder et pour enfin le goûter. C'était lui, mais en plus prononcé, en concentré. Je pressai ma langue contre et le pénétrai lentement, passant l'anneau de muscle. Il haleta fortement, ses hanches eurent un mouvement involontaire et je vis ses mains se crisper sur les draps.

« Ahhnnhn… S_eee_ph.  
— Aimes-tu?  
— Oui, continue! »

Je ris avant d'effectivement continuer, plongeant plus profondément en lui, le préparant à quelque chose de plus gros. Je ne voulais pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite par contre, alors je ne touchai pas à sa prostate ni à son sexe. J'utilisai mes doigts pour le détendre encore plus, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il s'en rendait compte, perdu comme il était dans son plaisir.

J'arrêtai après un moment, le faisant grogner de frustration, mais lorsqu'il sentit mon membre se frotter à lui, il se tut. Il me regarda par-dessus son épaule, et je pus voir tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi.

« Je suis tout à toi. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur l'omoplate avant placer mes mains sur ses hanches, me positionnant. Je le pénétrai lentement, soupirant sous son étroitesse, avant d'attendre qu'il s'adapte à moi. Après un instant, il remua doucement, me faisant gémir.

« Bouge. »

Je ne le fis pas répéter, sortant de lui que pour ne mieux rentrer, commençant un rythme lent et profond. Il gémissait doucement à chacun de mes mouvements, sa tête baissée pour ne pas avoir à la supporter.

Je caressais son dos à mon bon vouloir alors que j'accélérais inexorablement mes va-et-vient en lui, me penchant parfois pour traîner mes lèvres sur une partie de peau. Après un moment, je restai pencher pour pouvoir stimuler son sexe, roulant plus des hanches.

Je vis soudain que ses bras tremblaient dans l'effort qu'il mettait pour se tenir. Voyant cela, je glissai mes cuisses entre les siennes et le fis asseoir sur moi, le faisant gémir. Son dos était tout contre mon torse, sa tête contre mon épaule. Je l'entourai de mes bras, tenant ses mains à l'aide de l'une des miennes, le surélevant de l'autre pour recommencer mes mouvements. Il cria presque et tourna la tête, ses lèvres déposant un baiser sous ma mâchoire. Je tournai la tête et l'embrassai fiévreusement, bougeant de plus en plus vite.

« Sephiroth… murmura-t-il. »

Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, alors je lâchai ses lèvres rougies, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Sephiroth, répéta-t-il, un peu plus fortement.  
— Oui, Rufus? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je t'aime…  
— Sephiroth! »

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant un tambourinement à la porte. Je grognai.

« Lève-toi, dit Cloud au travers la porte après qu'il m'ait entendu. »

J'entendis ses pas dans le couloir, et je retombai sur les oreillers.

Un rêve. Cela avait été seulement un rêve! Je grognai, me retournant dans le lit. Cela avait été si réel, je sentais encore Rufus sous mes doigts. Je n'avais même pas atteint l'orgasme, et mon sexe en érection pouvait en témoigner.

En plus, aujourd'hui serait une journée difficile, je le craignais. Soupirant, je me levai, en simple pantalon déformé par mon membre dur, et fis mon chemin le plus rapidement possible vers la salle de bains, tenant à prendre une douche bien froide avant d'affronter Cloud.

**S**

_L'amour est un muscle. Plus il est utilisé, plus il grossit._

**S**

Je pénétrais peu après dans la cuisine, étant surpris de voir Cloud attelé aux fourneaux.

« Bonjour, dis-je poliment.  
— Bonjour, répondit-il, ne se retournant pas. »

Je m'approchai de lui, voyant qu'il préparait des œufs et du bacon.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir, c'est bientôt prêt.  
— D'accord. »

J'étais un peu inconfortable en sa présence, mais je ne le montrais pas, affichant mon habituel masque de neutralité. J'allai m'asseoir et le regardai distraitement.

« Où est Marianna?  
— Elle dort encore, mais je vais bientôt la réveiller. J'ai appelé les autres hier, et tout le monde devrait venir.  
— Quand?  
— Dans une heure ou deux.  
—… Très bien. »

Mes cheveux étaient encore humides, même si je les avais fortement essoré avant. Quelques gouttes descendaient désagréablement dans mon dos et, alors que Cloud venait mettre une assiette devant moi, j'entortillai mes cheveux avec une main et les jetai par-dessus mon épaule d'un geste rapide et expert.

Mon estomac sembla émettre un bruit d'approbation lorsque je jetai un regard sur le copieux repas, et je relevai les yeux sur Cloud pour le remercier. Il hocha rapidement la tête et servit deux autres assiettes avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Je pus les entendre d'ici… Cloud embrassait Marianna pour la réveiller d'une toute autre manière que celle qu'il avait utilisé avec moi. J'entendis une exclamation de surprise venant de Cloud, puis son léger rire.

« Il faut que tu te lèves.  
— Mmmnonn, grogna-t-elle. Encore cinq minutes… »

Je cherchai des yeux le pain, voulant m'occuper, et me levai lorsque je le vis pour en faire rôtir des tranches. Je sortis du réfrigérateur les confitures ainsi que le beurre, puis plaçai les rôties sur la table. Je sortis trois tasses et préparai le café.

Je m'occupai jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent, ce qui prit quelques minutes. Je commençais à manger lorsqu'ils vinrent s'asseoir à la table, les lèvres rougies.

« Ça a l'air bon, dit la rousse en prenant sa fourchette. »

Nous mangeâmes en silence, ponctué parfois d'échanges entre le couple. Je sentais leur regard sur moi, mais ne dis rien, me contentant de rassasier ma faim. Je mangeai plus vite puis mis mon assiette dans l'évier avant de disparaître dans la chambre d'ami. Je refis le lit, réfléchissant à la manière dont je parlerais de ma situation. Ils essaieraient probablement de m'attaquer de questions ou de leur arme, ou même des deux. Je serais prêt à parer toutefois, et s'ils regardaient la télévision, ils sauraient que j'étais différent.

Je refaisais mon sac lorsque la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre. Cloud alla ouvrir la porte alors que je rejoignais le salon. Marianna y était déjà, face au couloir, et je m'assis à côté d'elle, dégageant mes cheveux pour ne pas tirer dessus.

Je ne me rappelais pas vraiment des membres d'AVALANCHE, mais je me souvenais qu'ils étaient huit à la fin. Les premiers à arriver furent Vincent et une autre fille, une ninja. Elle sauta presque sur moi, mais Vincent l'arrêta en me regardant de ses yeux carmin. Cloud les avertit, voyant que je ne dirais rien. Ils s'assirent devant la rousse et moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant leur méfiance. Cloud ne les aurait pas appelé si ce n'avait été important et dangereux.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lever soudainement et de vous tuer, si vous tenez à savoir. »

Marianna rit à mon côté alors que Cloud venait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil vacant. Quelque chose trépidait dans le regard de Vincent, mais je ne pus identifier le sentiment.

Puis, Tifa arriva. Je me rappelais d'elle lorsque j'avais vu Jénova dans le réacteur à mako à Nibelheim. Elle avait changé depuis lors.

« Pourquoi est-il ici? Demanda-t-elle en me voyant.  
— Je vais m'expliquer lorsque tous seront présents. »

Elle dut comprendre, car elle ne me questionna pas plus. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tous étaient présents, et tous me regardaient avec un mélange de méfiance et de colère. Je ne connaissais toutefois pas l'homme avec de la barbe. Il était soigné et semblait assez important.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda sans préambule le blond le plus âgé, Cid si je me rappelle bien.  
— J'ai demandé à Cloud de vous réunir parce que je tiens à vous annoncer officiellement quelque chose. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cloud à côté de moi avant de continuer :

« Comme vous devez sûrement en avoir entendu parler aux nouvelles, vous savez la raison de mon retour au monde public, si je puis dire. Toutefois, j'ai laissé cacher un fond de vérité puisque personne ne doit savoir qu'une autre personne que moi est revenue des morts.  
— Et qui est? Demanda Yuffie. »

Je jetai un regard à tous pour m'assurer de leur état d'esprit, qui était semblait-il encore équilibré.

« Rufus Shinra, lâchai-je. »

La réaction ne fut pas celle que j'avais escomptée. Ils rient. Ils le savaient déjà tous, l'avaient découvert de diverses façons à ce que je compris.

« Était-ce ta grande nouvelle? Ironisa Tifa.  
— Non. Ce n'était qu'une introduction.  
— Alors? Demanda Marianna à mon côté, un sentiment inconnu dans la voix, peut-être de l'empressement.  
— Disons que sous certaines circonstances, Rufus et moi nous sommes rencontrés, et à cause de ces mêmes circonstances, nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, que l'homme au bras mécanisé brisa :

« Les deux font la paire, en tout cas.  
— Que veux-tu dire? Répliqua Vincent.  
— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Vince.  
— Ne crois-tu pas que tu tires les conclusions un peu trop vite? Demanda Marianna.  
— Rufus n'est plus le même, il nous aide, ajouta Tifa.  
— Personne ne sait jamais ce qui se cache dans la tête de ce sale blond, renifla Cid.  
— Personne n'est pas tout le monde, vieil homme, s'exclama Yuffie.  
— Arrêtez d'argumenter et analysez les faits, intervint Cloud. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à ajouter. »

Je lui jetai un regard, et il me répondit en hochant légèrement la tête alors que nos yeux se croisèrent pour un bref moment. Le seul qui n'avait pas encore parlé, l'homme à la barbe, dit :

« C'est pourquoi Rufus semble différent, depuis son périple à l'étranger. »

Il releva les yeux vers moi.

« Il était avec toi, durant ce moment?  
— Oui, je l'ai rencontré au Manoir Shinra, à Nibelheim, alors qu'il essayait de trouver des rapports d'Hojo.  
— Tu l'as… rencontré?  
— Rencontré, puis kidnappé, oui. J'y allais aussi pour trouver de l'information, mais je me suis aperçu que l'amener avec moi allait être bien plus utile. »

Tifa et Yuffie ouvrirent de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte de surprise.

« Je sais que ce n'était pas bien de faire ça, mais je venais de renaître, et je ne savais pas encore quoi faire sur cette planète.  
— Pourvu que tu ne refasses pas ça aujourd'hui, intervint Marianna.  
— Jamais. »

Je reportai mon attention sur l'homme en bleu.

« Tu sembles bien connaître Rufus.  
— Oui, c'est lui qui aide financièrement la WRO, anonymement.  
— Alors le vois-tu souvent? »

Mon cœur battait plus fort à mes oreilles soudainement, et ma bouche devint pâteuse.

« Assez souvent, oui. Je devine ce que tu veux savoir. »

J'avançai un peu dans mon siège, me penchant inconsciemment vers l'autre homme.

« Dis-moi le dans ce cas.  
— Il habite présentement Junon, en frontière de la ville. J'ai l'adresse, si tu la veux. »

Il habitait Junon? Depuis tout ce temps, je l'avais eu sous mon nez, et je ne l'avais pas su? Il ne fallait pas toutefois que je dise moi-même où j'habitais, alors j'hochai simplement la tête.

« Je te serais très reconnaissant.  
— Je vais aller te chercher un papier et un crayon, Reeve, dit Cloud, se levant. »

De toute manière, même s'il n'aurait voulu, j'aurais fouillé chaque centimètre carré de Junon pour le retrouver. Maintenant que le temps de notre réunion était si proche, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une nouvelle excitation, une envie de trépigner presqu'intolérable. Je tentai toutefois de rester en apparence calme, mais les autres durent percevoir mon trouble. Ils me regardaient et, pendant que ce Reeve écrivait l'adresse de mon salut, certains s'échangèrent des regards amusés.

Je pris promptement le morceau de papier qu'il me tendit et lus l'adresse, qui se révéla être à quelques blocs seulement de mon propre appartement. Je le glissai dans ma poche.

« Comment as-tu réussi à revenir, cette fois? Demanda Vincent. »

Je leur fis rapidement le récit que j'avais déjà fait à la rousse.

« Je ne comprends toutefois pas pourquoi ni Aérith ni Zack ne sont entrés en contact d'une manière ou d'une autre avec moi. »

Cloud me jeta un sourire mystérieux.

« Je crois avoir raison en disant que ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
— Elle te l'a dit?  
— Elle l'a sous-entendu…  
— Ah. Eh bien, je vais me préparer à leur visite, dis-je, à moitié amusé. »

Il y eut ensuite un temps de silence, pendant lequel aucun ne savait quoi dire pour ranimer la conversation. Cloud finit par se lever.

« Tandis que nous sommes tous là, pourquoi ne pas prendre un café pour discuter? Allons dans la salle à manger. »

Avec une approbation générale, les membres d'AVALANCHE se dirigèrent vers l'autre pièce, et à ma grande surprise, Yuffie me fit un grand sourire en levant le poing.

« _Ganbatte!_ (Bonne chance)  
— _Domô_, répondis-je. (Merci)  
— Allez, c'est le moment pour toi de t'en aller, fit Marianna en se levant. Cloud t'a offert une porte de sortie, profite-en. »

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en me souriant légèrement. Je pouvais aller retrouver Rufus maintenant. Le retrouver, le serrer contre moi, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour…

« D'accord, je m'en vais. Remercie Cloud de ma part. Tu peux même l'embrasser pour moi.  
— Je le ferai, sourit-elle. »

Je lui fis un de mes rares sourires avant d'aller chercher mon sac et de m'en aller. J'embarquai dans mon auto et partit en trombe, désireux d'arriver le plus rapidement possible.

**S**

31, rue des Oubliers. 27… 29… 31! Voilà, j'y étais. C'était une maison moderne, passant inaperçu dans le voisinage. Qui aurait pu croire que l'ancien homme le plus influençant du monde habitait ici? Je sortis de ma voiture, observant le bâtiment, et remarquai une caméra cachée. C'était ingénieux, je ne l'aurais pas vu si je m'aurais pas été ce que je suis.

J'avançai de ma démarche habituelle, sans chercher à me dissimuler. Les volets des fenêtres étaient fermés, aucune ouverture ne permettait de voir l'intérieur. Je m'y attendais, mais je ne sais pas, j'avais peur que mon espoir précaire soit vain et ratissé sans remord. Je cognai finalement et attendis, expirant lentement en replaçant mes lunettes fumées. Je dus cogner deux autres fois avant que quelqu'un ne finisse par venir, et c'était une jeune femme blonde. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle me vit.

« Sephiroth  
— Éléna, si je ne me trompe pas.  
— Oui, c'est ça.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda une tête rouge qui se pointa.  
— Ça faisait longtemps, Reno. Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu.  
— Mouais… »

Il s'appuya sur le cadre de porte, souriant, tandis qu'Éléna disparaissait à l'intérieur.

« Malheureusement, le Patron n'est pas là.  
— Où est-il?  
— Parti avec Rude et Tseng. D'ailleurs nous devons les rejoindre.  
— Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de vous quatre?  
— Mm… Je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais te le dire… »

Je fis un pas en avant.

« Reno…  
— Très bien, très bien… Viens à l'intérieur.  
— Non, je ne peux pas. Où est-il? »

Il soupira.

« Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Le Patron est parti à une conférence de presse.  
— Quoi? Pourquoi? Fis-je. »

La peur s'installait dans mes veines, un sentiment que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis très longtemps, ainsi que de l'anxiété, de l'inquiétude.

« Il a vu comment tu t'étais débrouillé pour reconquérir tes anciens admirateurs, et il a décidé de tenter aussi sa chance.  
— Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé y aller?  
— Tu crois que nous pouvions argumenter contre lui? Nous avons plutôt placé toute la sécurité possible et planifié toutes les situations possibles. Enfin, puisque tu es de la partie… »

Il regarda dehors pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

« Tu veux sûrement te joindre à nous?  
— Oui. Nous partons immédiatement. Tu sais ce qu'il va lui arriver, et Tseng et Rude ne seront pas suffisants. »

**S**

Il allait se faire tuer, j'en étais convaincu, et mon cœur me faisait mal. C'était inconfortable, et j'avais peine à me concentrer sur ma tâche alors que Reno m'expliquait le plan, en route vers la conférence. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour le protéger.

« À quelle heure se présente-t-il? Demandais-je, mon anxiété perçant au travers ma voix malgré moi.  
— Bientôt, mais ne t'en fais pas, nous y serons à temps. »

Ce n'était pas loin, et nous y fûmes quelques minutes plus tard. Je descendis le plus rapidement possible avant d'invoquer Masamune, aimant son poids rassurant dans ma main.

« Sephiroth! Tu restes avec nous, et obéis aux ordres de Tseng.  
— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais telle sottise. Je ne dois rien aux Turks.  
— Non, mais si tu tiens à la vie de Rufus, tu ferais mieux.  
— Mmm. »

Je ne répliquai pas, regardant les environs. Nous étions à l'arrière du bâtiment, et il n'y avait personne. Nous devions entrer par la porte de service, puis monter à l'étage rejoindre Rufus dans une des pièces. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais sentiment, et il était rare que ce sentiment se soit montré injustifié dans le passé, malheureusement. Je pris une longue inspiration en attendant que Reno et Éléna sortent, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. J'entrai sans les attendre, puis pris le couloir à gauche en faisant attention de ne pas me faire voir, ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis pour l'instant. J'étais aussi très pressé.

Je montai la cage d'escalier quatre-quatre, ce qui ne me fut pas très dur, compte tenu de ma taille.

« Hey, attends-nous, dit Reno derrière moi. »

Je me retournai à moitié, les attendant, et je parcourus des yeux le couloir, comptant le nombre de portes qui menaient à des endroits pour l'instant inconnus. Reno me devança pour cogner rapidement à une porte. Personne n'alla ouvrir, et je n'entendis rien de l'autre côté.

« Il n'y a personne, dis-je, excédé. »

Je voulais voir Rufus.

« Quoi? S'exclama Reno. »

Il ouvrit la porte, trouvant la pièce effectivement libre. Il sortir son PHS et composa un numéro.

« Que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je à Éléna.  
- Rufus, Tseng et Rude devaient rester ici jusqu'à notre arrivée.  
- Alors… ils sont déjà devant les gens?  
- C'est ce que Reno essaie de savoir.  
- Merde! Dit le roux. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu… Je vois, alors nous y allons aussi. »

Il ferma son appareil.

« Nous devons les rejoindre. Sephiroth, tu vas sur le balcon, avec Éléna. Tu restes en tout temps avec elle, compris?  
— Compris.  
— Alors allons-y. »

Je suivis la blonde, de retour dans les même escaliers que tout à l'heure, mais nous continuâmes de monter un autre escalier.

« C'est étrange, mais j'ai le sentiment avec que tout va bien se passer, me dit-elle en vérifiant son arme avant de le ranger.  
— Ah, et d'où cela te vient-il?  
— Je vous ai surveillés, au Continent Ouest. J'ai vu comment tu étais avec lui, et lui avec toi. C'est évident que vous êtes tous les deux amoureux de l'autre, et je sais que rien n'arrivera à Monsieur Shinra avec toi.  
— Personne ne touchera à lui, à part moi. »

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil avant de sourire.

« Et je doute que tu lui fasses mal. »

Je souris légèrement, mais ne dis rien, et nous arrivâmes aux portes du balcon. La Turk en ouvrit une et nous entrâmes. Nous étions seuls, les journalistes n'y ayant pas accès, et la vue était directement sur le podium monté pour la conférence.

Tseng et Rude entouraient une personne assise, camouflée par un vêtement blanc : Rufus. Les journalistes ne comprenaient pas qui il était, ne connaissant pas les Turks. Je pris soin de rester caché de ceux en bas en pouvant observer tout à loisir. J'eus à peine conscience que la blonde venait me rejoindre alors que Tseng s'avançait.

Le soleil était directement sur moi, m'obligeant à plisser les yeux malgré mes lunettes fumées.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Merci d'être venu en si grand nombre. Mon nom est Tseng, et je fais partie des Turks. »

Les Turks n'étant pas très connu, ce qui était justement le but, il n'y eut pas vraiment de réactions.

« Comme vous le savez, la Shinra a été détruite il y a plusieurs années, suite à l'attaque des Armes sur la tour Shinra alors que le Président se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur. Toutefois, ne vous vous êtes pas demandés qui finançait la WRO? Reeve Tuesti n'aurait pu faire ce qu'il fait maintenant sans l'aide d'une aide extérieure. Cela est de même pour plusieurs autres entreprises ayant comme but d'aider à la restauration de la planète.  
— Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda une journaliste. »

Rufus se leva, toujours camouflé par son vêtement, et je pus voir que Dark Nation était à son côté, prête à le défendre en cas de danger. Il s'avança à côté de Tseng puis, rejetant son grand vêtement blanc, il se dévoila aux gens, aux caméras et au danger.

Il y eut beaucoup de réactions, mais la plupart eurent la même : crier sans se faire comprendre dans la soudaine cohue. D'autres restaient bouche bée tandis que les caméras prenaient tous les points de vue de Rufus. Malgré tout cela, je n'eus qu'une pensée à cet instant : qu'il était beau, dans son ensemble blanc. Son expression était posée, il regardait l'affolement sans apparente nervosité, même si je savais qu'il ressentait tout le contraire.

Je reportai mon attention sur la foule pour évaluer les cas les plus dangereux, et je vis certains parler dans leur PHS. Mauvais signe.

« Que faisons-nous? Demandai-je à Éléna.  
— On attend, répondit-elle.  
— Attendre? Alors que Rufus peut se faire tirer dessus à tout moment?  
— Tseng et Rude sont là pour ça. De plus, Monsieur Shinra porte un gilet pare-balles, au cas où.  
— Un gilet ne l'empêchera pas de se prendre une balle en pleine tête. »

Soupirant, je regardai les gens se calmer quelque peu. Les journalistes se mettaient à parler en même temps, lançant des insultes à Rufus qui ne bronchait pas. J'étais en train de bouillir intérieurement et de mourir d'inquiétude, mais il n'étais pas seul, 4 turks et une créature étaient là, et je pourrais toujours aussi agir, au besoin.

Rufus attendait le silence pour parler, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Je vis la personne à la dernière seconde, alors qu'elle visait le blond avec son fusil modifié. C'était un homme au milieu de la foule, habillé en noir, et je ne l'aurais pas vu si ce n'aurait été l'arme qui étincela au soleil. Il pressa sur la détente alors que je sautais hors de ma cachette, plongeant dans le vide. Je ne m'intéressais plus à ma couverture en ce moment. Tout ce que je voulais était protéger Rufus.

J'atterris sur le podium, juste à côté du blond, mais je n'avais pas prévu que Tseng prenne la balle en le poussant, et il entra en contact avec mon torse. Je le retins alors qu'il allait tomber et il releva les yeux vers les miens. Il semblait surpris, étonné, content, mais pas effrayé. Manquer se faire tuer ne lui avait pas fait peur. Cette pensée me fit presque gronder. Comment pouvait-il y être habitué?

« Sephiroth… Fit-il lentement malgré la situation. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de reporter les yeux sur la foule. Rude et Reno s'occupaient déjà du trouble-fête, et je ne vis pas d'autres cas alarmants. Ce n'était toutefois pas une raison pour abaisser ma garde. Les gens semblaient surpris de me voir devant alors même que mon retour n'était qu'une rumeur, et j'étais avec Rufus Shinra en plus, celui qui avait détruit Gaia et qui était supposé être mort. Je pouvais comprendre leur désarroi. Toutefois, il me devait de les avertir.

« Personne ne touche à Rufus Shinra, ou sinon elle n'aura plus de mains pour tirer, de yeux pour pleurer, de langue pour crier. Est-ce clair? »

Je promenai mon regard sur la foule qui était devenue silencieuse avec mon arrivée.

« Laissez-le parler, finis-je. »

Je me tournai vers Rufus qui n'avait pas bougé, me fixant toujours.

« À toi, Rufus, lui dis-je finalement. »

Il hocha la tête et je reculai alors qu'il venait prendre ma place. J'allai me placer au côté du turk Wutaïen qui pressait sa plaie.

« Ça va aller? Lui demandais-je.  
— Oui. Une matéria de soins me guérira tout à l'heure. »

Je hochai la tête avant de retourner mon attention sur Rufus.

« Je sais que pour beaucoup d'entre vous, vous avez détesté la Shinra depuis le début de sa création, pour ce qu'elle était et faisait. Exploiter la source même de la planète et l'utiliser pour en faire des profits, il n'y a rien de pire que cela. Je suis certain toutefois que plusieurs d'entre vous aurait fait la même chose s'il en avait eu la chance et les moyens. »

Il prit un temps de silence avant de continuer :

« Cependant, ce n'est pas le but de cette conférence. Je sais aujourd'hui que l'entreprise Shinra a été créée pour enrichir mon père, et j'ai suivi son exemple à sa mort sans m'interroger si c'était ce que je voulais faire. Dans un sens, l'explosion de la Shinra a décidé à ma place. Durant mon rétablissement, j'ai eu temps à la réflexion, et j'en suis venu à une conclusion. Je ne veux pas que vous me pardonniez pour ce que la Shinra a fait, pour ce que j'ai fait par le passé, mais je veux que vous me donniez une deuxième chance. Je veux reconstruire ce que j'ai détruit, aider ceux que j'ai mis dans la misère. Je veux recréer un monde où l'on me reconnaitra pas sous le nom de Shinra, mais sous celui de Rufus. Merci. »

Il salua de la tête avant de se retourner. Les deux Turks sur le podium l'encadrèrent, et je les suivis alors que nous retournions dans la salle de tout à l'heure. Éléna alla au bureau présent chercher une matéria de soins qu'elle appliqua à Tseng. Ils nous jetèrent ensuite un coup d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Je ne le vis que du coin de l'œil toutefois, car mon attention était sur Rufus, sur ses yeux bleu ciel et sa bouche pleine que je ne voulais qu'embrasser.

« Rufus…  
— Tu m'as retrouvé au bon moment, n'est-ce pas?  
— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? »

Il détourna les yeux.

« Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu encore supporter de vivre caché.  
— Tu as manqué te faire tuer à cause de ça d'ailleurs.  
— J'avais mes Turks avec moi. Merci toutefois d'être venu. »

Il semblait sincère, son regard tranquille dans le mien, et je lui souris simplement, ne sachant pas quoi dire alors que j'aurais voulu tout lui dire : mon amour, mon manque, mon désir de lui… Au lieu de parler, de me ridiculiser en bafouillant des sentiments que je n'avais alors jamais ressentis, je l'embrassai. Je l'attira à moi par sa taille fine et pressai mes lèvres aux siennes. C'était une bouffée de fraicheur, ce vent qui m'avait manqué ces derniers mois. C'était tendre, fiévreux, délicieux. J'en voulais plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser une deuxième, puis une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième fois…

Rufus se laissa faire, répondant à mes assauts avec la même frénésie que la mienne. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mes cheveux, ses hanches se rapprochèrent des miennes, sa langue chercha la mienne. Après un moment, je relâchai ses lèvres chaudes pour qu'il reprenne un peu souffle. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, respirant son odeur unique, et il me caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, Sephiroth. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu faire ça, l'avais-tu compris? Te voir te dévouer autant à ta cause m'a poussé à me révéler. D'une manière plus radicale, sois, mais c'est ma manière. »

Je souris en relevant la tête, regardant son beau visage.

« Tu as bien fait. De toute façon, je suis maintenant là pour te protéger. »

Il sourit à son tour en me caressant la joue.

« Je sais. »

J'embrassai son délicat poignet, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Je t'aime, Rufus.  
— Je t'aime aussi, Sephiroth. »

Je replaçai une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille avant qu'il ne dise :

« Et si on s'en allait? »

**SxRxSxR – Fin du chapitre**

_Et voilà. Sephiroth et Rufus amoureux fous comme de vrais adolescents. Ils n'ont jamais pu la vivre, cette adolescence, alors j'ai voulu montré le côté sentimental de Sephiroth qu'il n'est pas capable de contrôler, confronté à son côté plus froid où il analyse toutes les informations avec détachement, ce dernier côté ayant resté de son ancienne vie. J'ai essayé de le rendre de plus en plus humain au fil des événements, j'espère que ça a marché._

_Le prochain chapitre n'aura pas vraiment de consistance. Il sera dégoulinant de jus de citron, puisque nos deux amoureux se sont enfin retrouvés et ils vont rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Soyez avertis. ^_^_


	5. Felicitas est in se

**Disclaimer : **Sephiroth et Rufus appartiennent à Square-Enix, et pas à moi, malheureusement.

**Avertissement : **Lemon yaoi explicite dans ce chapitre.

Voici le dernier chapitre, après quelques 6 mois. Je n'ai pas publié avant ce chapitre pour de multiples raisons, dont l'une était que cette histoire ne semble pas populaire, et elle me demande beaucoup de travail. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à m'asseoir pour simplement _écrire_, alors imaginez pour moi écrire une fic à chapitres…

De plus, ce fandom semble mourir, comme ma chère Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka me l'a déjà mentionné plusieurs fois déjà. C'est donc plus par bonne conscience que je publie ce dernier chapitre, parce que je sais combien lire une fic incomplète est chiant. XD

J'ai terminé avec mon bla bla. :P Bonne lecture!

**Carpe Diem **

_Chapitre 5 : Felicitas est in se_

_Estuans interius  
Ira vehementi  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis  
Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi  
Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)  
Ne me mori facias (Generosa)  
Sephiroth, Sephiroth _

**R**

Je ne pouvais croire que nous étions enfin réunis. Durant ces derniers mois, j'aurais parfois tout fait pour le revoir, pour entendre sa voix profonde, et puis je me disais que le but de notre séparation n'avait pas encore été accompli, que ce serait Sephiroth qui me retrouverait. Entendre parler de lui à la télévision, de ses exploits et de son aide, m'aidait à tenir le coup. Personne n'avait de photos de lui, par contre, et seule une personne avait réussi à s'entretenir avec lui. Sa «mission» était passée au travers l'entretien. Je ne sais s'il avait prévu son coup, mais c'était bien pensé.

De là était partie mon idée de dire au monde entier que j'étais toujours vivant. Malgré les arguments de mes Turks, je n'avais pas cédé. Je voulais aider les gens, oui, mais les aider sans qu'ils sachent qui les aidaient, ça, je ne pouvais le supporter. Ma transformation avait eu une limite.

Je n'avais toutefois pas prévu ce qui arriva à la conférence. Qui avait pu laisser entrer un homme armé? Qui m'avait trompé? Je savais que sans même une demande de ma part, les Turks étaient déjà sur le coup et me rapporteraient un rapport bien rempli.

Et puis, Sephiroth était venu à mon secours. J'avais vu ses longs cheveux argentés voler derrière lui alors qu'il sautait d'un balcon, ses yeux fascinants cachés par des lunettes noires. Il se montrait à tous pour moi. Notre premier touché m'avait beaucoup surpris lorsque j'avais été projeté contre lui. Immédiatement, un frisson délicieux m'avait traversé l'échine, et je pus oublier pendant un instant tout le reste avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il faillait faire ce qu'il devait être fait, et lorsque ce fut fait, un poids libéra mes épaules, et je me sentis libre comme jamais.

Et maintenant, en cet instant, plus personne ni rien ne comptait plus que Sephiroth. Après avoir dit où nous allions, il m'avait à moitié capturé pour me jeter dans sa voiture et m'amener chez lui, ce que je devinai rapidement. Nous restions d'ailleurs dans le même quartier sans même l'avoir su.

Durant tout le temps de notre séparation, je m'étais forcé à oublier mon ennui de lui, de lui et de son odeur, de sa personne et de ses yeux magnifiques, parce que je savais que si je commençais à me languir de lui, jamais je ne pourrais me concentrer sur mes tâches et qu'il me faudrait absolument aller le rejoindre. Cela, je ne pouvais vraiment pas me le permettre.

Après tout ce temps à me contrôler, j'étais satisfait de moi maintenant que ce je devais faire avait été fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction des gens, et ça, je ne pouvais l'influencer. De même, j'en avais quelque peu cure, puisque la raison de mes démarches était juste à côté de moi, avec ma main dans la sienne.

« Tu sais ce que je vais te faire lorsque nous serons arrivés? Demanda-t-il.  
- J'en ai une vague idée. Tu n'as que ça en tête.  
- Laisse-moi profiter de toi avant de commencer à dire cela.  
- Je vais profiter autant de toi, ne t'inquiète pas, murmurai-je dans son oreille avant de prendre son lobe d'oreille entre mes dents et de gentiment le mordiller. »

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant et je souris, satisfait de voir l'effet que je lui faisais. Mon sourire disparut bien vite par contre lorsque sa main se pressa contre le devant de mon pantalon, caressant mon entrejambe qui se réveilla sous ce soudain assaut. Je me mordis la lèvre, fermant les yeux un instant.

« Seph, ne joue pas avec moi.  
- Je ne joue pas avec toi. Je ne fais que te titiller avant d'arriver à la maison où là, nous allons jouer ensemble. »

Je ris devant son emploi de mots, mais ne soulevai pas. Il ôta sa main et je soupirai en me repositionnant dans mon siège pour être plus à l'aise.

« J'ai lu l'entrevue que tu as accepté de faire. L'ami cher dont tu parlais, c'est moi?  
- Bien sûr, fit-il en souriant légèrement.  
- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit qu'il fallait toujours continuer, malgré les difficultés.  
- Non, mais ton comportement témoignait pour toi. »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de se garer devant un bâtiment assez prestigieux, mais pas tape-à-l'œil. C'était tout Sephiroth. Je fus surpris de voir l'intérieur de son appartement aussi bien décoré. Chaque pièce semblait avoir un thème propre, malgré les meubles de la même collection. Je ne pus observer bien longtemps toutefois qu'il me prit par la taille pour m'emmener vers une pièce que je devinai être sa chambre.

« Tu ne peux attendre? Fis-je, amusé.  
- J'attends depuis bien trop longtemps, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.  
- Moi aussi. »

Je glissai une main dans son dos, imaginant déjà son corps musclé sous les couches de vêtements.

Ses doigts me caressèrent la nuque lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser doucement, en dépit de son désir qui se pressait contre moi. Je plongeai mes mains dans sa longue chevelure soyeuse, retournant le baiser avec un peu de fougue pour lui montrer combien il m'avait manqué.

« Je te préfère avec les cheveux argents, je dois t'avouer… »

Je souris, mes doigts jouant sur sa chemise. D'un coup, je la lui ouvris pour dévoiler son torse musclé.

« Je te préfère nu, dis-je sur un ton coquin. »

Mes lèvres furent reprises trop vite pour que je puisse ajouter une autre chose, mais je savais qu'il avait deviné ce que je voulais ajouter. Quelque chose qui s'érige et se tend… Je ris contre sa bouche lorsqu'il me hissa contre lui, ses grandes mains pressant mes fesses. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes du mieux que je pus, gémissant doucement sous ses attouchements. Il nous amena devant le lit et nous poussa dessus, déjà occupé à me déshabiller.

« Impatient? Souris-je.  
- Laisse-moi me rassasier de ton corps… murmura-t-il contre mon cou.  
- Je suis tout à toi, mon amour. »

Quelque chose s'alluma dans ses yeux émeraude, et il m'embrassait à pleine bouche sans retenue. Je lui répondis en pressant une main contre son torse et en tentant de déboutonner ma chemise de l'autre. Sephiroth sembla s'exaspérer et déchira la chemise avant de l'envoyer paître dans un coin. Il se pencha et mordilla l'endroit où le cou rencontre l'épaule, me faisant gémir.

« Redis-le. » Grogna-t-il.

Je pris le temps de descendre mes mains dans son dos pour toucher la peau de ses hanches étroites, mon genou caressant son entre-jambe.

« Mon amour… » Susurrai-je, la bouche contre son oreille.

Alors que je disais ces mots, une vague de chaleur grandit dans mon estomac à l'égard de mon bel amant. Il releva les yeux vers moi et je dus me mordre la lèvre sous les sentiments que j'y vis. Il se releva et ôta en quelques instants mon pantalon, puis mon boxer. J'étais nu sous son regard, et il me dévorait. Il était encore tout habillé lui…

« Arrête de me regarder comme si tu voulais me manger, et déshabille-toi! » Lui dis-je, mon regard s'attardant sur la bosse proéminente déformant son pantalon.

Il rit en détachant ses cheveux, ils caressèrent mes cuisses nues.

« À vos ordres, chéri. »

Lentement, son corps se dévoilait à moi alors que ses couches de vêtements tombaient. Je dus avoir un regard lubrique, puisqu'il me fit un sourire prédateur, son sexe imposant bien dressé entre ses jambes longues et fermes. Il s'avança vers moi à quatre pattes, et ses longs cheveux me chatouillèrent _partout._ J'aurais ri si je n'avais pas été autant excité.

Il se pencha sur mon torse, léchant un de mes mamelons tandis que sa grande main caressait mon ventre. Elle descendit un peu, lentement, et je frémis lorsqu'elle encercla mon sexe qui n'en pouvait plus. Je gémis en me laissant un instant aller et caressai son dos et ses fesses fermes qui étaient surélevées puisqu'il se tenait toujours à genoux sur le lit.

Il tortura mon autre mamelon, et je finis par tirer gentiment sur quelques unes de ses mèches. Il revint vers mon visage, ses lèvres déjà gonflées déposant des baisers sur mes joues avant que je ne m'impatiente et ne capture sa bouche. Je nous fis rouler dans le lit. Son sexe était pressé contre ma fesse droite, et j'eus un frémissement en sentant cette énorme chose.

Ce fut mon tour de le torturer à mon loisir. J'explorai ce corps que j'avais déjà conquis; embrassant, mordillant, léchant… Son dos s'arqua lorsque je pris son membre dans ma bouche. Je voulais le rendre fou de désir pour moi et avoir la baise de ma vie avec lui lorsque j'aurais fini de l'exciter.

Je fus satisfait de mon travail lorsqu'il finit par me dire :

« A-arrête… »

Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

« Je veux jouir en toi… »

À la pensée de son membre profondément enfoui en moi, je dus fermer un instant les yeux pour ne pas venir à l'instant. Je me mordis la lèvre et fixa Sephiroth enduire ses longs doigts de lubrifiant. Ils étaient aussi longs que… oh… Il venait de me renverser dans le lit et en avait inséré un en moi. Mon sexe frémit alors qu'il me préparait longuement en déposant des baisers sur mon torse.

Il trouva ma prostate plus vite que je ne m'y étais préparé, et je criai presque de bonheur, les orteils recroquevillés. Je remarquai distraitement que l'argenté observait les expressions de mon visage, et je réussis à me redresser sur les coudes pour attraper ses lèvres pleines et délicieuses.

« Je crois que ce sont assez de préparatifs.  
- Que disais-tu à propos de mon impatience? »

Je l'embrassai à nouveau pour lui fermer le clapet. Il se redressa en me prenant dans ses bras, et je me retrouvai assis sur ses cuisses, son sexe pressé contre ma fesse. Il s'était déjà préparé. Je me surélevai un peu, positionnai sa queue et m'assis dessus sans cérémonie. Nous grognâmes tous les deux.

Je glissai mon visage sous ses cheveux, contre son épaule large et confortable, pour m'habituer à nouveau à sa grosseur. Il caressa mon dos durant ce temps, son nez frôlant mon cou et mon oreille.

Après un moment, je me surélevai et me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas trop crier en commençant à me mouvoir sur lui. Par les couilles d'Ifrit, que c'était bon de l'avoir en moi. Je m'appuyai sur ses épaules en plaçant mes genoux de chaque côté de lui pour aller plus vite, et je criai de plaisir lorsque Sephiroth plaça ses grandes mains sur mes hanches pour m'aider dans ma tâche.

Je capturai son regard vert alors que les va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et passionnés. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce regard, tant de tendresse et de désir. Je caressai sa joue et me rapprochai pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais je les manquai et l'embrassai plutôt sur une pommette. Je ris et il releva son beau visage vers le mien pour capturer ma bouche, une de ses mains glissant sur ma peau pour prendre mon sexe et le stimuler au rythme de nos coups.

Je me retrouvai soudain sur le dos, Sephy ayant décidé de complètement prendre les rennes. J'entourai sa taille de mes jambes et le suivis du mieux que je pus dans ses mouvements de reins puissants. Je sentais ses fesses bouger contre mes pieds, c'était délicieux. Je le griffai inconsciemment dans le dos alors que l'angle de ses hanches créait une stimulation constante sur ma prostate. Je m'arquai comme je pus, à moitié criant mon plaisir.

Il pressa un baiser fougueux sur mes lèvres avant d'appuyer sa tête contre mon cou, son souffle court chatouillant ma peau et ses grognements rauques allant tout droit dans mon oreille.

« Seph… Gémis-je.  
- Moi aussi… moi aussi. »

Mon sexe frottait contre son ventre, et comme le corps de Sephiroth était maintenant recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, c'était encore meilleur.

Mon orgasme frappa comme une masse. Mes mains se crispèrent involontairement dans ses cheveux, et mon corps eut quelques soubresauts pendant lequel je criai le nom de mon bel amant. Je revins sur Terre et embrassai ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsqu'il jouit à son tour, mes doigts caressant ses longs cheveux.

Il finit par retourner mon baiser après quelques instants, et sa bouche était lente mais vorace contre la mienne. Nous passâmes quelques instants à se dévorer l'un l'autre, sans se hâter.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça? Fis-je tout contre lui, mon nez frottant le sien.  
- Oui, je le sais. Je t'aime aussi… et j'ai encore envie de te ravager. »

Je ne pus m'en empêcher, je ris. Il semblait si enfantin parfois, en même temps que très _homme. _

« Faites donc, monsieur, je suis tout à vous. »

J'arrêtai de rire lorsqu'il se mit à ravager une partie bien précise de mon anatomie…

**S**

Cela faisait maintenant presque six mois que nous vivions ensemble.

Je n'étais plus vu comme un monstre par le reste de Gaia, et mon chéri, comme l'ancien Président la Shinra, et nous travaillions toujours à améliorer le monde par nos propres moyens. J'avais dû m'habituer aux Turks, Rufus avait dû s'habituer à ma grande libido et Dark Nation m'aimait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Reeve avait essayé une fois de m'approcher pour m'offrir une place dans la W.R.O, mais j'avais refusé. Être employé d'une compagnie internationale avait été ma vie d'avant, et je ne voulais pas retenter l'expérience, et ce, même si je savais que la W.R.O n'était pas du tout pareil que la Shinra. Je ne voulais simplement pas. Rufus continuait de les supporter financièrement, mais j'étais content de savoir qu'il ne s'y impliquait pas plus que cela.

Les choses n'étaient parfois pas toujours roses entre nous, nous nous querellions et Rufus pouvait parfois me bouder pendant des jours, mais nous avions installé une routine. Ma passion pour lui ne diminuait pas. Plus je connaissais des facettes de sa personnalité, plus je tombais amoureux de lui. Je n'échangerais des moments avec lui pour rien qui ne fut. J'adorais le serrer contre moi en regardant la télévision, voir sa tête du matin, le feu qui embrasait son visage lorsqu'il était en colère… Et il était souvent en colère contre moi, il avait tout de même vécu la majorité de sa vie comme un roi, et moi j'étais têtu pour bien des choses. Il n'était pas question d'avoir un chat en plus de Dark Nation, et ce n'était pas en me menaçant de faire abstinence que quelque chose y changerait.

De toute façon, c'était lui souvent qui initiait les échanges sexuels en me dévoilant son corps magnifique, il n'avait qu'à ne pas être aussi attirant dans son pyjama… ou en complet… ou en simple t-shirt… Peu importe.

« C'est l'heure de partir, Seph, fit doucement Rufus en m'embrassant la joue, me sortant de ma réflexion.  
- Nous devions aller quelque part?  
- Mais oui, tu sais, cette réunion dont je t'avais parlé. Tu m'avais promis de venir comme support moral. »

Ah oui, il s'agissait de la première réunion d'une longue série destinée à l'administration des fonds de l'ancienne compagnie Shinra vers d'autres organismes écologiques du même style que la W.R.O. Rufus n'aimait pas ce genre de réunions, peu des personnes présentes aimaient le nom Shinra.

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Il sourit et, plus tard, alors que nous pénétrions la salle de réunion, il me prit la main et ne la lâcha pas. Je resserrai sa prise.

Nous vivions et nous nous aimions, et ça, c'était le plus important.

**Fin**

J'ai commencé cette fic il y a 4 ans déjà, est-ce que je l'avais déjà mentionné? Enfin, elle est finie… *pleure*. J'adore Sephiroth, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir évolué avec lui au fil de ces années, et ça doit se remarquer notamment avec la différence de mon style d'écriture du chapitre 1 avec celui-ci.

Même si cette fic ne semble pas être très populaire sur FF, c'est ma préféré à ce jour. Bien sûr, elle est sûrement bourrée de fautes que je n'ai pas vues, mais je crois qu'au niveau du développement de l'histoire/évolution psychologique, j'ai fait de l'excellent boulot. Sephiroth n'est pas un personnage facile à manier, je vous le confirme.

Pour terminer, ça serait sympa une review! ^_^ C'est pas obligatoire, mais vous savez que c'est la nourriture principale d'un auteur sur FF!

À la prochaine,

Kalisca xxx


End file.
